The Game
by Necropolis demon
Summary: Kaiba is holding a contest wherein duelists have to create a new game and submit it to KaibaCorp, when the CEO stumbles upon a game called ‘Capsule Monsters Coliseum’ he realizes that he has become truly captivated with its creator Ryou Bakura SR
1. Prologue

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own YuGiOh though I wish I did.

Necro: Well, this is my second fic here in and now I know what to and not to do, one would be to check my settings and make sure that my account accepts anonymous reviews. I hope I'll get some new reviewers for this fic who could also review my other fic: Destined Duel. This fic will probably start off as sort of lame but I promise it'll be better, I'm just getting used to writing so please! Please be patient with me! I'm new.

Note: The game that Ryou created here is sort of like a combination of duel monsters and monster world in my point of view. Capsule Monster Coliseum in real life is a PS2 game just incase you guys didn't know, it's sort of like chess but your pieces are duel monsters. Playing the PS2 game Capsule Coliseum inspired me to create this fic since I noticed that it was sort of like a blend of duel monsters and monster world.

'…' Thinking

"…" Talking

The Game 

Prologue

In a press conference held in Domino City Hall, the famous CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba who was dressed in a business suit with a necktie today, was having a speech with T.V reporters, flashes from cameras and microphones surrounding him as he was standing there on stage in front of many reporters to announce his big news.

"KaibaCorp will be holding a competition and no this one will not be a tournament." He said with the microphone, "Instead, we at KaibaCorp are holding a contest wherein every duelist in Domino may join, even blunderers of the past Battle City tournament." He added, his blue eyes looking over the whole crowd.

At an apartment, Ryou, a young white blond teen was sitting in front of the T.V. eating ice cream and watching his billionaire classmate on T.V making an announcement.

"_Duelists will be required to invent their very own original game to submit to KaibaCorp, the game itself has to have a use for KaibaCorp's holographic technology and must be related to duel monsters." _The Kaiba on T.V spoke, _"The winner of this contest will not only receive a cash prize but will also get to have a partnership deal with KaibaCorp."_

'Figures, only Kaiba could ever think up of such a contest' the teen thought. He looked back at the T.V. in front of him and sighed, even though the CEO was said to be cruel and cold-hearted at least people paid attention to him. Ryou Bakura was always the invisible one, was always the one who was ignored…was always the one who didn't have a name that he could be recognized with.

Yugi was the so-called 'King of Games', Kaiba was the 'Master of the Blue-Eyes', what about him? Did he have a title? No, he didn't, he was just plain and boring Ryou. Sure Yugi and the others were his friends but he was never really ONE of them, after all, he was way to quiet and way too nice, people often took advantage of him and his kind nature.

Out of depression, the pale teen took one last glance at his classmate's cold façade and turned away, putting down the bowl of ice cream in his hand and deciding to compete in the contest. If he couldn't be recognized in the field of card games or be the well-known master of a rare card than he would be the creator of a game, a game that would make everyone notice his hidden talents, a game that would make him be seen and recognized, a game…that would give him a name.

The young teen headed to his kitchen where his laptop was at and began typing like mad, considering different ideas for a game, would it be a card game or a dice game? He pondered; looking at his living room he caught sight of his monster world board game on the floor and immediately got a brainstorm. Why not make a game based on his favorite board game? With a little changes and a couple of new rules he could make a pretty good game!

And so the teen spent the rest of the day until the night making up rules and designing the board pieces for his winning entry.

In the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba, owner of KaibaCorp had just arrived from his busy day of work; he had spent the afternoon making the announcement for the contest and after that went to the KaibaCorp building to check on the new shipment of computers and work some more.

Occasionally glancing at the clock on the wall, he noted that it was already 11:49 in the night. Plopping down on a sofa, Kaiba fell promptly asleep still wearing the clothes he wore earlier in the day, which consisted of a brown business suit and red necktie instead of his usual white trench coat.

"Big brother!" came Mokuba's ear-piercing scream. Mokuba was Seto Kaiba's younger brother who had long black hair and had a really close attachment to his big brother. Apparently, the young Kaiba was still awake waiting for his brother to come home from work.

Kaiba grunted in his sleep, trying to cover his head with a cushion. The younger Kaiba tugged on his older brother's arm, forcing the teen to abruptly wake up. "What…what do you want Mokuba?" the CEO murmured, still half asleep.

"Big brother! You promised to help me with my project remember?" the black haired boy reminded, still tugging on the older Kaiba's arm.

"I forgot about that Mokuba…look can't we just do this tomorrow? I really need to get some sleep." The brunette said, trying to get back to sleep and not caring if he wasn't in his bedroom.

"But big brother!" Mokuba whined. Too late…Kaiba already fell asleep with a pillow on his face before Mokuba could pester him more.

"No fair," the boy pouted softly so as not to wake up the sleeping CEO, he left the room to get a blanket and draped it over his brother's slumbering form. Taking off the CEO's shoes and loosening the brunette's necktie, Mokuba left the spacious living room but not before whispering "good night" and turned the lights off leaving his exhausted and hard-working brother to rest peacefully.

Once out of earshot, Mokuba muttered to himself sadly, "Promises…you're always too busy big brother." With that, the young boy headed towards his bedroom completely forgetting about his project.

Rays of sunlight shinned throughout the Kaiba residence, coming from the tall windows of the luxurious living room. There was a slight movement on the velvety and expensive couch where a brunette laid, indicating that the teen was finally waking up to start another busy day…typical.

Kaiba groaned and stretched out his arms, he rubbed his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn while trying to take a look at the clock hanging on the wall across the room. 10:15 in the morning…10:15! The teen quickly got up after realizing that he was about to get late for a breakfast meeting, immediately he raced towards his bedroom and zoomed past his little brother's room.

He hurriedly took a shower and rushed to get dressed in his more comfortable yet formal white trench coat with the KC logo on the collar that he'd been wearing since Battle City. Now, calmer than he was before getting cleaned up, Kaiba noticed that his younger brother was not in his room.

'He probably left for school already' the brunette thought, yes it was a school day but Kaiba chose that day to have a breakfast meeting with his board of directors, I mean, after all he has to skip school once in a while to tend to his full-time job. Besides, it wasn't like he had much of a problem when it came to schoolwork; he's a genius is he not?

Necro: The second fic! I hope this one will get a decent amount of reviews, so again I'd like to remind you all. **REVIEW! **Pretty please? Review my other fic too! It's called **Destined Duel**, it's about **Ryou getting sent back to ancient Egypt and there he meets the actual Seth **(Seto Kaiba),** the actual Atemu **(Yami Yugi)** and the actual thief king Bakura **(Bakura the ring spirit).** These three all fall in love with our one and only Ryou…whom do you think will end up together? I don't know too so tell me what you think so I can make up my mind on who should go with Ryou.**

Now as you can see in this prologue Kaiba is always too busy to spend time with Mokuba, Mokuba never gets to be with his big brother and his big brother often breaks promises. Ryou is the type of person who just isn't recognized, people don't mind him and vice versa but all he really wants is to be acknowledged just like anybody else.


	2. Big Brother

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh…don't care! As long as I can dream!

Necro: I'm kind of nervous with this fic, I didn't really get a lot of ideas for this so just like before, this is pretty random but if you'd like to make suggestions please feel free. By Ra help!

The Game 

Chapter 1 Big Brother

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba." The board of directors all greeted together the moment the brunette entered the room. "Good morning, sit down." Came the CEO's gruff reply.

"Now then, we are all here to discuss things that are happening within KaibaCorp." Kaiba took a folder from his briefcase and passed it to his secretary, "Some coffee do you mind?" he brusquely ordered.

They all spent that morning talking about KaibaCorp's budget for future projects and discussed issue's concerning the hazards of using the duel disk system. Everyone in the room were all tense with the breakfast meeting since Kaiba only arranged for breakfast meetings when things were really serious, the last time they had such a meeting; Kaiba fired two secretaries and had threatened to fire the board.

"Mr. Kaiba, I assure you that KaibaCorp is running as smooth usual." A man in a suit with a mustache assured.

Kaiba took a sip of his coffee and moved his gazed from the cup to the man, "Is that so? Then tell me…why is our duel disk sales decreasing?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous and his eyes serious.

The man with the mustache was taken back, looking directly to those blue orbs of Kaiba's could send anyone to a coma, he spoke no more and looked down on his shiny black shoes.

"Mr. Kaiba…it's just that duel monsters…um" Another man, this time with a bald spot spoke up, slightly hesitant to face the brunette.

"Duel monsters is what?" the brunette inquired, fiddling with the mug in his hands.

"Well…it seems to be decreasing in popularity so…not that many people buy duel disks anymore." The man answered somewhat timidly.

Sighing and putting down the mug in his hands, Kaiba turned his gaze to everyone in the room and spoke coldly, "Now that is exactly the reason why I'm hosting this new contest…so that we can release a new game for the public, the contest will simply be publicity for the winning game that we'll be releasing."

"But still sir…"

"But what?" the CEO spat, glaring at the man who dared to question his idea.

"I…d-don't you think that Illusion-"

"Oh please, Pegasus will have to deal being the second best in the gaming industry, he already has 'Dungeon Dice' doesn't he? KaibaCorp is number one in the field of holographic technology production…now is the time to take the next step." The brunette smirked and sat up straight, "if this contest can bring up a game so unique, so brilliantly crafted that this game will exceed duel monsters, KaibaCorp will be recognized even more in the gaming world."

"Mr. Kaiba, there's a call for you" Kaiba's secretary handed over a cell phone to the CEO.

"Yes this is Seto Kaiba speaking…I see…again? Very well then…I'll personally check on them." With that he abruptly ended the phone call and glared at the board of directors. "Well…it seems that we've lost three more computers…they say there was a malfunction." He glared.

"Tell me…why are we losing so many computers? It's only been two weeks and we've already lost five new ones!" the brunette snarled, everyone kept themselves quiet in order not to infuriate the teen even more.

Kaiba sighed exasperatedly, "I'm going to personally check on the computers today, if anything like this happens again I swear I'll fire each and every one of you!" the brunette scolded, getting up from his seat and grabbing hold of his suit case.

"You, I want you to reschedule that meeting I'm suppose to have with that Korean representative this afternoon, tell them the meeting will take place a week from now, the same time in the afternoon." He told his secretary who frantically scribbled the details of the meeting on her clipboard.

With a hot temper and a mood for firing unsuspecting workers, Seto Kaiba stormed out of the room to attend to his business elsewhere.

At school, Ryou was still at it with his little project. It was finally lunchtime and he decided to go to the school roof and continue his work there, call him a nerd but he really was obsessed with his project, in fact he was so obsessed that he skipped both his breakfast and now his lunch.

Typing and typing all day long, his eyes finally gave in so he decided to take a break. Putting down the folders and wooden models resting on his lap, he looked up the sky and imagined that the clouds were pillows…so sleepy…

"Hey Ryou!" a sudden blond screamed in his ear.

"Ahhh! Joey!" out of surprise, Ryou fell back and accidentally hit the back of his head on the wall, "Ow!"

"Are you all right?" Tea asked with concern.

"I'm fine…just a little bump." Replied the white blond as he nursed the back of his head.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to startle you." Joey apologized.

"As if! You shouted in his ear!" Tristan, the guy with a point on his head playfully batted the back of Joey's head.

Ryou laughed and set aside his work, he really needed a rest anyway. Just then, Yugi approached the teen and asked him about his work.

"So what is that Ryou?" Yugi gestured towards the pile of folders beside the white blond.

"Oh these," the pale teen grabbed one of his folders and handed it to Yugi, "these are just some stuff for my entry."

"Entry?" Yugi opened the folder and took a peak, "A game…for KaibaCorp? Does this mean that you're planning to join Kaiba's contest?" the shorter boy asked.

The white blond nodded and smiled at his tri color haired classmate, "I'm really hoping to win this contest." He said, "I'm sure you can win! These are great!" Yugi said excitedly as his eyes scanned the pages of the white blond teen's work. The others took a peak at Ryou's work as well and were astonished to see the product of their classmate's hidden genius.

"Wow! These are really amazing! You're sure to win that contest!" Tea told Ryou excitedly.

"I hope I can at least make the preliminaries." Replied Ryou.

"Preliminaries?" asked the female brunette.

"Yes, only game entries that are qualified and approved by KaibaCorp can be submitted. KaibaCorp will only choose the best game entries for the contest, they wont let a participant with a low-grade entry join."

"Ouch, so that means your entry has to be one of the best so you can join then…that's hard." Tristan spoke up.

"I know…I really hope I can do well." Replied the shy teen.

"Don't worry Ryou, these are excellent! You're sure to win that contest!" Yugi cheered enthusiastically.

When their break was over they all headed back to their classroom, once again trapped in a boring old discussion. During a lecture, Joey was sleeping, Tristan was already yawning, Tea was scribbling on her notes, Yugi was pretending to listen but was actually day dreaming, and Ryou was day dreaming just like Yugi.

Just staring at the clear blue sky without a single worry for the world, that was what Ryou did; he stared there blankly into space thinking of more things to add to his game. He thought about some ideas on how to summon the creatures…would you have to summon it on the next turn? Would it be able to attack the moment it's summoned? Would every piece have different attacking patterns? Would…

Just when another question was about to pop into Ryou's head, the teacher threw a piece of chalk at him.

"Ow!" he snapped back to reality and stared at the chalk that landed on his desk.

"Ryou Bakura! Please pay attention and stop day dreaming." The strict female teacher who had her hair in a neat bun scolded as Ryou rubbed his forehead; that was the second time that day he got hit on the head.

"I'm really sorry sensei, it won't happen again." Ryou apologized, straightening his position on his chair.

"Good, well I'll go easy on you since this is the first time, as punishment I want you to bring Seto Kaiba his homework since he's absent again. Will that be all right with you or should I ask someone else?" the teacher inquired.

"Oh, it's fine with me sensei." Ryou replied with a smile as the teacher walked over to his side and gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder; though that certain teacher was strict she was really nice…that is if you weren't Joey.

After school, Ryou headed to the Kaiba mansion, slightly scared to enter the cold-hearted CEO's home. The mansion was enormous and Ryou could've sworn it was bigger than his school, it was big and white which was kind of creepy actually but you could see its magnificence outside. The house had a somewhat foreign design, a tall bar gate and high walls, security cameras watching people pass by, there was even a fountain in front of the mansion that had a statue of a Blue-eyes White dragon spitting out water.

Hesitantly, Ryou rang the doorbell by the gate instead of using the intercom, suddenly the intercom jolted awake and a voice came out from it. _"State your business please"_ came Mokuba's voice through the speaker

"_Um…it's Ryou, Ryou Bakura…err Kaiba's-" _Ryou replied through the intercom.

"_Ryou? You're one of Yugi's friends right? Come in, hold on I'll get the gate opened."_ Mokuba excitedly spoke up.

With a creaking sound, the towering gate opened automatically allowing Ryou to enter. The white blond teen walked up the cemented path towards the front door; he walked up a flight of steps and was greeted by Mokuba who immediately opened the pair of double doors to personally welcome the white blond visitor.

"Come in!" Mokuba welcomed, Ryou entered and was in awe. The insides of the house was even better, it had a European design and all sorts of expensive antiquities adorning the corners. The living room had a cozy fire place and on the center wall was a towering portrait of Kaiba and Mokuba: Kaiba was sitting on an antique wooden chair with one leg crossing over the other, wearing a brown trench coat while Mokuba was standing by his left, wearing a white button down shirt tucked neatly into his brown shorts with a brown formal suit for his upper half to match the shorts.

"So what brings you here Ryou?" the younger Mokuba asked with a smile.

"The teacher asked me to bring Kaiba his homework for today, he was absent you see." Ryou replied, reaching into his bag and handing over the CEO'S homework.

"Thanks." Mokuba placed his brother's homework on the coffee table, "Would you like something to drink?" he asked warmly.

"Um, no thank you Mokuba, I'm fine." The white blond humbly declined, "I better get going then." The teen turned towards the door but was held back when he felt a hand grasping on the sleeve of his blue long sleeved uniform.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Mokuba asked solemnly, sadness showing in his eyes as he looked up the teen.

"Well I…" Ryou looked at the poor boy's face, he really looked like he was about to cry and so the teen decided to stay for a while. "I guess I can stay for a little longer." Immediately, Mokuba's face lit up.

The two spent their time together playing a couple of video games and stuff, perhaps a game of duel monsters or two and a game of hide and seek. Ryou managed to do his homework as well as play with the boy. The white blond and the young Kaiba also spent some time talking, Mokuba talked a lot about his brother, about how Kaiba was always too busy to play with him or too busy to tuck him to sleep at night. Ryou really felt sorry for Mokuba, he knew what it was like to be lonely since his father was always away…it always made him feel empty. Finally it was around eight when the two were in the living room solving a jigsaw puzzle when they heard the sound of Kaiba's limo.

"Looks like Kaiba's here…well look at the time," Ryou glanced at his watch "I better get going." He got up from the floor and bid the boy farewell. Just then, the older Kaiba entered the moment Ryou was about to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked grumpily, glaring at the slightly shorter teen.

"I-I came over to bring you your h-homework Kaiba." The white blond timidly replied with his head low, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you, you may leave now." The brunette thanked but not really meaning it.

The pale teen sauntered towards the front door when Mokuba suddenly spoke up, "Ryou, can you help me with my project tomorrow?" the boy asked.

"Don't bother, I'll help you with it Mokuba." Kaiba suddenly spoke up.

"Please? Can Ryou come over tomorrow and help? Please big brother." Mokuba pleaded.

Kaiba sighed exasperatedly, waving a dismissing hand. "Fine, if it's ok with him."

"Oh…um, I guess I can come over tomorrow, the same time after school?" the pale teen asked, Mokuba nodded.

When Ryou was finally out of sight, the older Kaiba quickly turned to the younger Kaiba, "You didn't have to ask help from him, we could finish your project just fine without him." The brunette said.

"Well, I want him to come over tomorrow, am I not allowed to have friends over?" Mokuba replied almost angrily, heading upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going, aren't you going to eat your dinner?" Kaiba asked as if he was scolding the kid.

"I already ate dinner with Ryou." At this, Kaiba said nothing upon hearing Mokuba's gloomy tone, "Good night." With that, Mokuba went to his room without glancing back at his brother.

For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba stood there seemingly hurt though he didn't show it, watching his younger brother's retreating from. Mokuba didn't pester the CEO to play video games nor did he pester the guy to help him with his project…the boy didn't even wait for his brother to come home from work and eat dinner with him. For once, Kaiba seemed to long for his little brother to bother him; he just felt so out of place.

The next day, Seto Kaiba was still absent due to his busy schedule, the teacher had asked Ryou to bring the CEO his homework again and so Ryou did. School wasn't any different than usual, they took notes, had a new lesson and the seating arrangements were changed when Joey got on the teacher's nerves. After school, the white blond teen headed to his classmate's mansion to deliver the brunette's homework and help the younger Kaiba with his project. They spent the afternoon building a Styrofoam model of the solar system and again played a few video games.

It really seemed that Ryou was doing a much better job of being a big brother than the CEO ever could; this, Kaiba noticed when he arrived home from work. Upon arriving, Kaiba headed straight to the dinner table, knowing that Mokuba always made his projects there. When the CEO got there, he felt a sudden twinge of frustration when he saw his classmate smiling and sitting across his little brother, gluing on a couple of stars onto the Styrofoam project.

"What can I do to help Mokuba?" Kaiba said as he placed his suitcase on the dinner table.

"Oh, there's no need for that, me and Ryou already finished it see?" Mokuba proudly showed to his brother a model of the solar system, hand painted and labeled.

"Perhaps we can eat dinner now?" Kaiba inquired in his usual grumpiness, trying to change the subject.

"No thanks, I'm full. We already ate dinner earlier, Ryou offered to cook today, he's a really good cook." The black haired boy beamed.

"I better get going then." Ryou got up from his chair and picked up his school bag to head towards the door.

All of a sudden, Kaiba spoke up, "I'll give you a ride, come on." He walked past the pale teen; who struggled to keep up with the older boy's long strides. Ryou waved goodbye to Mokuba who also did the same and followed Kaiba. They both got inside the limo and sat there in silence. Kaiba told the driver a few things and occasionally asked for the pale boy's address.

While inside the limo things were very quiet between the two until Ryou spoke up to break the awkward silence, "Thank you for offering me a ride home Kaiba." The teen thanked, bowing his head.

"It's the least I could do to thank you for bringing over my homework and for helping Mokuba with his project." The brunette replied in monotone, staring out the window and watching the passing cars.

"Um…that reminds me, I gave your homework for today to Mokuba." Said Ryou, the other teen gave a nod and turned his attention back to the window.

Ryou felt really uncomfortable around the famous CEO, sure people say the guy was mean, cold-hearted, grumpy, grouchy, some say obnoxious and such, the white blond just really felt so out of place. Kaiba wasn't actually as hospitable and bubbly as his younger brother now was he?

Finally turning to a corner, the limo parked in front of Ryou's apartment. The white blond teen got out of the black car and thanked the CEO once again before turning back to enter the building.

"Kaiba…um I just wanted to tell you…um about Mokuba…" he inhaled nervously, "He really loves a lot and I just want you to know that he's a good kid but recently he's been…lonely because you're always not around."

Without a word, Kaiba exited the car and glared at the shorter teen. To any other human it seemed like Ryou was helping the CEO but to the brunette's eyes it was an insult having Ryou; the guy who seems to be a better brother than he was, point out that he; Seto Kaiba was causing his little brother's loneliness.

"Are you saying I'm a bad brother?" the brunette asked in a low threatening voice, glaring daggers at the shorter teen. He was obviously offended and was stressed due to constant working; now he was pouring out his frustration at the teen.

"N-No! That's not it!" Ryou quickly stuttered, "I was just saying that…you should spend more time with Mokuba." He said softly, Kaiba glared at him even more causing him to quickly speak up in defense, "Well, that's Mokuba told me!" he said in a small voice.

Kaiba continued to glare at the teen, who started fidgeting uncomfortably, hesitantly Ryou spoke up and apologized, "I'm sorry if I offended you Kaiba…but it's the truth, good night." With that Ryou went inside and headed to his room.

Necro: Well then, there's the first chapter for you guys, I hope it was all right. As you can see, Kaiba doesn't like Ryou that much now doesn't he? It's because he feels that Mokuba's replacing him with the white blond. Mokuba is kind of sad and lonely because his brother is always too busy to spend time with him and so he develops a little anger towards his brother who's clueless about the boy's situation. Ryou just got caught up between the two Kaibas and in Kaiba's eyes, seems to be a better brother than the brunette.

Did you understand? It's simply a matter of Kaiba being jealous of Ryou who he thinks is taking over his role as Mokuba's big brother.

**Please submit reviews if you want this fic to continue. **There aren't any signs of Kaiba and Ryou getting together yet but that'll pop up soon in the next chapter, I promise.

READ MY OTHER FIC TOO: DESTINED DUEL!

**R – E – V – I – E – W **put it all together and what does it say? REVIEW, do it, It makes authors happy /grin/


	3. First Crush

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: Must I say it again and again/Sigh/ I do not own YuGiOh…/pouts like a child/

Necro: Phew, chapter 2 at last, I'm really sorry everyone, I had the bad case of writer's block. Long time no update huh…please submit more reviews! Please! Please! Please!

The Game 

Chapter 2 First Crush

That night, Seto Kaiba was in his room doing his homework, sitting on the bed and checking his schedule for the next day. It was already 1 o'clock in the morning and he was still up, the words that the white blond teen had spoken to him earlier still haunted him. Ryou was right, he really should spend more time with Mokuba but what does Ryou know about his life? Why did he have to get involved? But still, Kaiba couldn't lie to himself; he was…a bad brother.

Kaiba got up and headed towards the bathroom to wash his face, he glanced at the mirror and examined his reflection. Here was Seto Kaiba, the young genius CEO of KaibaCorp, the 'master of the Blue-Eyes', the expert duelist…the worthless brother. His face was always strict and stern, that he knew…but lately he seemed gloomier and more stressed than usual because of the contest and the problems at KaibaCorp.

Turning his attention back to his schedule, he sauntered back to his bed and turned off the lights then plopped onto the bed to sleep.

Morning came and the annoying buzzing of the CEO's alarm clock rang throughout the bedroom. Reluctantly, Kaiba switched the alarm clock off and got up from bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes then headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower, he always bathed in cold water since the frigid temperature always snapped him fully awake.

Dressed in his blue long sleeved uniform that he buttoned up to the neck and his blue uniform pants, he went downstairs to eat breakfast with Mokuba, come to think of it he's been skipping breakfast for three days already.

"Good morning big brother" Mokuba greeted, perky and bubbly as always.

"Morning" replied the CEO.

"No work today?" the black haired boy asked, eating his bacon.

"Unfortunately I still have some things to take care at KaibaCorp after school." Kaiba replied in monotone, he saw his little brother's sad face and felt bad for the boy. "Look, I'm sorry Mokuba, I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you but this is really important…" still, Mokuba was gloomy.

Kaiba sighed exasperatedly and an idea struck him, "Why don't you invite Ryou to come over later." He suggested, though he still felt offended by the white blond's words, if Ryou was the only one who could make his brother smile then he had no choice but to let the teen play with the boy.

"Ryou? I don't have his phone number so I can't invite him…do you think you could ask him later at school big brother?" Mokuba asked, looking up to his brother who was drinking some coffee.

"Fine, I'll ask him when I get to school to play with you later."

"Yey! Thank you big brother!" Mokuba lunge himself towards the CEO and hugged his brother, a happy smile plastered on his face.

Riding his stylish and luxurious limo to school, Kaiba stared out the window and caught sight of Ryou, who was walking towards school. Ryou was walking to school with his usual smile, a bag in his hands as he hummed to himself.

Kaiba examined the white blond teen as the limo passed by; Innocent, fragile-looking, quiet and soft-spoken, always wears a smile, is sometimes seen hanging out with Yugi's group, gentle…all in all Ryou was invisible, Kaiba noted.

There was some sort of mysterious air that surrounded the white blond, as if there was more to the boy than what meets the eye, perhaps a hidden talent, a hidden side…a hidden Ryou. The limo drove past the teen and Kaiba chose to ignore his classmate, what was wrong with him? Why was the boy intriguing him? He doesn't know anything about Ryou, why must he be so interested?

'I don't know anything about him like everyone doesn't know anything about me' the CEO thought to himself, it was true that he had similarities to the pale teen. Both were loners were they not? Both were mysterious as well, sure there are the basics: age, weight, height but what about characteristics? Gentle and polite…was that all? There was more to Ryou and Kaiba knew it.

For some reason the brunette saw through Ryou, he saw through the pale exterior and understood him in a strange unspoken way…because they were the same…they were both misunderstood, they were both alone.

Kaiba got to school before the pale teen and took his usual seat beside a window at the back of the room; Ryou came in about two minutes later and sat by the window a seat away in front of Kaiba instead of his usual seat because the teacher had decided to re-arrange the seating arrangements yesterday.

The day seemed to move impossibly slow for the CEO, whenever he'd take down notes he'd always end up looking at the teen in front of him. He watched Ryou for the whole morning that day, whether the white blond was taking down notes or talking to Yugi and the gang, Kaiba watched intently and would quickly turn his head away or pretend to read a book if the teen would look at his direction.

Finally lunchtime came, Kaiba was busy trying to get his mind off Ryou by copying one of his classmate's notes for those times he was absent. Once in a while his thoughts would switch back to Ryou, by the time the brunette was finished copying notes lunchtime was half over already. With nothing else to do, Kaiba remembered his promise to Mokuba that he'd ask Ryou to come over after school. He looked over the teen who was sitting with Yugi and the others, they were all gathered at Yugi's place; Tea was sitting in front of Yugi who was sitting in his seat, Joey and Tristan were bickering with each other while Ryou was sitting on a table next to Yugi's.

Reluctantly, Kaiba stood up from his seat and sauntered towards Ryou's side, he figured that if was going to ask the teen he should do it now since he won't be able to ask the boy during class or after school because he needed to rush to KaibaCorp. The brunette felt his hands sweating, his heart racing, everything seemed in slow motion for the CEO, the sound of Yugi's group laughing at Joey and Tristan's antics, Ryou's melodious laughter…Kaiba had never felt so nervous in his entire life, he felt like he about to ask the boy out on a date.

When the brunette was finally standing next to Ryou, he coughed to get the other boy's attention.

"Yes?" Ryou turned to face Kaiba, the others also stopped whatever they were doing even Joey and Tristan stopped bickering to look at Ryou and Kaiba. Obviously, the CEO wasn't really known for socializing with others and this sudden action made the others suspicious.

"Ryou…" Kaiba couldn't talk; he felt his mouth was as dry as a desert and with Yugi and the others watching he felt even more nervous.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Ryou asked politely, cutely tilting his head on one side, getting off the table to stand straight and face the CEO.

The CEO snapped out of his nervousness and spoke, "Actually yes, Mokuba was wondering if you could come over to our house after school today but he forgot to ask you yesterday." Kaiba replied with his usual strict and stern tone of voice, trying to hide his shyness.

"Today? I'd love to! Besides, we don't have any homework for today so I guess it would be all right." Smiled Ryou. Without knowing it, Kaiba was attracted to the other teen…that smile, it was just so…so…innocent, so…so…Ryou.

"Thank you." Kaiba thanked, turning away from the teen and walking back to his desk to read a book and pretend that everything was casual, though deep inside he was confused with himself and his feelings. Didn't he just dislike the boy yesterday? Why was he feeling all mushy and warm now?

"Did Kaiba just ask you to baby-sit Mokuba?" Tea asked once Kaiba was out of earshot.

"Why? He's got a lot of money, why not hire a nanny or something?" Tristan spoke up.

Ryou giggled a bit and replied to his friends, "Me and Mokuba get along quite well and I don't think it was Kaiba's choice to ask me."

"But still, Kaiba doesn't usually ask for help from any of us or anybody for that matter." Yugi stated.

"And you're doing this for free?" Joey asked with distaste.

The pale teen nodded, "Yeah I guess, it's quite all right for me actually, Mokuba's a nice kid."

After school Ryou immediately headed to the Kaiba mansion to look after Mokuba who excitedly welcomed him the moment he arrived while Kaiba changed into his white trench coat outfit and rushed to the KaibaCorp building to work.

Today at work, Kaiba personally checked on the damaged computers and stuff. In his office at the highest floor of the building, he was looking over some files for KaibaCorp's sales. The office was roomy with an office desk at the center that was filled with paperwork. On the desk was a picture frame holding a picture of Mokuba and Kaiba, a laptop, an intercom connected to his secretary's and a couple of other unfinished paperwork that occupied most of the table. The floor was black and shiny and the floor-length windows gave a beautiful and romantic view of the city especially at night with the shinning lights of other buildings.

Facing the full-length glass window was a sitting area formed into a semi-circular pattern; there was a gigantic flat LCD T.V screen too in a corner of the room. Kaiba's office even had a little mini bar stocked with champagne and wine, sometimes whenever things were really down for the CEO he'd grab a wine glass and drink some red wine.

That day, Kaiba checked on how many duelists were signed up for the contest and how many entries had been submitted so far, when he checked on the submissions there were still only about twelve game entries out of forty-nine signed duelists. He looked over the list of competitors and found a familiar name.

"Ryou Bakura, history; finalist in Battle City. Name of game entry; Capsule Monsters Coliseum…" Kaiba read from Ryou's form.

He looked over the pale teen's entry and instead of scorning Ryou's work he found himself impressed with the teen's concept. It was brilliantly planned and was no doubt an ace game, unique and never been done before…a mix of Duel Monsters, the game that has captured the public's attention for so long and Monster World with a little mix of chess rules.

"This is brilliant." Kaiba whispered in awe to himself, it seems that the boy's concept had captured the CEO's attention.

Kaiba spent most of his work hours that night drinking instead of actually working, he had so many problems to handle, the contest, the paperwork, time for Mokuba and now…his crush on Ryou. The brunette couldn't deny it; he had a crush on the pale boy. Sure he didn't have any plans to show the boy that, I mean after all it's just a small crush but still…the thought of actually being attracted to someone…well…scared Kaiba in a sense.

He was always the cold-hearted one, the emotionless brunette…never the loving Kaiba. And so he spent that night drowning his thoughts and confusion with expensive wine simply letting his mind slip away from reality.

It was 10 o'clock in the evening when Ryou finally got Mokuba to go to sleep; Ryou had been stroking Mokuba's hair for the past hour to get the boy to sleep. Mokuba had been waiting anxiously for his brother to come home but alas he still wasn't there. Now the black haired boy had finally fallen asleep in his room with Ryou sitting on a chair by his bed stroking his hair fondly.

The pale teen had tucked Mokuba to sleep before going downstairs to leave. It started to rain like mad the moment Mokuba had fallen asleep so Ryou decided to hurry on home. He arrived at the dark living room and picked up his school bag from where he had left it, sauntering towards the door; he felt like he was in some sort of horror movie. Trying to dismiss thoughts of such, he was a mere three feet away from the door when it opened by itself and a tall staggering figure came in.

Ryou drew back in shock, at first he thought the man was a burglar but when a flash of light from the thunder illuminated the man's features he recognized the figure as Kaiba; luckily Kaiba wasn't wet because there was a roof by the entrance that sheltered him. Quickly, Ryou rushed to the CEO's side, thankful that his classmate wouldn't get a cold because Kaiba kept himself dry. Thinking that his classmate was hurt, the pale teen placed an arm around the CEO to help him balance and caught the scent of what seemed to be alcohol.

"Kaiba? Kaiba you're drunk!" the pale teen exclaimed worriedly, trying to assist his drunken classmate. He looked at the brunette with sympathetic eyes, poor guy…he must really be stressed about work.

Slowly, the pair went upstairs to Kaiba's bedroom; Mokuba had shown Ryou around the mansion before so the pale teen knew where the CEO's room was. Kaiba kept on muttering things under his breath things like "I'm a bad brother" and "Mokuba doesn't deserve to have a lousy brother like me".

"Kaiba…don't say that, you're not a bad brother." Ryou soothed as they sauntered towards the brunette's room.

On their way, Kaiba kept on groping Ryou causing the pale teen to blush. The CEO's breath tickled Ryou's ear as the brunette snuggled closer to the pale teen, Ryou's breathing hitched once in a while at Kaiba's touches.

Finally arriving in front of Kaiba's room, Ryou opened the door and led them both inside without closing it. He laid Kaiba on the comfortable canopy bed and turned the bedside lamp on. Kaiba protested a bit at the light as Ryou took off the CEO's shoes, the pale teen also removed the brunette's trench coat and placed it on a table.

Ryou stood up and saw that his classmate had fallen promptly into sleep. Quietly, he left the room leaving the bedside lamp on, smiling fondly at the CEO's slumbering figure before whispering "Good night".

The rain poured all night forcing Ryou to walk through it, getting himself all soaked and wet. He walked to his apartment through the cold frigid night alone, thinking about Kaiba.

"Poor Kaiba…he must really have his hands full, no wonder he can't spend anytime with Mokuba" He said to himself, his bag in his hands as he tried to shelter it from the rain.

"And Mokuba…he's so alone…" the pale teen whispered, coming to a halt and staring at his shoes.

Ryou knew what it was like to be alone, to have no one to play with, to sleep without anyone to tuck you in. He knew exactly how it felt to be so alone…just like tonight, walking all alone in the rain with no one to lend you an umbrella…with no friend to share your pain. So painful…so cold, so frigidly cold and yet…

'I can't let Mokuba go through that…he doesn't deserve such pain.' He thought, making up his mind to comfort the black haired boy, if his brother was too busy then he'd be there to make it all better.

Necro: I hope this chapter was ok for you guys; I was sort of busy while I was making this and didn't have time to edit it. I have to admit it didn't turn out like I planned but it's ok right? I know I could've done better but things have been so hectic. By Ra help this poor…wait rewind…this pathetic newbie! **REVIEW! I'M YOUR FRIEND!**

If you guys think that Kaiba's a little OOC here please remember that I'm typing Kaiba's thoughts here as well so the reason Kaiba seems OOC is because I tried to type things that Kaiba would think of but wouldn't show to the public. **(Most fics that have 'captured' Kaiba's character tend to keep his thoughts hidden from the readers unlike this fic wherein I'm actually taking readers into Kaiba's mind once in a while)** The reason that my portrayal of Kaiba seems different to some readers is because I'm typing Kaiba's thoughts as well, but if you pay closer attention to the actions that Kaiba shows you'll see that he's pretty much still the same old Kaiba.

**Friends give other friends reviews!**


	4. Push You Away

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: YuGiOh isn't mine!

Necro: Ok, I'm ok now…my schedule has been changed and I now have more time to think of a couple of scenes. I'm really happy that I'm getting more support from you people…thanks.

Note: in the last chapter Kaiba was drunk right? **JYue** reviewed that chapter and wondered why I didn't get Ryou to take Kaiba's clothes off when he led the brunette to the bedroom. It was raining after all and obviously Kaiba's clothes should have been wet and Ryou obviously should have made Kaiba change but I sort of forgot about that small detail. So I'll explain about that; Kaiba didn't get wet on his way to the mansion coz he's got a limo, when he exited the limo he was immediately sheltered by the roof of the front entrance because the limo parked directly at the entrance. (It's big house right? So they'd probably have a roof by the entrance)

Just to let you guys know, this fic wont be like most fics where there are Yamis and stuff. This going to be a realistic fic not like one of those soap operas and not as dramatic, this'll probably have a little drama though (I've never been fond of drama though I enjoy watching it sometimes) **BUT please don't leave!** Even without Yamis I'm still trying my best to make this fic work, it's just a little experiment I decided to do. **One must give others a chance** Before I really didn't like a certain pairing but when I tried reading it I got hooked.

The Game 

Chapter 3

Kaiba arrived at school on time as usual, he sat on his seat as usual and he stood up with the class as they greeted the teacher as usual but things were different somehow for the brunette.

The teacher was checking everyone's attendance as usual, calling out the names of the students when she stopped at Ryou's name, "Ryou Bakura?" no answer.

"Where's Ryou? Is he sick?" the teacher asked the class, at this Kaiba quickly averted his gaze from the book in his hands towards his teacher…Oh that's right, the pale teen was absent.

Yugi stood up from his seat, raising his hand in the air and spoke, "Sensei, Ryou called me this morning, he said that he was sick and can't come to school today."

"Sick?" the teacher raise a brow.

"Yes, a cold he says, from last night's pouring rain."

"I see" she sighed and nodded, "Very well, who here will bring Ryou his homework?" Yugi was about to volunteer but was cut off when Kaiba raised his hand first.

"I will." The CEO sternly said, his right hand in the air and his eyes scanning the whole class who were all looking at him in disbelief.

They all just stared at him dumbfounded even the teacher had her mouth open; Seto Kaiba never I mean NEVER does favors especially favors for a classmate. It took the teacher a couple of seconds before she could stop gaping.

"Um, Ok Kaiba." She said, turning her attention to the blackboard to write something.

When lunchtime came, Kaiba was in his seat reading a book as usual while Yugi's group was gathered in Yugi's place, chatting.

"Ok now, is it just me or do you guys think Kaiba's a little…err…" Tea started, whispering so that the CEO wouldn't overhear.

"Weird? Coz I definitely think he is today." Said Tristan, also whispering.

"Kaiba's never volunteered to give anyone absent their homework." Said Yugi.

"That's right! I bet he's up to something." Came Joey's comment.

"Yesterday he asked Ryou to baby-sit Mokuba…now he's offering to bring Ryou his homework, now that's just not normal." Tristan stated.

"There's something very wrong in this picture, since when did Seto Kaiba become so…so…" Tea started

"Nice and socializing?" Yugi offered.

"I was going to say normal but I guess that'll do." Said the female brunette.

"Next thing we know, Kaiba will start smiling…" Tristan joked, at this everyone laughed hysterically, gaining a few stares from their classmates.

After school, Kaiba did as he promised and went to Ryou's apartment to bring the white blond his homework. The limo was parked outside the apartment building as the brunette entered the apartment. Once inside he remembered that he didn't actually know which room was Ryou's so he asked some of the other inhabitants of the building.

They all seemed perplexed that someone, not just anyone but Seto Kaiba was visiting Ryou especially the wives in the building; now they had something to chat and gossip about. The women at that building found gossiping about a neighbor their favorite pastime.

Kaiba knocked on the pale boy's door, which was on the third floor with Ryou's homework in his other hand. "Who is it?" came Ryou's voice from inside.

"It's me Kaiba, I've got your homework for today, may I come in?" replied the CEO in his usual gruffness.

"Kaiba? Do you think you could just leave my homework by the door, I'm terribly sick…I don't want to risk getting you sick as well." The sick teen requested, his voice sounding a little weak.

"I'll just take the risk, I'm coming in." with that said, Kaiba entered the teen's room without hesitation, not waiting for the teen inside to open the door for him.

The apartment room seemed normal; a living room with a T.V. set connected to the kitchen with all the necessities and a dinner table, a door that Kaiba guessed led to Ryou's bedroom, another door that must've led to Ryou's father's room and another door that must've led to the bathroom. There was a blanket by the sofa in the living room indicating that Ryou was resting there instead of resting in his room.

Ryou came out from the kitchen to greet the visitor, wearing an over-sized white T-shirt and some old basketball shorts. The brunette couldn't help but gape at the innocent looking teen in front of him; though sick, Ryou still managed to pull off his adorable looks. The pale teen just looked so…adorable and…vulnerable…

Once Ryou was standing in front of the CEO, the brunette handed over the pile of homework without a word, "Um…thank you Kaiba, you really didn't have to." Replied Ryou who was fidgeting uncomfortably, he was so conscious of his attire and with Seto Kaiba in front of him, he really felt embarrassed.

"I suppose it's a thank you for taking care of Mokuba." The CEO replied, talking in monotone so as to give the impression of authority.

"It was nothing…" Ryou looked down at the floor recalling the events that had happened last night; Kaiba was drunk and fortunately Mokuba was asleep and hadn't seen how distraught his big brother was.

Kaiba was about to turn away and leave but changed his mind, instead he faced the pale boy and spoke to him, "About last night, when I was drunk…you were there weren't you?" he interrogated.

Hesitantly, the pale teen nodded and looked up to the slightly taller brunette, "Y-you gave me…quite a shock." He said softly, recalling that he had thought that his classmate was staggering because he was hurt.

"You also led me to my bedroom, yes?"

Again the shy teen nodded and spoke, "I'm sorry that I left the bedside lamp on…I just thought that you might need a little light." The pale teen apologized.

"I should be the one apologizing, you didn't have to help me but you did…I thank you." with that said, the CEO bowed his head politely in what seems to be the first time he's ever done so.

"Really, it was nothing." The shorter teen said modestly, blushing a bit at Kaiba's actions.

"Still, I owe you, you even put Mokuba to sleep." The CEO insisted, standing straight to look intently at Ryou. They both gazed at each other's eyes as if caught in a vortex of strong emotion where they could never pull back…

It took a while for Ryou to snap out of his fantasies as he stared deep into his classmate's beautiful crystal blue eyes, "Um, Mokuba was no trouble at all."

"You must've gone home around 10 o'clock didn't you?" Kaiba asked, Ryou nodded, "And you had to walk in the rain, that's why you're sick today, am I right?" the brunette questioned, Ryou slowly nodded again, coughing.

"You could've asked my driver to bring you to your apartment." Said the CEO as if pointing out the obvious.

Looking up to his classmate, the pale teen spoke, " I-I didn't want to impose." He replied.

"I'm the one imposing here…is there anything I can do for you, anything at all?" the brunette offered in a voice he usually used when offering a proposition.

Ryou thought for a moment then spoke up, "Yes there is…will you allow Mokuba to perhaps sleepover here? You see, yesterday Mokuba asked me if he could and I did say yes to him…that is if it's ok for you, Mokuba will fill you in with the date, he didn't actually tell me when he wanted to come." the sick teen requested.

"Is that all you want? It's quite fine with me but don't you at least want more from me? Perhaps money for your baby-sitting or-"

"I don't want to ask for any payment Kaiba…besides I enjoy taking care of Mokuba." He smiled then added sadly, "And he does enjoy having company around, you should've seen his face when I first visited your house…he was so happy."

An awkward silence filled the room and in a poor attempt to keep the conversation going with Ryou, Kaiba changed the subject, "I was looking over the game entries for the KaibaCorp contest yesterday and saw your name, you joined?" he asked in his usual manner.

Ryou nodded, "D-Did I pass the preliminaries?" he asked shyly, silently praying that he did.

"Yes you did…your work passed." Answered the brunette.

The pale boy's face lit up, "I made it? Thank goodness, I thought my entry wouldn't qualify."

"Actually it did…it was quite good really, it ranked A." the CEO praised in monotone.

"A? There are ranks?" Ryou sniffled and inquired, cutely tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, the entries get ranked; E is the lowest and A is the highest, your entry was one of the three A ranking entries, Congratulations."

"I can't believe I made it." The pale teen smiled, his eyes sparkling with glee despite his condition.

"Well you did…there's a social gathering for those who ranked A-C coming, I know it's earlier than scheduled but I'm inviting you, your invitation should arrive by mail soon." Said Kaiba in his usual façade.

"Um…uh thank you Kaiba." The white blond smiled at the brunette.

Since Kaiba couldn't think of anything else to converse with the teen and since he remembered that the teen should be resting instead of talking, he said his goodbye and turned towards the door to leave. Just as he was about to turn to leave, he remembered to tell the teen that the party was going to be a formal occasion and that Ryou had to wear something formal, turning his head to face the teen he noticed that Ryou seemed a little dazed.

"Ryou?" he observed Ryou who seemed a little tired and placed a hand over his forehead, Ryou was burning up!

"I need to sit down." With that said, Ryou sat down on the sofa and tried to steady himself as Kaiba sat beside him.

"Rest and lie down." Said Kaiba, getting up from the sofa and pulling the forgotten blanket over Ryou's lithe form and allowing Ryou to lie on the couch.

"Right, I shouldn't be stressing myself too much." Ryou gave a weak smile. Kaiba went to the other room to get a pillow for Ryou but when he returned the pale boy was already fast asleep. Despite his demeanor, he placed the pillow underneath Ryou's head in a gesture of kindness to provide the ill teen some comfort.

The white blond looked so serene and at peace sleeping like that, though there was still a hint of illness, Ryou still looked utterly beautiful. Standing up to leave, the brunette took a last glance at the resting teen and left the apartment room quietly.

The CEO exited the teen's room and headed back downstairs to his limo, thinking about the ill teen. Ryou was his exact opposite from head to toe so how did he end up getting drawn to the boy? The white blond was always smiling and always seemed so happy but what about him? When was the last time he smiled like that? A smile just like Ryou's that wasn't forced but true and honest. It was back when he was younger…that's right…he smiled before.

Ever since he was young he had to strive to survive, not relying on anyone but himself. He had forced himself at a young age to be as mature as possible for Mokuba; he had done everything he could for his brother…everything…Being left with the task of raising his little brother wasn't easy.

His life, Mokuba's life…their lives changed thanks to him…he could still remember that day, that faithful day. At that time, Kaiba was not a Kaiba…he and Mokuba were orphans, left to struggle alone in the harsh world but then Kaiba's chance for a change came…everything was on the line that day, the day he had a chess match with Gozaburo…his life had changed.

Because of that single match he and his brother were saved…they had become Kaibas, they had lived in luxury…but all that came with a price; Kaiba never smiled again…never…

The boy named Seto had changed…

And was now just a cold shell…

Lifeless…

The smiling Kaiba had been long gone and only a fraction remained, a fraction that could only be shone to Mokuba…Ryou, perhaps he could bring back the CEO's smile. Seto Kaiba never got close to anyone…to him emotions were for the weak, for those who cannot stand on their own…

No matter what, the CEO thought that he would never show Ryou he cared, perhaps he will perhaps not…he really didn't want to be hurt or be weak in a sense, he had lost everything he held dear during his childhood…he really didn't want to lose anything else…no more…no more pain.

He threw his heart away for the sake of Mokuba…that's right; he had to be strong for Mokuba…Seto Kaiba was not a weakling!

During his ride on the limo, Kaiba had forced himself back into his empty and cold shell called solitude, he had decided that he wouldn't let anyone in…even Ryou; he would defy his heart and follow his principle in life…to survive.

Necro: Chapter 3 for you guys, read my other fic too ok! Destined Duel. REVIEW my fics please! **I'm your friend and friends give other friends reviews!**


	5. Days Before The Party

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh ok! No matter how hard I cry or beg I'll never own YuGiOh. I also don't own 'Men in Black' and 'James Bond'.

Necro: This fic isn't getting as many reviews as my other fic. I'd really appreciate it if everyone could kindly submit more reviews to me, tell your friends and get them to read…please! I'm desperate!

**Please give this fic a chance!** Tell your friends to read and review pretty please, have at least a little faith in this fic. I wish I could get at least more reviews per chapter, I mean after all I do update more often than other fics that I've heard takes 2 to 3 months to update.

Note: This fic isn't going to have lemons ok, just like my other fic because:

1.) I can't write lemons.

2.) This fic was harder to make than my other one because everything I write in it wasn't planned, at least with my other fic I had a two-week vacation to think. If I get writer's block while writing The Game it takes me longer to recover.

**Please don't leave!**

The Game 

Chapter 4 Days Before The Party

The Kaiba mansion was filled with gloom that Thursday night when Kaiba had arrived home. Mokuba who was the only source of life in the Kaiba residence seemed so depressed that night…so miserable and abandoned…why do you ask? His friend Ryou Bakura had promised to play with him after school but didn't show that's why.

"I'm home Mokuba." The older Kaiba greeted once he entered the mansion and got to the dining room where his little brother was sitting across the long finely polished and expensive wooden antique dinner table.

It took the black haired boy awhile to respond to his brother as he stared longingly at the flowers in the middle of the dinner table that acted as a centerpiece. "Hello big brother." The black haired boy replied gloomily, his chin resting on his arms that were folded on top of the dinner table.

"What's wrong with you today Mokuba?" the brunette asked, placing his suitcase on the table and sitting beside the depressed Mokuba.

"Ryou didn't show up…he promised me yesterday that he would come but he didn't…" at this the distraught boy looked at his big brother longingly.

"You have to understand that he couldn't come today." Kaiba started.

"But he promised! And what about you big brother? I know you didn't have any work today so why didn't you come home right away? You could've spent time with me you know." the younger Kaiba snapped, slightly angry.

"I'm sorry but I had to go to Ryou's place and give him his homework. He has a cold and couldn't come to school." The CEO explained to his brother, "He probably didn't come here today so that you wouldn't catch his cold as well, he didn't even want to let me into his room when I went to his place coz he didn't want to get me sick as well."

"Oh no, Ryou has a cold? It's my entire fault! I made him stay too late last night and he must've caught a cold because of last night's rain!" Mokuba said guiltily.

"He'll be fine in a couple of days, he just needs some rest." Kaiba assured though bluntly, "He told me that you wanted to sleepover at his apartment, is that true?" the big brother sternly asked, raising a suspicious brow.

Slowly, the boy nodded, expecting his brother to forbid him from going, "I-if it's ok with you big brother" the black haired boy requested timidly.

"Sure, but only after he's recovered from his cold."

Immediately, the boy brightened up. "Yes!" he shouted, punching a fist up the air, "Thank you big brother you're the best brother anyone could ever have!" Mokuba gave his brother a nice warm hug and then bounced off his chair then headed upstairs happily.

Once Mokuba was out of sight Kaiba whispered to no one in particular, "I'm the best huh? No I'm not Mokuba…" he got up from the chair, picked up his suitcase and headed towards the stairs, "I'm not the best…I'm the worst." With that said he went to his room.

At the next day, Ryou was still absent due to his cold but he wasn't the only one because Kaiba was also absent that same day because of work. At the office Kaiba had to tend to things relating to the contest; he had to check every single game entry and rate them accordingly. All those entries were the same to the brunette, bland and old unlike Ryou's, which was a burst of new life and energy.

Great…even at work Kaiba still thought of the pale teen. He had been trying to forget Ryou as much as he could which was basically the reason why he chose to work instead of go to school today; working always took his mind off things.

Sitting on his office chair with his feet resting on the table and lazily scanning game entries, Kaiba scowled in frustration at not being able to find any entries that were as exceptionally planned as Capsule Monsters Coliseum. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, to hate it, to say that it was ordinary he just had to accept the truth; he really seemed to be attracted to the genius creator of the game…

No! No! NO! This could not be happening! Seto Kaiba does not get crushes; he does not tend to get attracted to anyone! Especially to other boys! He had never gotten any female crushes before not even once in his life…so how could he possibly get a crush on a guy he's been a classmate with?

"Stupid emotions." He muttered angrily to himself, glaring at the pile of paperwork on his desk as if they were mocking him.

The white blond teen spent his whole afternoon staying at home and resting on the couch, just as Ryou was about to shift his position on the sofa he caught sight of an envelope on the floor by the door, showing that someone had slipped it inside through the door; his neighbors usually deliver his mail by slipping them through the door or by simply giving the mail to him personally.

The teen stood up from the sofa and walked towards the entrance then bent over to pick up the envelope on the floor; the envelope was of normal size that usually contained a letter. He looked at it then turned it over, immediately recognizing the KC logo stamped on the front to keep the flap of the envelope sealed and closed; it was the letter that Kaiba was talking about yesterday.

"Kaiba…" the pale teen whispered the name to himself softly; he had never really minded Kaiba before in fact he had never talked to the brunette that much but now…come to think of it…there was something about the wealthy brunette that rather intrigued him.

Kaiba was a loner who wouldn't let anyone get close, he'd never show emotions to anyone except to his dearly loved brother; Mokuba…the brunette must've lived a rough life to become someone so…so…bitter and angry, and yet…Ryou somewhat found himself getting attracted to the CEO. Those eyes, that triumphant smirk, that hunger to win and conquer…Kaiba was no doubt a strong individual…one who should never be taken lightly and one ruled with an iron fist unlike him…who was a weakling.

For some reason, the white blond found himself admiring the brunette. Smiling his sweet smile, Ryou opened the envelope and read the letter inside; in it was an invitation to a party to be held next week Saturday around 6 o'clock that would end late in the night in Kaiba's yacht affectionately named the 'White Dragon' that will be waiting in Domino Pier.

"Participants invited to this prestigious and highly influential social gathering will be required to bring along blueprints and models of their respective game entries." The pale teen read from the letter; lucky for Ryou he had finished the trial products of his entry early so he had nothing to worry at all. Chocolate brown eyes skimming over the contents of the letter, Ryou sighed to himself upon finding out that the occasion was going to require a formal suit for him to wear.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to wear something formal for this party." The teen sighed exasperatedly. It wasn't like Ryou didn't enjoy wearing anything formal it was just the fact that he didn't have anything formal to be dressed in. Sadly, he didn't have some sort of pricey suit for special occasions since he never got to attend such important gatherings.

Ryou really didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb at the party; he was never really comfortable with crowds in the first place and he sort of had issues about his lack of confidence, add the fact that he'll be boarding on a boat full of professional game designers he'd probably end up getting embarrassed for the smallest things. The only good thing about the upcoming elite party was that it was a week away which gave the pale teen some time, if any time at all, to think of a possible solution to his little dress code problem.

After taking some cough medicine and taking a short nap to revitalize his tired body, Ryou started to rummage through some of his old stuff in search of something to wear to the party. Finally he found some clothes that could perhaps be good enough to wear; he figured that if he couldn't find a classy business suit then he'd just improvise a bit.

Ryou had found his father's black suit; at first he didn't like the looks of it since it reminded him of a suit that the 'Men in Black' wore but since he had no other choices he decided to improvise a bit, I mean a boring old suite can be cool right?

Usually when a person wears a formal business suit they wear a white button down shirt beneath the suit then they'd have a necktie around their neck. Unfortunately for Ryou, his father didn't exactly have a good taste for neckties.

Refusing to look like a 'Man in Black' agent, the pale teen once again rummaged through his clothes both old and new to find something more suitable that would match the suit. He picked out a few button down shirts of his; his first choice was to wear a white button down shirt with a collar and all but he'd just button up the lower buttons, leaving the upper part wide open and then he'd wear the black suit over that top, this top plus a pair of black trousers to match. This style gave a nice effect since it showed off Ryou's chest but being the conservative young teen Ryou was, he decided not to go with that style.

The second choice was to wear a blue button down shirt that he'll button all the way to the top then he'd just wear a red necktie around his neck plus the black suit and black trousers. It was all right but Ryou felt like he was some sort of snot-faced politician wearing that outfit and it made him look older.

His third choice was to forget wearing a suit but instead wear a Chinese looking top; he had a red long-sleeve Chinese-looking top made out of silk that he used to wear when he was younger. That top still fit so he tried it on with a pair of black trousers and the outfit actually looked pretty good on him but… unfortunately there was some sort of stain on the silk that he somehow couldn't remove.

Next in line was an outfit that really seemed to fit the occasion; Ryou would wear a white button down shirt that he'd button all the way to the top and over that would be the black suit and then instead of wearing a necktie around his neck he'd wear a black bow or something. He had to admit, the outfit looked ok… but it was kind of tacky and common, that kind of outfit had been used for so many times and he really didn't want to end up matching with someone else's outfit when he gets to the party, either that or he felt like a 'James Bond' wanna-be.

Finally, the fourth outfit; he found his old white long-sleeved turtleneck top in his closet and deciding to experiment with it, he tried it on. Facing the full-length mirror on the wall he slipped on the white turtleneck top and some black trousers then he put on the black suit to give the outfit a feel of class.

That simple outfit surprisingly matched up to Ryou's taste; it was conservative, classy yet simple and it did fit the occasion, making Ryou look like a professional game designer himself. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noted that the outfit made him look really smart, all he'd need would be a pair of glasses and people would be bound to mistaken him for a genius or perhaps a book author. That outfit plus a pair of shiny black shoes and perhaps a black band that he could use to tie back his hair would make him look presentable enough for the social gathering.

Monday seemed to come too fast because the next thing Ryou knew he was already feeling better and ready for school. School was normal; they had a new lesson, a couple of quizzes, getting bored in the classroom listening their nagging teachers… Though now Ryou made it his daily routine to visit Mokuba every afternoon since he knew that the boy's brother would be busy.

Mokuba was really happy to see the white blond teen all better, he even made a 'Get Well Soon' card for Ryou while the teen was sick, he just didn't get the chance to get it mailed. As usual, the two spend their afternoons playing games and such, not seeing much of Kaiba since the brunette had been too busy. Kaiba had been arriving home near midnight since he wanted to avoid seeing the pale teen as much as he could.

As the week swept by, Ryou seemed to pay more and more attention to his brunette classmate whenever possible, like he had a crush on the CEO; he'd been asking Mokuba a lot of questions about Kaiba that week. Kaiba on the other hand tried his best to ignore the pale teen at school and succeeded…or so he thought. The brunette had stopped interacting with the pale teen, keeping himself away from the other boy as much as possible, if he was indeed crushing on the pale boy he really didn't want to show it, he'd even resolved to get rid of these 'Stupid emotions' he felt for the innocent youth.

On Friday night when Mokuba and Ryou were eating, Mokuba actually got suspicious about Ryou since he noticed that the pale teen seemed to ask more about Kaiba than usual.

"Ryou…can I ask you a question?" the black haired boy suddenly spoke up in the middle of their meal.

"Of course."

"What do you think about my brother?" at this Ryou almost spit out the water he was drinking. It took Ryou a couple of seconds before he could answer the black haired boy's question. "Well, Kaiba's…a very good duelist and-"

"No, No, No, I meant what do you think of him as who he is not as a duelist." Mokuba immediately cut off Ryou and continued interrogating.

"Oh…well…Kaiba's smart and err…" the teen couldn't really find the proper words to describe Kaiba; he didn't want to sound like he was describing Kaiba as a mean person.

"Go on, c'mon you can tell me the truth, I won't tell. Tell me everything about what you think of big brother." The boy encouraged.

Sighing in defeat the pale teen began to enumerate Kaiba's traits, "Well for starters…I think he's a person who is nice and-"

"Don't lie to me Ryou."

"Ok, Ok…just don't tell him ok." He drew a breath then resumed, "What I mean is…he can be a nice person…it's just that he…doesn't really show it." Mokuba gestured for Ryou to go on.

"We all know he's strict and stern…some say he's cold-hearted and stuff but…" for a moment Ryou looked thoughtful, putting up a smile, "he's actually a person who's kind, he just doesn't show it."

"I know his cold exterior is just a cover for what's beneath…he's a person who cherishes what's close to him but at the same time a person who doesn't let anyone get close to him…" the pale teen smiled sadly, "I just don't know why he doesn't want anyone to get close to him…"

The two of them fell silent after Ryou had spoken; Mokuba seemed pretty surprised at what Ryou had told him, Ryou was astonished with his own words as well, for some reason the words that came out of his mouth seemed natural as if he knew the CEO well…it just never occurred to him that he somehow understood the brunette though he never noticed this.

"Wow…I didn't know that you viewed him that way." Mokuba responded a second later.

"M-me too." The pale teen muttered quietly.

"Coz you know I was expecting you to say he was handsome and stuff." The younger Kaiba sneered.

"P-pardon?"

"Oh come on Ryou, did you think I wouldn't notice? You-like-my-brother!" Mokuba emphasized those last words by pointing at Ryou then forming a heart shape with his index fingers.

"M-Mokuba! I, I do not!" the white blond blushed a good shade of red, repeatedly saying that he did not like Kaiba that way; though truth be told he wasn't so sure…he admired the older teen, that he knew but did he like Kaiba that way? He wasn't so sure…

"Oh Ryou…just confess will you, you've been asking me a lot of stuff about big brother this week, it's obvious that you like him." The boy smirked, "Don't deny it…that blush on your cheeks tells me it's true."

"J-just because I ask an awful lot of stuff about him doesn't mean I'm in love with him." The blushing teen argued.

"Oh please… 'Mokuba, what kind of movies does your brother enjoy?' 'Mokuba, I was wondering, what's Kaiba's favorite color?' 'Mokuba, what's Kaiba's blah, blah, blah…' face it Ryou, you're in love with him." The young boy quoted from Ryou's past inquisitions.

"W-well I…" Ryou tried to think of an excuse but couldn't, he was busted.

"Next thing you know, you'll be asking me to hook you two up." at this Ryou blushed as red as a tomato while the fiendish young boy was grinning triumphantly.

"Will not!"

"If you want to make a move on big brother you can do it tomorrow at the party." The boy grinned, "I'd be glad to help."

"M-Mokuba!"

"_Big brother and Ryou sitting in a tree._" The boy sang, quickly getting up from the chair and running away from a very red-faced Ryou yelling, "Get back here Mokuba Kaiba!" sounding like a nagging parent out to spank their children.

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_" The boy spelled then made a highly disturbing kissing sound while taunting Ryou from a distance.

And so they spent that night playing cat and mouse, Ryou ending up panting like a hound at not being able to catch Mokuba and Mokuba grinning at the exhausted teen all the while teasing him to insanity until finally Ryou had to send Mokuba to bed. After Mokuba had dozed off, Ryou went straight home get some sleep as well. Tomorrow was the big day, his day to mingle with the professionals.

Necro: Done, I'm sorry if those outfit descriptions of Ryou's choices seemed too long but I just simply enjoy thinking up attires and describing them accurately, I wanted everyone to be able to picture the following styles in their head.

Again, I ask all of you to read and review this fic and please if you have time, kindly read my other fic **Destined Duel and review it **thank you. The next chapters will be more romantic so don't worry.


	6. Classy Party Catastrophe

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: Don't ask! I don't want to say it! …Ok, Ok, I don't own YuGiOh.

Necro: Once again I have come to crawl and gravel at your feet to beg and plead, please submit more reviews for this fic and give it a chance/Cries/ **what am I doing wrong people? What? It's the pairing isn't it? That's why this isn't getting as much reviews as my other fic.** Please just give this a chance, pretty please? If you liked my other fic then you'll probably like this as well.

**The Game **

Chapter 5 Classy Party Catastrophe

The night sky was filled with bright stars twinkling above the heads of those below them, Ryou was terribly nervous about the party. He arrived at Domino Pier that night at exactly 6 o'clock bringing with him his invitation letter, his blueprints that were neatly arranged inside a folder-sized envelope and a model of a game piece for his game. The yacht was impressive; on it were people dressed in classy suits, the women were dressed in their finest flowing gowns as they were adorned with all sorts of expensive jewelry, the men were dressed in expensive business suits, some were around his age while others seemed older.

Getting aboard the yacht with a brown folder-sized envelope in one hand and an invitation on the other, the pale teen was immediately greeted by a man who stood by the entrance, collecting the invitations. The chattering sounds of the elite were often heard and their laughter coming from jokes rang even louder. The catering on the boat was excellent as well; all sorts of delicious cuisines from abroad filled the buffet table.

Ryou noticed that there were some reporters who were probably there to do a report on the passing participants of the contest. Some of those who were invited seemed to be around their forty's which obviously meant that they were perhaps casual acquaintances of Kaiba's or perhaps people with high positions in KaibaCorp. The pale teen felt so out of place at the party; he'd been watching everyone laughing at some dumb old joke since he arrived, everyone in the party seemed to know at least some one from the crowd…everyone except Ryou.

He saw no familiar faces and he saw no friends…he was alone. Deciding to look around the yacht, Ryou took a stroll away from the wealthy people drinking wine and ventured to the other side of the boat. The yacht he noticed was white and looked brand new, at the back of the boat was the name 'White Dragon'.

Kaiba was shaking hands with the executives and investors since he arrived at his yacht. He had been chatting with people, entertaining some questions from the reporters and pretending to have fun though the truth was he was bored to death. Kaiba was never one who enjoyed going to fancy rich parties or eat all sorts of foods that had such tongue-twisting names…he was the type of person who pretty much got used to ordinary food, I mean after all he wasn't always as rich as he was now.

Dinner was about to start so he sent his little brother away to the buffet table to get some food since the boy was already hungry and a table for them; he didn't want those foreign investors of his to keep on asking him to sit and eat with them on the same table, in fact he'd rather eat with his brother and…a certain white blond.

As Mokuba set out to look for a table farthest away from the crowd of big time money spenders, the brunette decided to have a walk around the other side of the yacht, away from the boring music and sound of business talks. Kaiba took a stroll down the other side of the boat with his hands in his pockets and his gaze focused blankly on the deck, first of all he was uncomfortable as it was with his outfit that consisted of a black button down shirt with a collar that he hadn't button all the way up, leaving the upper part of the shirt open to show his chest, over that was a purely white suit and for the bottom he wore matching white trousers and shiny white shoes; he was never really fond of wearing suits which is basically the reason why he chooses to wear trench coats instead.

Just walking and walking…until he reached the back of the boat where there was a beautiful view of the city. The lights from the tall buildings of the city plus the twinkling stars above as well as the full moon glowing brightly and the reflection of the moonlight on the water gave such a peaceful and romantic feel to the air, that night was indeed beautiful…and then the brunette saw a figure who was bending over the edge of the railing.

"Don't bend forward too much, you might fall." Kaiba said in an offhand manner, talking to the figure of a teenage boy.

The stranger turned around to face the familiar voice that was addressing to him, "Oh, thank you for the warning." Ryou smiled at his classmate while still clutching the brown envelope of blueprints with both hands.

The brunette was speechless at the sight in front of him; he could've sworn someone up in heaven was enjoying himself, watching Kaiba's encounter with the one person he was trying so hard to avoid. Brushing off his shock, Kaiba approached his classmate who he did not know was equally astonished at his clothes, especially with the fact that Kaiba's clothes showed off his chest.

Ryou was trying to will down the blush that was threatening to show on his cheeks when his classmate approached him, it's just that he'd never seen Kaiba in a suit before except for that time he saw Kaiba on T.V. announcing the contest. When the brunette stopped about three feet away from Ryou, the pale teen tried to start a decent conversation, "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Kaiba snorted, looking intently at Ryou and noticing that it was the first time he'd seen the pale teen dressed formally with his hair tied back.

Feeling slightly embarrassed the pale teen continued, "And there are so many stars tonight too." Said Ryou but Kaiba merely shrugged in reply.

"So…what brings you here to this particular part of the yacht?" Ryou asked, feeling stupider and stupider every second those blue eyes of Kaiba's stared coldly at him.

"It's my yacht so I can go any part I wish to go to." The brunette replied, sounding a little demanding. Seeing the pale teen looking a little timid he added, "I was getting bored with the party and decided to get away for a while."

"I see." The white blond nodded in understanding.

"You?" the brunette asked.

"I-I just don't feel too comfortable in crowds where I don't know anyone…that's all." The white blond replied, looking down at the envelope in his hands then realizing that he hadn't submitted the blueprints yet, "Oh I almost forgot…where do I submit these blueprints?" he asked the brunette.

"Just give them to me, I'll take care of them."

"Thanks." Said the pale teen, handing over the envelope, "Oh, hold on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden model of a game piece that looked like a white chicken egg with a stand to support it's weight so it could stand up, the egg-shaped capsule had a symbol painted on the front that resembled a dark element crest with bat wings. He handed the model to Kaiba who took it, their hands slightly brushing causing Ryou to blush for a second.

For a short moment the two paused when finally Kaiba spoke up, "Dinner just started, we better get back to the party." He said calmly.

Together, they made their way back to the party where people were already at the buffet table, picking out different foods and some were already eating. Mokuba who was dressed in a brown suit was waving his hand then approached the two with his usual bubbly smile plastered on his face, "Hi Ryou!" he chirped excitedly.

"Hello Mokuba." The white blond replied, smiling at the boy.

"Why don't you eat with us?" the black haired boy insisted, tugging on Ryou's arm, "I'm sure it's ok with big brother, right?" he looked up at his brother who gave a composed nod.

As Kaiba stalked over to the table Mokuba had gotten them to set down Ryou's blueprints, Ryou and Mokuba headed to the buffet line and grabbed a plate. The black haired boy kept on pointing out different foods for Ryou to try while giggling and teasing Ryou about Kaiba.

"So what were you two doing away from the crowd while I was gone?" the boy whispered to Ryou once they were at the buffet table.

"Nothing, please stop teasing." The pale teen blushed, casting a glance at Kaiba who was heading towards the buffet line to grab a plate.

After gathering their preferred food choices, Kaiba, Mokuba and Ryou headed to their table; the table was circular with a white tablecloth and a candle in the middle, the utensils were already prepared and laid out for the guests. Kaiba sat on a chair with Mokuba by his left and Ryou by his right since Mokuba wanted Ryou to sit next to the brunette. As they ate, Mokuba would start a conversation once in awhile to liven things up a bit even though his brother wouldn't talk too much.

In the middle of a conversation a couple of Kaiba's casual acquaintances approached their table and asked if they could dine with Kaiba's group. The CEO gave a nod gesturing for the guests to take a seat, the table could accommodate up to 6 people so there were three free seats. The three adults looked highly sophisticated with the way they dressed and spoke, you could tell that they were intelligent individuals as well as rich.

One of the three was a man with a mustache in a gray suit with his wife who had long black hair and was dressed in a long flowing red gown with shimmering stones embroidered onto it. The third person was a rather large man smoking a cigar who looked like he was around his fifty's with a beard on his face and a bald spot who was dressed in a black suit. They all shook hands with Kaiba and praised the CEO for thinking up of such a contest.

"I must say Mr. Kaiba this contest was a stroke of pure genius!" the fat man beamed, coughing and laughing a harsh laugh at the same time.

"Yes, for some one so young you certainly are magnificent in handling things at KaibaCorp." The man with a mustache spoke up, casting a glance at his wife who spoke, "If I ever bear a son I'd probably name him after you." the woman giggled as the other two laughed as well.

Mokuba and Ryou were pretty much just tagging along with their conversation, pretending to laugh with them while Kaiba merely smirked. The pale teen was enjoying watching the three adults talk to Kaiba in a way that seemed so…bizarre, after all they were referring to Kaiba as 'Mr. Kaiba' and talked to him with the respect one would show to a grown up…and to think that Kaiba was around the same age as Ryou and any other normal teenager.

The man with the mustache finally noticed Ryou who was sitting beside him, "Hm, hello I haven't seen you before." At this Ryou merely kept his head downwards as the three guests eyed him.

Ryou had that feeling at the bottom of his stomach again, that feeling of dread at meeting someone he knew nothing about, Ryou couldn't find his voice. As if on cue, Mokuba talked for him, "This is Ryou Bakura, one of big brother's classmates, he's also a qualified participant in our contest."

"Ah I see, so you're a contestant then Mr. Bakura." The fat guy mused. The adults briefly introduced themselves to the teen as Ryou began to lose his shyness and started to stop fidgeting uncomfortably.

"You must be quite good to have passed the preliminaries, Mr. Kaiba here can be very picky when it comes to game choices." The guy in a gray suit with his wife praised, making Ryou smile despite his shyness.

"Tell us Mr. Bakura, you seem to be new in this kind of thing…do you have any experience in joining a contest such as this?" the wife asked, seemingly doubtful of Ryou's skills and making Ryou feel uneasy again.

Again as if on cue, Mokuba defended Ryou, "Ryou here was actually one of the eight finalists of the past Battle City." The black haired boy beamed.

"Impressive." The rather large bald man said, though he was also hiding some doubt of the teen's talent, "But are you any good at designing games?" he asked with a strict face as if Ryou was merely a blunderer. The pale teen felt embarrassed and humiliated at the way the adults seemed to doubt his skills and talent.

Just as Mokuba was about to stand up for the pale teen, his big brother beat him to it, "Mr. Bakura here is actually very good at what he does, his game ranked A." the CEO said sternly, standing up for his classmate.

As if lightning struck them, the three adults became silent as Kaiba continued, "May I say, his work was quite brilliant." The brunette reached for the envelope of blueprints, opening the envelope and showing the three elites Ryou's magnificent work.

"As you can see, Mr. Bakura's work is quite original and well planned…now if you don't think that's an A-ranking game then I don't know what is." Kaiba spoke calmly, taking out something from his pocket and showing it to the three guests who looked at it in astonishment.

Kaiba showed to them the model of a game piece from Ryou's entry and they all looked at it in slight confusion. "Ryou, why don't you give us a brief explanation of your game's concept." The brunette urged, handing the game piece to the fat guy.

With a smile, the pale teen began to speak up and explain and much to his and everyone's surprise he sounded very professional. The three formerly doubtful guests were now glued to their seats, listening and hanging onto every word and comment from Ryou who smiled and politely entertained questions both easy and difficult ones with no trouble at all.

As Ryou continued to explain in a polished manner other guests who were perhaps walking by or were eavesdropping started joining in with the conversation at Kaiba's table. One by one, guests both contestants and non-contestants left their own tables and sauntered towards where Ryou was, getting interested at the young teen's game expertise, even the reporters were clinging onto every word, some were even taking pictures of the teen.

Ryou, who got on the boat without anyone to socialize with now had all eyes and cameras on him and was now the center of the party. Those who were chatting stopped so they could listen to Ryou. Those who were eating ate near Kaiba's table to listen to Ryou. Those reporters who had been interviewing some of the other participants stopped to listen to Ryou who at first they thought was just one of the lucky ones who passed the preliminaries. Those contestants who were bickering with each other stopped comparing themselves with one another to listen to Ryou…even some of the waiters who were refilling the buffet table with food stopped what they were doing since everyone had stopped eating so much just to listen to Ryou… without knowing it, the pale teen was making a lot of new rich and high positioned friends at the party.

People kept on asking him questions both about his game and his experiences, finding the pale teen to be as they call it a 'hidden genius'. After Ryou's explanations and answering of constant questions that were fired at him, guests shook hands with him as if he was a celebrity or a long-time friend of theirs.

"My, aren't you a brilliant young man…I'd love to have you at my upcoming party, it's going to be held at my mansion." A lady with blond hair dressed in a dark green gown with shinning beads on it invited Ryou.

Then a man with brown hair and a regal smile came up to speak with Ryou, "My daughter would love to meet you my good man." He said, patting Ryou's shoulder as if the teen was his son-in-law, "She's beautiful you know."

"Mr. Bakura could we have a little interview with you?" reporters asked.

The white blond politely declined any offers from everyone, some were inviting him to their parties, some were offering to take him on a yacht, some were even offering or should I say trying to get him to meet their beautiful daughters.

Not everyone seemed too pleased with Ryou, specifically one of the contestants who had gone a little overboard on the wine and envied the attention that pale teen was getting. The guy was also an A-ranking duelist and ever since the party began he had been bragging to people all about his game, they were impressed of course but Ryou seemed to get more attention than him.

Around 9 o'clock when the crowd went back to what they were doing, the spiteful and drunk contestant was about to make his move. He had brown hair that was tied back in a low ponytail in pretty much the same way as Ryou's hair and was dressed in a brown suit. The jealous man took notice of Ryou's looks and noted that the teen was undeniably attractive so deciding to have a little fun he sauntered towards Ryou who hadn't left the table and was talking to Mokuba.

"You sure made a lot of new friends tonight Ryou." The black haired boy beamed and continued, "And perhaps a few future wives." He teased, referring to those offers from some gentlemen to meet their daughters.

"Oh Mokuba." The pale teen blushed with a shy smile, casting a slight glance at Kaiba who was still beside him, watching the other guests at the center dancing to the music without a care.

Just as Ryou as about to make a move to stand up from his chair a rough hand grabbed hold of his left arm making the pale teen wince in discomfort. "Hello Mr. Bakura" the drunk and envious contestant greeted with a forced smile.

"Oh hello." The white blond replied, looking up at the man and visibly wincing from the man's grip.

"You were pretty good with that little discussion of yours a while ago." The stranger praised mockingly trying to act as if he was a nice person.

"Um thank you." Ryou began to worry as the man's grip on his arms tightened.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked the pale teen, pulling him close.

"N-no thank you…I'd rather stay here and-"

"Oh c'mon, just a little dance." The drunk smirked, "Someone like you shouldn't be in a contest such as this…this is for the big boys." He taunted quietly, though Mokuba still heard.

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say!" Mokuba retorted angrily but the man ignored him and pulled Ryou away from the table towards the dancing crowd.

The pale teen tried to free himself from the man's strong grip but to no avail, "Please…you're hurting my arm…I don't want to dance." The teen argued in a small voice, getting frightened at the way the man's smirk widened; alcohol and jealousy really isn't a good combination.

"Let-let me go!" Ryou started to panic and visibly struggle, gaining a few stares from some of the guests and once again catching the attention of the reporters who had their cameras ready.

As the man's death grip tightened once more a hand grabbed hold of his own arm, he looked up and saw a very angry brunette suppressing his anger through a glare; whether it was because he was drunk or he was just so full of himself, the idiot didn't seem to know he was messing with Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had been listening to the two from the start and decided to jump in and interfere.

"Let him go, he doesn't want to dance." The CEO glared, his hold on the man's arm tightening every second. Reluctantly, the jealous man released Ryou's arm and glared at Kaiba.

Mokuba sauntered towards Ryou's side and watched his brother and the other man glaring daggers at each other, the man clearly losing the little glaring contest. Ryou nursed his arm and looked at the man then to Kaiba then back to the man, he sensed that something terrible was going to happen between the two and decided to back off a bit, pulling Mokuba with him.

Kaiba let go of the contestant's arm and gave one last glare; the man smirked in what seemed to be in triumph before opening his big fat mouth. "It was just a little dance." He looked past Kaiba and watched Ryou fidgeting and backing away.

The man was about to approach Ryou once more when Kaiba blocked him off, "he said he doesn't want to dance so back off." Kaiba scowled venomously.

Again, the spiteful contestant's smirk widened causing the CEO to get even more annoyed; Kaiba was not use to getting smirked at by an underling. All of a sudden a fist flew right at the CEO. Kaiba got hit on the face causing him to stumble back a bit but just a bit, this sudden start of a brawl gained the attention of all the guests who dropped what they were doing to watch. Reporters swarmed to the scene and took pictures of Kaiba and the contestant and even Ryou, those with video cameras also pointed their lenses at the two.

Kaiba paused and with his hand wiped the trickle of blood that seeped out from the corner of his mouth…he smirked…then glared…then punched the idiot who hit him right at the stomach. The drunk faltered and staggered backwards, clutching his abdomen. A little circle of bystanders surrounded the two, watching in fascination and gasping when Kaiba punched the contestant. The man stood up straight and threw a punch at Kaiba who easily dodged it and countered by throwing another punch at the guy, aimed right for his face.

The contestant took the punch squarely at the face and began punching at random, clouded by anger. Kaiba easily dodged some of the punches though he got hit by one or two and countered them with kicks and such. Finally, Ryou shouted for them to stop, "Please! Stop fighting!" but the two merely ignore him.

Another punch from Kaiba caused the drunken participant to stumble backwards, eliciting another gasp from the crowd. Security took hold of the man while Ryou and Mokuba tried to hold back the angry Kaiba who wanted to beat the man to a pulp.

Finally, the CEO calmed down and glared daggers at the dazed contestant, "How dare you harass a fellow contestant AND disrespect as well as throw a punch at ME!" he fumed, pointing an accusing finger at the man who cowered and shrunk back.

"You are a disgrace to duelists everywhere…" Kaiba scowled, "A participant such a yourself should not be allowed to join this prestigious contest…you are disqualified!" he shouted, making the crowd wince and back away a bit.

"Y-you can't disqualify me! I ranked A in the preliminaries!"

"You harassed a contestant and punched the man who's holding the contest you're in and you say that I CAN'T disqualify you?" the CEO spat, scaring Ryou and Mokuba, "Hmp, I don't care if you were even the best among all the others. A disgraceful duelist doesn't have a place here in my contest…get him away from me before I strangle him." The brunette said in a low and dangerous voice.

Security hauled up the contestant and dragged him away from the crowd as Ryou and Mokuba approached the CEO. The pale teen felt so guilty for being the cause of the fight, now Kaiba had a few injuries because of him…because he couldn't fight for himself…

The other guests and reporters didn't dare approach the fuming brunette to interview him in fear of agitating him more. Mokuba took hold of his brother's arm and led him back to their table as the pale teen pulled out his white handkerchief and wiped off the trickle of blood flowing from Kaiba's lip. All in all Kaiba's lower lip was bleeding, he had a few bruises all over his body that were fortunately not too visible and a small but visible scratch on his left cheek.

Guiltily the white blond spoke, "Kaiba…I…I'm so sorry for getting you into this…it's all my fault." He apologized softly, cupping Kaiba's chin and wiping off the blood from his classmate's lip. "This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so weak…" the teen said shamefully, letting go of Kaiba's chin and looking down at his lap.

Kaiba watched the pale teen and spoke, "No, I got myself into this…you did nothing wrong." He said truthfully. He knew that he and Ryou would be swarmed by reporters on the next day if not tonight so he decided if he was going to try and get the pale teen to stop feeling so guilty of all this mess then he'd better convince Ryou now since reporters weren't making any attempts to interview them…yet.

"But still…it's my fault." Ryou looked up, his eyes showing a strong and sad emotion, "Just when I was actually getting used to being accepted by a crowd…bad things happen." He said miserably.

"Things happen, this wasn't your fault." Kaiba said sternly, "You should really be more confident of yourself, you did after all rank A." he lectured.

"But I can't…I'm not like you who's-"the teen spoke but was cut off by Kaiba.

"What, rich and powerful? 'Confidence isn't something you can only get with power and money' you should know that." The brunette quoted, his blue orbs focused at Ryou's brown and innocent ones…quickly snapping out from that blue gaze, Ryou looked down and sighed.

"You are aware that we just gave these reporters a juicy story right? A story that'll probably land a picture of all this on the newspaper." The pale teen said.

"I'm well aware of the consequences my actions are going to cause." He smirked, "but I don't care." The white blond look confused at first but then smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for beating that guy up Kaiba." Ryou thanked.

The CEO smirked and responded "You're welcome Ryou." He said, getting up from the chair and grabbing hold of Mokuba and Ryou's hands; Ryou blushed when he noticed that Kaiba was lacing their fingers together unlike with Mokuba who's hand he only cupped. "Mokuba, about that sleepover of yours, why don't we have it tonight?" he said smirking and looking down at his younger brother.

"Huh? Now? Why?" Mokuba asked his brother who gestured towards the reporters who were looking intently at them once in a while, and then when the dawn of realization hit him and Ryou all they could say was, "Oh…I get it."

And so without another word the three of them sneaked away from the crowd and got off the yacht to secretly get into Kaiba's limo so they could head towards Ryou's place.

Necro/panting as if she ran for hours/ there! A nice and longer chapter that I think is 8 pages in MS WORD for everyone. Please! I'm so tired from writing this chapter, at least give it more reviews!

**Please review! For the sake of what is humane and civilized, review! Nice and long reviews indicating your favorite parts would be much appreciated….** /passes out/


	7. The Sleepover

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi not mine or anybody else's

Necro: Everyone, thank you for reviewing and I apologize if I sounded a little…/someone coughs/ VERY greedy in my past author's notes for you see I'm a wee bit of a perfectionist /sweat drops/ and well, to me a perfect chapter is like…getting a lot of new reviewers if I'm not getting a lot of reviews. Anyways, thanks for all the kind and encouraging reviews everyone sent me …I'm so glad you all loved the FIGHTING SCENE I made for you guys. Again, I'm sorry for being so greedy…I guess I'm just like that when I'm nervous about posting a story that I haven't really been so confident about. **(I don't really know how many reviews an average fic gets and I thought my fic was below average because my other friend said that the average amount of reviews a fic gets is 10 per chapter) **I'M SORRY FOR SOUNDING GREEDY AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE please don't bash me…

Sorry people, no sleepover games here, it's too late for that. Remember they left the yacht past 10 o'clock and well…the party was tiresome…add Kaiba's injuries and the stressful thought of stalking reporters…so that definitely meant sleep was a priority.

Note: **Futons** are those Japanese mattresses they put on the floor right? Thank you to **Ryou Lover 4325** for telling me that this fic is doing fine and that I'm doing pretty well here at (I first thought this fic was horrible but it turns out it's doing quite fine) thanks for telling me that this fic is doing ok…I thought an average fic gets 10 reviews per chapter so I ended up thinking this fic sucked…/laughs nervously because of my stupidity/ it sucks to be the newbie here who doesn't know a thing about how to tell if a fic is doing ok or not.

The Game 

Chapter 6 The Sleepover

It was around 10 o'clock when Ryou, Mokuba and Kaiba arrived at Ryou's place, Kaiba and Mokuba had unexpectedly decided to sleepover that night after the little incident at the party so the reporters couldn't chase after them, I mean after all, Kaiba didn't want to go home to find a dozen reporters taking pictures of him and his brother the moment they'd open the front door to their house. The limo stopped in front of the building and the three of them exited the vehicle, Kaiba instructed the driver to go back to the Kaiba mansion and not say a word of his and his brother's whereabouts to any reporter.

Mokuba was particularly excited about the sleepover since his brother was going to join them. The three of them entered the building and went up the flight of stairs and into Ryou's apartment room that Ryou opened up with a key he kept.

As they entered the dark room, Ryou flicked on the switch on the wall to turn the lights on. Once they were in, Kaiba immediately locked the door while Mokuba looked out the windows to check if any of the reporters were able to follow them.

"Ryou, can we borrow some clothes to change into for the night?" Mokuba asked the pale teen while they were removing their shoes and placing them by the entrance.

"Oh sure, I'll go get you guys some clothes to change in." the white blond said, leaving the room to get some clothes for his visitors.

"So this is Ryou's apartment." Mokuba mused, looking around and going in and out the living room then to the kitchen then back to the living room where his older brother was sitting on a sofa, patiently waiting for Ryou to return with the clothes.

When the pale teen came back he had already changed into his at-home clothes that consisted of a pair of blue pajama pants and a loose black t-shirt and was carrying some clothes for the two Kaibas; he handed the younger Kaiba his old sky blue pajamas that he used to wear when he was around Mokuba's age and for the older Kaiba he handed the brunette a pair of black pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"There's only one bathroom here so I guess you guys will have to make do." Ryou explained, gesturing towards the door that led to the bathroom. "We'll take care of those cuts tomorrow Kaiba, I ran out of band-aids." The pale teen spoke, tending to the few bruises on Kaiba's arms and abs and putting some gauze on the cut on Kaiba's left cheek after cleaning it up.

"So where are we going to sleep Ryou?" the black haired boy asked, sitting beside his brother.

"Well…I'm not sure, I was planning on letting you sleep in my father's room but since Kaiba joined in…I'm not so sure." The pale teen spoke, thinking of a solution.

"In your father's room? No thanks, I don't want to sleep in the room of someone who's not around, besides I was hoping that I'd get to sleep on the floor of your bedroom." The black haired boy spoke, "Isn't that what people do at sleepovers? Sleep on their friend's bedroom floor?"

"Well…if you want to Mokuba you can, I've got some extra futons you could use." The pale teen spoke, "If it's ok with you Kaiba." He looked at the brunette, who was quietly listening to their conversation.

"It's ok with me but where do I sleep?" Kaiba asked.

For a second Ryou thought then spoke, "Well, since Mokuba and I will be sleeping in my room that leaves my father's room free, you can sleep there."

"No! Big brother I want you to sleep in Ryou's room too!" Mokuba whined, "this is after all a sleepover, can't we do it like normal people do? You know, they all sleep in the same room and stuff!"

Ryou blushed a bit at Mokuba's suggestion to get Kaiba sleep in the same room, he'd been a bit reluctant to let Mokuba sleep on the floor but Kaiba on the floor was out of the question…and then there was that thing about Kaiba, his classmate, the guy he has a crush on, sleeping in the same room with him. The brunette thought for a moment then nodded, "I'm fine with that, it'll give me a chance to look after Mokuba." He said calmly.

"But…"

"Is there a problem?" the brunette turned to look at Ryou who sat on the chair beside them.

"Um, are you really ok with sleeping on the floor?" the shy teen asked, feeling embarrassed, after all he was technically asking his classmate who sleeps on comfortable and luxurious canopy beds to sleep on a thin piece of foam laid on the floor.

"I'm fine with it." Kaiba replied offhandedly.

With a sigh, Ryou stood up from his seat and led the two into his room; his room was an average square-shaped room with four equal sides and was very neat, his bed was average with a wooden headboard and plain white sheets and a single but big pillow and was set at the right corner of the room where there was a window with green curtains that allowed the moonlight to enter. The room had wooden floorings, the walls were plain white and there was a small bedside table at the bed's left and on the bedside table was a lamp left on and a digital alarm clock.

In the left side of the room was a closet door and a study table with books and Ryou's school bag on it, just above the study table was a shelf with a few books and a couple of board games and old action figures that Ryou used to play with as a little boy. Just behind the door was Ryou's school uniform, ironed and hanged properly to avoid wrinkles.

The pale teen left the room with Mokuba trailing behind him and came back carrying two futons and some sheets while Mokuba was carrying some pillows. Kaiba helped to sprawl out the futons on the floor beside Ryou's bed while Mokuba and Ryou prepared the sheets and pillows.

Mokuba immediately fell asleep the moment he rested his head on a pillow, he laid himself on the futon that was farthest away from Ryou, purposely leaving the closest futon to Ryou's bed, which was right next to Ryou's bed empty for his brother to sleep on. Kaiba drew a blanket on top of Mokuba's sleeping form and tenderly whispered goodnight to his little brother while Ryou was watching him lovingly tend to Mokuba.

Ryou got on his bed and settled himself comfortably underneath the cozy sheets then turned to face Kaiba to say goodnight but when he turned he found the brunette already asleep, facing towards Ryou's direction and breathing softly. The pale teen smiled at the sight of his classmate's slumbering form and turned the bedside lamp off, letting the moonlight rush into the room.

Around 12 o'clock, Ryou slowly woke up upon hearing ruffling sounds that seemed to be coming from a blanket, the pale teen turned his attention from the radiant full moon towards the source of the ruffling sound and found his classmate still wide awake and staring at the ceiling with his arms tucked behind his head to act as a support.

The brunette seemed to be in deep thought since it took him a while to notice Ryou curiously looking down at him, Kaiba averted his gaze from the plain white ceiling and directed it towards his classmate whose hair was falling down freely as the pale teen looked down from the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" Ryou asked softly, careful not to wake Mokuba up who was sleeping soundly beside Kaiba.

The brunette looked intently at Ryou and spoke in a whisper, "Couldn't sleep." He answered simply.

"Sorry, my bedroom isn't exactly a five-star hotel." The pale teen responded, smiling sweetly at his classmate.

"Don't worry, your room's ok." The brunette replied in monotone, "I'm just not used to sleeping like this, that's all." He added, making the white blond smile more.

That smile…made Ryou look so radiant and with the moonlight rushing into the room, highlighting the pale teen's delicate features, Ryou resembled an angel…looking down at Kaiba from heaven with his hair freely falling downwards…in the moonlight, the white blond looked so subtle and fragile…with his porcelain-like skin and that pair of shining brown eyes, the sight of Ryou like this would simply take a person's breath away…

"You miss the sight of your canopy bed's ceiling?" Ryou questioned, still smiling fondly at Kaiba, realizing that he was having a conversation that was closest to normal with the CEO.

"Not really, I just miss the big pillows I usually lie my head on." Kaiba replied calmly, fingering the average-sized pillow he was using.

"Wanna trade?" Ryou asked, offering his classmate his pillow, which was larger and somewhat similar to the ones Kaiba usually uses.

Kaiba looked at the offered pillow and smirked, not his usual intimidating smirk but a smirk that could've passed for a smile…a very vague one but a smile nonetheless, he paused and took his pillow from underneath his head and passed it to Ryou, "Sure." They both swapped pillows and looked at each other.

"Well…goodnight…Kaiba." Ryou softly spoke while smiling down at his classmate who looked up at him.

The brunette let out a soft sigh, "goodnight…Ryou." He replied, smirking at Ryou and turning away to get some sleep.

The pale teen didn't know if it was a trick of the moonlight or if it was for real but he could've sworn Kaiba's smirk looked more like a smile…a heart-warming smile. Smiling in content, Ryou focused his gaze towards the full moon and brilliant stars outside and slept with a happy smile on his face.

Kaiba woke up around 9 o'clock in the morning and sauntered towards the kitchen to be met by the sight of his little brother already eating breakfast and Ryou who was already dressed in casual clothes which consisted of a white long-sleeved turtle neck top, a pair of brown shoes and some black pants but was also wearing an apron while making pancakes. The pale teen had just finished making a new batch when he noticed his classmate by the entrance, leaning against the doorframe.

"Good morning Kaiba, I just made breakfast, I hope pancakes are fine with you." the white blond greeted with his usual smile, taking off his apron, smoothing down his clothes and putting the plate of freshly made pancakes on the table.

Kaiba settled himself in a seat beside his brother who was happily eating or should I say shoveling down the pancakes. Ryou placed a plate, a fork and a knife in front of Kaiba and settled himself in the seat beside his classmate; the table was square shaped and was made out of wood with four chairs to accommodate four people.

"Yey! More pancakes!" Mokuba chirped happily, getting more pancakes, "these are really good!"

"Thanks Mokuba." Ryou replied, serving himself some and pouring syrup on them, "have some Kaiba." He pushed the plate of pancakes towards his classmate.

The brunette merely shook his head no, declining the offer, "big brother! Just eat will you, they're really good!" Mokuba chirped, "besides, you rarely eat breakfast back at home." He added; pointing out that his brother usually skips breakfast.

"Really? You mean you often skip breakfast?" the pale teen inquired, looking at his classmate and setting down a glass of pineapple juice beside Kaiba's plate.

The brunette nodded in his usual composed manner and spoke; "Sometimes breakfast makes me late for school or work." He said; Kaiba usually skipped breakfast because of his usually hectic schedule. If he weren't skipping breakfast for work then he'd be skipping breakfast so he wouldn't be late for school.

"Well you better eat up then." The white blond enticed, pushing the plate towards his classmate.

"Yeah and don't say you can't coz you've got work today." The black haired boy smirked, "I checked your schedule while you were asleep and it says you're free for the day."

The older Kaiba sighed exasperatedly at his little brother and picked up a fork then began serving himself some of Ryou's cooking, pouring some syrup on the pancakes, "Very well, I'll eat." He spoke calmly, cutting a piece of the pancake on his plate and raising a fork with a piece of pancake to his mouth.

Ryou and Mokuba looked intently at the brunette as he raised the fork to his mouth, syrup dripping from the piece of pancake. Kaiba eyed the piece of food seriously and paused for a second as if in deep thought, he looked at his fork then looked at Mokuba then to the cook who was secretly praying that Kaiba would like his cooking.

After eyeing Ryou, Kaiba looked back at his fork with a very serious expression on his face. The brunette opened slightly opened his mouth and pushed in the fork in…he chewed…and chewed…and chewed, he closed his eyes in concentration and took his time to taste the piece of pancake in his mouth.

From his throat came a gulping sound, signaling that the brunette had completely consumed the piece of pancake, he opened his eyes and searched the square-shaped table then found what he was looking for without a single change on his facial expression.

Kaiba reached for the cold glass of pineapple juice to his right and felt the cold temperature of the glass, he brought it up to his moist lips and tilted it, drinking the contents slowly…he gulped…and gulped…and gulped then placed the glass back on the table.

With his right hand, Kaiba wiped the edge of his mouth, his hand slightly touching the cut on his lower lip from last night's brawling. He sat up straight with his face contorted into a stern expression as he moved his gaze from the glass to his plate then to Ryou and Mokuba who had both been closely watching him eat that small piece of pancake with great detail.

"Well…h-how is it?" Ryou timidly asked, thinking that his classmate was not satisfied with his cooking because Kaiba had a stern 'I'm going to fire you' look on his face.

A pause…then Kaiba spoke in a very dead serious tone as if he was about to tell Mokuba and Ryou a secret. Mokuba and Ryou slowly moved forward, closer to Kaiba while Kaiba looked at the both of them, slowly moving his head from left to right…

He paused the closed his eyes in concentration as if he was a judge in one of those fancy international cooking contests…then he spoke….

"It's good." He said bluntly, drawing back and sighing in content.

Ryou sat there dumbfounded, his right eye twitching madly…did he just say it was good? But Kaiba was so serious and he looked like he wasn't satisfied…as if the food wasn't good enough…as if he was angry at the food.

"GOOD?" the pale teen suddenly shouted out, his eyes widening in confusion and his shoulders slumping, "I thought that you…and that you-like…and the food was-" he stuttered.

At Ryou's outburst, Mokuba started laughing his head off, "Oh Ryou, that's just how big brother tastes food!" He explained, "he's been used to tasting all sorts of foreign cuisines and well…he pretty much has the tongue of a food critic." He giggled.

Blushing in embarrassment, the pale teen spoke, "I thought you hated…I mean your facial expressions told me you hated it or something." He had his head down and was looking up at Kaiba through his white blond bangs.

Kaiba smirked at his classmate and spoke, "That's just how I taste cooking that I'm trying for the first time…like what Mokuba said, I've got the tongue of a food critic."

"He's really picky." The black haired boy grinned, "You should be proud big brother said your pancakes are good, he doesn't even praise world-class chefs that much."

Ryou blushed in embarrassment at the two Kaibas' little joke as they continued eating breakfast, he was happy though since Kaiba really seemed to enjoy the pancakes; not only Mokuba was helping himself to the pancakes but Kaiba as well.

'I guess I should be proud of the fact that Kaiba praised my cooking.' Ryou thought to himself, smiling as he watched Mokuba whining at Kaiba for taking the last piece of pancake, 'come to think of it, he doesn't really praise people that much.' He smiled and continued eating the food on his plate in fear of Mokuba getting to it first.

Breakfast was fun, Ryou had to admit, having the two Kaibas around for breakfast made it better than eating all alone like he usually does. They all finished breakfast around10 o'clock and decided to go to the mall since Ryou had to go grocery shopping to buy some food, shampoo and a few first-aid materials for Kaiba who still had those injuries from last night. Mokuba wanted to go to the mall since he wanted his big brother to come along with them; Kaiba didn't really have a choice since he was free for the day, besides it was a perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with Mokuba.

Mokuba had called home earlier and had gotten some of his and Kaiba's things secretly brought over to Ryou's apartment so he and his brother could change into their clothes and not have to borrow Ryou's clothes. The younger Kaiba was the first one to use the bathroom and came out wearing a long-sleeved blue and green striped shirt with a yellow vest and some blue jeans then a pair of white with a little blue colored sneakers, next to use the bathroom was Kaiba who came out wearing his long-sleeved blue trench coat, black shoes and pants that he used to wear before when he hadn't started wearing white trench coats. Ryou had already taken a bath before breakfast mainly because he woke up earlier than Mokuba.

Necro: There! Now people, as you've noticed, chapters 4,5 and 6 are kind of different from the previous ones because in the previous ones I took you into Kaiba's mind and actually showed to you his thoughts about Ryou and certain things. As you remember in chapter 3: Push You Away, Kaiba promised to himself not to let anyone get close to him which is what he is trying to do in chapters 4,5 and this one. I didn't type much about Kaiba's thoughts about Ryou in these chapters so that you guys wont think that he isn't trying to push Ryou away because in these chapters he is indeed trying to push Ryou away but he's doing this slowly, which is the reason why he still helped Ryou with that 'confidence' thing back at the yacht party.

So as you can see in chapters 4,5 and 6, I'm applying the same technique most writers who want to perfectly portray Kaiba as a snobby rich guy. This technique is a technique wherein the author doesn't put too much detail about a certain character's feelings but more on practical actions to give that character a sense of coldness.

**Basically, I'm trying to portray to everyone that Kaiba is still trying to push Ryou away but it really isn't working because in certain situations he actually finds himself comforting the pale teen though in truth he wants to push him away and make sure the teen doesn't get too close to him which is the exact opposite of what's happening because he's still getting drawn to Ryou without noticing.**

/sacrificing a live chicken and praying to the gods/ **Homage to thee oh mighty Egyptian gods, I ask thee to bring forth…more reviews!**


	8. To Be Normal

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi not mine, not ever! Oh and I also don't own Kodak.

Necro: I had a really hard time thinking this up since I've got writer's block again. I got a friend of mine (the same friend who updates my profile page) to do some research about Capsule Monsters Coliseum, he says that it's Mokuba's game like Monster World is Ryou's, Duel Monster is Yugi's and Dungeon Dice is Duke's. Though CMC is really Mokuba's game, this story is merely a fanfic so here it's Ryou's ok.

Note: The clothes that Mokuba and Kaiba wore to the mall came from the actual series; Kaiba will be wearing a blue long-sleeved trench coat and pants that he wore in the series before he started wearing that white one in Battle City (he still wore that blue trench around Duelist Kingdom and when Isis gave him Obelisk), Mokuba here will be wearing that outfit he wore in Battle City which consisted of a long-sleeved blue and green striped shirt with a yellow vest and a pair of blue pants just incase you guys didn't remember. Don't forget when they got to the mall they changed into a disguise that I made up.

The Game 

Chapter 7 To Be Normal

That Sunday morning Ryou, Kaiba and Mokuba went to the mall to do some grocery shopping since Ryou ran out of shampoo, some food and band-aids. They knew the risk of getting swarmed by reporters at the mall but didn't care; Kaiba had made a few calls before they left the apartment, making sure that their whereabouts were still unknown and were to be kept unknown to the reporters. Kaiba rarely spends time with Mokuba so this was the perfect time to spend the day with him even if Ryou would have to tag along and even though there's a high possibility of them getting spotted by reporters.

On their way out of Ryou's apartment room, neighbors kept on staring at them weirdly; they had watched the early morning news report on T.V. about the yacht party for the participants who passed the contest KaibaCorp was hosting and everything that happened there. It was the same on their way to the mall, some people on the street kept on turning their heads towards them and kept on whispering in hushed voices but Ryou, Kaiba and Mokuba didn't care.

Once they got to the mall they immediately headed to the supermarket to buy some groceries and stuff, avoiding the newspaper stands as much as possible that had their faces on the front page of all the newspapers; Mokuba, being the bubbliest among the three kept on pointing out different sweets and junk foods for Ryou to buy, Ryou simply smiled and giggled while Kaiba, for some reason ended up pushing the pushcart of groceries.

"C'mon Ryou! Just a few bars of chocolate please." the black haired boy whined, tugging on Ryou's sleeve.

"Mokuba, we're don't exactly live with Ryou, don't forget." Kaiba spoke up, his hands on the grocery cart's handle and his face still stern.

"Oh don't worry about it, just a few ok Mokuba?" Ryou smiled, grabbing three bars of Hershey's chocolate bars.

"Yey!"

"Don't spoil him too much." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, it's just chocolate, kids love chocolate." The pale teen giggled, "a few bars of chocolate wont do any harm."

The three of them in the supermarket really looked like they were close brothers with Kaiba being the eldest brother who takes care of everyone, Ryou being the middle child who spoils their youngest brother and Mokuba of course as the youngest sibling with a sweet tooth.

The cashier who checked their purchases and the guy who packed them in a grocery bag gave Ryou and the two Kaibas weird looks, Ryou got uncomfortable with all the staring and decided to head for the bench area near the wishing fountain on the ground floor of the mall. Once there the three of them took a seat on a bench facing the wishing fountain, Kaiba carrying the grocery bag.

It was so peaceful just sitting there and gazing at the large fountain with its shooting waters and endless amount of coins…it would have been like a date if Mokuba wasn't around…and wasn't a little high on sugar; it seems that Mokuba ate a little too much chocolate and went a little hyper though this was not too noticeable.

"Some people have been giving us odd looks since we left the apartment." Ryou spoke up to break the silence between the three.

Kaiba set down the grocery bag and looked intently at the fountain then spoke, "People who've been reading the newspaper and watching the morning news at least." He said calmly as if the whole situation wasn't affecting him.

Ryou sighed and looked at his classmate who was sitting beside him, noticing the small cut on Kaiba's left cheek, "It's kind of annoying isn't it?" said the pale teen, reaching for the band-aids in the grocery bag.

"Not really, you'll get used to it." The CEO replied blankly, "I just wish those stupid reporters wouldn't get Mokuba involved." He added.

"I wish people would stop staring at us, they keep on talking in hushed voices when we're around." The pale teen sighed and placed a band-aid on Kaiba's left cheek without a word, gaining a confused look from the brunette.

Ryou's touch was so soft like a feather…as if he was an angel healing the cut on Kaiba's cheek…they looked at each other that way for a moment; Kaiba with a confused look on his face and Ryou with a little blush when he noticed his classmate staring at him…

"I've got an idea!" the rather hyper but not clearly hyper Mokuba suddenly spoke up, beaming and grinning like there was no tomorrow, disturbing the sweet and almost romantic moment between Kaiba and Ryou "Big brother, you don't mind spending a little money do you?" he stood in front of Kaiba and asked sweetly just like what a kid does to his parent when he wants something like a toy.

Kaiba snorted and spoke, "I rarely spend it on myself, I don't mind." He spoke bluntly.

"Then let's go!" Mokuba grinned and quickly grabbed hold of Ryou and Kaiba's hands, pulling them up from the bench, Ryou making a quick grab for the groceries. Mokuba led the two teens to the second floor where there were lots of different clothing stores to choose from, Mokuba and Ryou oblivious to the presence of a couple of shadows that were trailing behind them and watching their every move ever since they entered the supermarket unlike Kaiba who had a feeling that they were being followed.

"Mokuba, what are you planning?" Ryou questioned, looking down at the black haired boy in front of him who was looking intently at the stores of clothes and such. Without a word, Mokuba dragged the two teens into a store and started picking out clothes for them to wear.

The boy tossed a pile of clothing towards his brother who caught them, and held them up; Mokuba did the same to Ryou who awkwardly caught the clothes. Ryou looked at the bundle of different clothes in his arms then looked at Kaiba who was also looking at him.

"Well? Try them on." Mokuba ushered, pushing the two older teens towards the changing rooms.

"B-but Mokuba."

"C'mon Ryou, you said you didn't want people to keep on staring at us right? What better way to make them stop than to be in a disguise?" the black haired boy spoke up, picking out some clothes for himself.

"So basically you're making us play 'dress-up' huh?" the older Kaiba spoke up with his usual blank and emotionless tone. Mokuba nodded enthusiastically and put up a cute pouting face to soften his big brother.

"C'mon big brother, pretty please?" the sugar high boy requested cutely, looking like a cute stray puppy with that expression on his face. Kaiba sighed in defeat, eyeing the clothes in his hands with an unreadable expression on his face then entering the changing room to change.

"D-do I have to Mokuba?" Ryou asked in a soft shy voice basically because he didn't want Kaiba to pay for the clothes they were about to purchase. Mokuba nodded and pushed Ryou into the changing room beside Kaiba's and quickly occupied the other empty changing room beside Ryou's.

While in the changing room, Ryou spoke up shyly, "I think I'll pass Mokuba." He said through the wall that separated him and Mokuba.

"Oh c'mon Ryou, it wouldn't be fun without you in a disguise too." Mokuba pouted, putting on a shirt, "Don't fret about this Ryou, big brother said it was all right for him to pay if that's what you're so worried about." The black haired boy explained.

"But still-"

Kaiba who was in the changing cubicle beside Ryou sighed exasperatedly and spoke, "Just wear the clothes, I don't mind paying." He said in a rather impatient tone. Ryou was about to speak up when Kaiba cut him off, "It's no big deal, it's just a couple of clothes."

"Yeah, and think of it as a thank you for letting us borrow your clothes and letting us sleepover last night." Mokuba spoke, exiting the changing room in his new clothes and waiting for the other two to come out.

Ryou gave a sigh of defeat and gave up, "Ok...fine, I'll wear them." He said; he knew he couldn't win an argument against Mokuba let alone an argument against Kaiba.

After a few moments of waiting, Kaiba and Ryou emerged from the changing rooms in their new outfits, their old clothes in their arms. Mokuba was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a brown button down shirt that wasn't buttoned and a pair of black shorts that reached slightly below the knees.

The pale teen was dressed in a long-sleeved brown, mocha brown and white striped shirt with a yellow vest much like the one Mokuba wore before and a pair of brown pants; it seems that Mokuba had chosen clothes that would accentuate Ryou's brown eyes. Ryou turned to look at his classmate and was stunned at the sight before him, Kaiba was simply clad in a black button down long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants that matched his black shoes but…he really looked good in them.

The brunette noticed his classmate staring at him and spoke, "What are you looking at?" he asked coldly, watching Ryou flinch at his question.

"I-um…I-just-" the pale teen stuttered.

"Out with it."

Ryou tried to will down the blush that was threatening to show on his cheeks and spoke calmly, "It's just that I've never seen you in ordinary clothes before." He spoke softly, making Kaiba raise a brow.

"Oh really? Elaborate." He said flatly, still looking intently at his classmate.

"It-it's just that…you're always in a trench coat you know and…I've never seen you in anything else other than a business suit and our school uniform." The pale teen answered softly, "Well…except for last night when you were in my t-shirt of course…plus, you look good in normal clothes." He added with a slight blush.

Kaiba made no comment about this and kept silent, actually both of them were silent for some time…then they noticed Mokuba was gone. "Mokuba?" Ryou wondered out loud.

"Over here!" the black haired boy waved at them from the hat section. Kaiba and Ryou quickly followed, finding Mokuba looking over a couple of hats. "A disguise can't be complete without a hat right?" the boy said, putting a black hat on and tucking his long black hair under it.

Mokuba handed his brother and Ryou each a black hat that looked exactly like the one he was wearing and got the two to wear it; Kaiba slipped on the hat which covered his brown hair a bit while Ryou tucked his long hair under the hat just like what Mokuba did so his white blond hair wouldn't be too apparent.

At least this time when they had finished shopping for disguises and having the tags removed, the cashiers didn't seem to stare at them too much though they still looked a little peculiar with their matching black hats. The three exited the store they had purchased their clothes from, carrying with them Ryou's grocery bag and a couple of other bags with their old clothes in them.

Being the hyper little boy he was, Mokuba started scurrying and jumping up and down the moment they exited the store, bumping into a familiar someone. At first they thought it was one of those stupid reporters who were stalking them but another closer look at the person proved them wrong.

"Joey?" Ryou exclaimed, sauntering towards Mokuba and Joey. "Are you two ok?" the serene teen asked.

"I'm fine, are YOU?" the blond teen asked mockingly, "What are ya' doing' spending time with this heartless bastard?" he asked in a rather gruff tone, referring to Kaiba who was sauntering towards Mokuba as the so-called 'bastard'.

"Hey!" Mokuba started with an intention to defend his big brother. While this entire ruckus was happening, Kaiba took a quick glance around the area, searching for something or someone he knew was watching them from the start. The brunette's eyes quickly caught sight of a spiky tri-color head, retreating to the protection of an ornamental plant.

"Ok mutt, where are they?" Kaiba asked none too gently.

"W-where are who?" Joey replied, not wanting Kaiba to know about his 'accomplices'.

"What do you mean Kaiba?" the pale teen inquired.

Kaiba turned his gaze from Joey to Ryou and explained, "Someone's been following us ever since we set foot at the supermarket and I don't think this mutt here is smart enough to spy on us alone without any accomplices." The gruff CEO spoke, glaring at Joey, "Yugi and the others are here too, watching us, aren't they?" he stated rather than questioned.

"Ok, ok, you've got us!" Yugi, Tea and Tristan came out from their hiding place behind an ornamental plant and approached Kaiba and the others, "Hi guys!" Yugi chirped happily then laughed nervously.

"Why were you guys spying on us?" Ryou asked politely.

Joey quickly directed his attention to Ryou and answered him as if he was scolding a child, "Hey, don't think we didn't see ya'll at the wishing fountain." He said, "Yeah Ryou, we saw ya'…you sweetly putting a band-aid on Kaiba's cheek and all that!" at this Ryou blushed a bit.

"Why are you with Kaiba huh?" Tristan interrogated Ryou.

"W-were just grocery shopping, what's so wrong about that?" the pale teen replied softly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you're with him and he's with ya'!" Joey replied gruffly.

Kaiba couldn't take anymore of these stupid questions and decided to intervene, "Is it wrong for Ryou to be with Mokuba and me mutt?" he asked mockingly, glaring at Joey who backed away a bit.

Joey recovered from Kaiba's wounding glare and continued to speak, "To spend time with Mokuba we're ok with but with a heartless bastard like you? No way!" the blond responded.

Joey and Kaiba really looked like they were about to start fighting with fists instead of words and since Ryou didn't want that to happen he quickly intervened, "Please you two, don't make such a fuss about this, I don't want you two lashing out against each other and ripping each other's heads off."

The feisty blond calmed down a bit then resumed speaking, "But Ryou, why are ya' with this guy in the first place?"

The pale teen gave an exasperated sigh and explained, "Kaiba, Mokuba and I had a sleepover at my place last night ok." At this Yugi's group became silent, "What? Is it THAT hard to believe?"

"Oh so that's where you guys disappeared to last night!" Yugi spoke up, "You guys were all over the late night news and today's early morning news, something about Kaiba punching a guy who harassed Ryou and you three disappearing from sight before the reporters had the chance to interview you."

"I can't believe ya' SLEPT with Kaiba!" the fuming blond exclaimed very loudly, making people stare at their group, even his friends stared wide-eyed at him, blushing except for Kaiba but especially Ryou who was now as red as a tomato, "Oh crap, that didn't sound right…" Joey blushed and looked down, "I meant…I can't believe ya' slept under the same roof with Kaiba not…ya' know." he blushed in embarrassment.

After a timid moment Ryou spoke up, "Um…maybe we should just continue this err…conversation at school." He said, wanting to get away from Yugi's group for a while.

Yugi noticed the 'help me' look on Ryou's face and decided to give his classmate a break from Joey's constant interrogations, "Sure, let's just continue this tomorrow, besides we came here to shop not to spy on a classmate, c'mon guys." Yugi gestured for his classmates to follow, "See you tomorrow Ryou, Kaiba, it was nice seeing you again Mokuba." The tri-color haired teen smiled as their group left Ryou and the two Kaibas alone, Joey still muttering angrily under his breath about the 'heartless bastard'.

And so Ryou, Kaiba and Mokuba spent that day like normal people do. They ate lunch at the mall and afterwards played a few games at the arcade, Kaiba's treat of course and they even had a picture of the three of them taken in Kodak; Mokuba gave Ryou a copy and smiled.

In the wallet-sized picture was a plain white background that matched the floor with Mokuba sitting cross-legged on the floor, Ryou sitting behind Mokuba with his chin resting on the black haired boy's head and his hands hugging Mokuba like a stuff toy, Kaiba was kneeling behind Ryou and was at first reluctant to do a pose but ended up posing when Mokuba started pouting.

Surprisingly, the brunette had his arms around Ryou and was resting his chin on Ryou's head in the same sweet and cuddly way Ryou was with Mokuba. Of course in this picture they took off their hats and showed themselves freely to the camera. They all looked so adorable that way, hugging each other from behind and smiling…

Seto Kaiba for once smirked nicely without the intention of intimidating people, not one of those 'you are SO fired' or 'back off!' smirks of his but actually a friendly one, which made him look quite debonair…and Ryou seemed to have a visible blush on his cheeks while Kaiba was snuggly holding him…wait, hugging him in the picture. Mokuba had that familiar grin of triumph that simply said 'mission accomplished' on his face of course while Ryou was blushing and shyly smiling in the photo.

Eventually night came so the three of them decided to have dinner at the mall then they headed back to Ryou's apartment since reporters might still be having a close watch on the Kaiba mansion and since Mokuba wanted to stay at Ryou's place a little longer. Mokuba pretty much fell asleep the moment he sprawled out on his futon and even forgot to change into some pajamas, probably because of all that sugar he ate…but still, Ryou ought to be thankful for Mokuba getting a little high on the sugar, a hyperactive Mokuba is definitely a good matchmaker, just look at what Mokuba got Kaiba and Ryou into…it was sort of like a date wasn't it? And he did get Kaiba to hug Ryou.

Ryou was pretty happy that everything turned out well, Kaiba was actually normal for a day…can you imagine? The pale teen slipped into a pair of green pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt then fell promptly asleep on his bed. Kaiba soon followed, not even bothering to change clothes, he just settled under his sheets and slept on the futon beside Ryou's bed.

About an hour after the pale teen had fallen asleep, Kaiba was still up and no it wasn't because his pillow wasn't big enough because Ryou had already traded pillows with him…this time it was because he was in deep thought, today was actually normal for once…no paper work, no meetings, no nothing…just a simple weekend with his brother and his classmate who seemed to be growing an attachment to him.

"Kai…ba" the sleeping Ryou spoke in his sleep.

The brunette sat up and looked at Ryou's slumbering form…Ryou was facing the other way so Kaiba couldn't quite see the pale boy's face so he edged closer and closer, hearing his classmate's steady breathing. While sleeping, Ryou unconsciously turned to face Kaiba and accidentally…brushed his lips with the other teen's, causing them to kiss…though gently and unintentionally.

Such plush lips as soft as it a cloud and as sweet as a sun-bathed berry…it took Kaiba a while to pull back from that addictive taste of Ryou…

Kaiba paused when their lips met, his eyelids slightly closed half way with the feeling of being light-headed…he just stayed that way with their lips pressed together…then he drew back upon snapping out of the momentary shock. Looks like his soft-spoken classmate had stolen a kiss from him… how ludicrous! And yet…wow.

The brunette quietly drew back and took a last glance at the sleeping Ryou, making sure that the pale teen was indeed still asleep before settling himself back underneath his sheets and going back to thinking about deeper thoughts about his classmate then eventually falling into a deep slumber.

Necro: Oh Ra! Ryou just stole a kiss from Kaiba without knowing it! Eeep/squeals in joy/ I can't believe it! In the last chapter Ryou woke up coz he heard the ruffle of a blanket and yet in this chapter he doesn't wake up when he's been kissed! Gee…I hope this fic turned out ok with you guys. And no! Kaiba is still trying to push Ryou away but thanks to a sugar-high Mokuba he still ends up getting drawn to Ryou though he doesn't even see it.

**R – E – V – I – E – W **put it all together and what does it say? REVIEW, do it, It makes authors happy /grin/


	9. Stares, Glares and Flashes

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: Still don't own YuGiOh ok, Sheesh!

Necro: Emergency! Emergency! Necro's got writer's block! Help me! Help me!

I'm so sorry for not being able to update as soon as possible, it's just that I've been so busy doing all sorts of stuff and…my friend's computer broke (it won't connect to the internet) and right after it was fixed my friend found out that his internet card had also expired so he had to buy another one but didn't have any money…sad isn't it?

The Game 

Chapter 8 Stares, Glares and Flashes

Monday morning at long last, the weekend seemed to have lasted for so long, not that anyone was complaining! Early that morning, Kaiba called home to have his limo pick him, his brother and Ryou up so they could get a ride to their respective schools. For breakfast they had eggs, bacon, some bread and orange juice, after they had eaten breakfast the limo arrived as if on cue, waiting for them downstairs by the side of the street.

Kaiba, that morning was his usual self…in fact the brunette acted as if his kiss with Ryou never happened…after all, in Kaiba's thoughts 'if there aren't any witnesses why worry? You just act as if nothing had occurred'.

Ryou on the other hand was in a relatively good mood that morning because he had the weirdest dream last night; he had dreamt that during his sleep, Kaiba had kissed him…even if it was real or not it sure got Ryou in a good mood, plus the fact that he was going to ride Kaiba's cool limo to school…well that just made things perfect.

They rode Kaiba's limo to school, first stopping by at Mokuba's school and dropping off the younger Kaiba then heading off to Kaiba and Ryou's high school. The stylish limo parked by the school's front gate, drawing the attention of everyone to it as usual but when the passengers exited the vehicle, students were more than surprised. Everyone always turned their heads to see Kaiba step out of his undeniably fashionable limo but today was different…

First to step out was Kaiba in his usual neatly ironed school uniform with his sturdy suitcase in hand but people were surprised to see someone else getting off the car. The moment Ryou exited the car and showed his face everyone turned their heads and looked at him with gaping mouths and wide eyes, they were just so surprised to see the CEO and the white blond together; people were already a bit intrigued with the news report about the whole yacht incident and people were really anxious to hear more about that issue, rumors had been starting to stir up though they weren't too apparent yet.

As the two teens made their way to their classroom, other students would suddenly start fidgeting uncomfortably or would start whispering…great, yesterday's staring was bad enough, why'd the staring have to continue at school? People would get out of Kaiba's way as the brunette walked through the crowd of students, Ryou trailed behind the CEO and pretty much felt everyone's eyes on him and his classmate. Finally the two teens arrived at their classroom to be met by some of their classmates specifically Yugi's group who also stared at them upon their entry.

Everyone quickly averted their eyes when Kaiba glared at them with his cold stare, the brunette took a seat in his usual place by the window and started to read a book as Ryou settled his bag beside his desk and sat in his usual seat. The pale teen stared outside the window and felt so serene and at peace, simply ignoring and averting his attention from everyone's suspicious looks and watching the clear blue sky…ah peace…

"Ryou!" came a certain blond's loud voice…oh well, so much for peace.

The white blond turned towards his loud classmate and greeted in his usual cheery way, "Good morning Jo-" the blond cut off Ryou.

"Ok, spill!" Joey spoke, looking a little angry in a comical way of course.

"Spill what?" Ryou replied innocently, cutely blinking and looking like a lost little boy. Just then, Yugi and the others sauntered towards their side.

"Ya' know what I'm talking about." Joey spoke, leaning close and making sure that Kaiba who was sitting a seat away behind Ryou's desk wouldn't overhear. "C'mon…tell us more about what happened with you and Kaiba."

"Yeah, what were you guys really doing at the mall?" Tristan started.

Ryou sighed and explained, "I told you guys already. Me, Mokuba and Kaiba simply went grocery shopping, that's all."

"Oh really? That's it?" Joey eyed the pale teen suspiciously making the teen flinch and back away from his seat a bit.

"Well…we sort of fooled around a bit and had some fun." Ryou answered softly.

"Really? What did you three do?" Yugi questioned.

The pale teen looked down and answered softly, "We went to the arcade and played a few games, had a picture of the three of us taken and ate dinner, that's all." He said, peeking through his bangs.

Joey suspiciously eyed the pale teen, drawing his face closer and scaring the shy teen, "sounds like a date." He softly teased; Yugi's group always had the feeling that their pale friend was gay but they didn't really think much about that issue, in fact they didn't even spread rumors about it throughout the school. Ryou blushed and looked away just in time to see their teacher enter the classroom, "Um…sensei's here, you better get back to your seats." The white blond said quickly, making Yugi and the others avert their attention from him to the teacher. Reluctantly, Yugi's group returned to their seats.

At least during the class no one bothered Ryou too much, ok so there were a couple of times when someone would pass a note to him but compared to the constant staring and rumors this was a whole lot better. When lunchtime came Yugi and the others continued their inquisitions.

"Well?" Joey started, "what else happened?"

"That was it, I swear!" the pale teen replied, "Kaiba, Mokuba and I went grocery shopping then Kaiba bought us some new clothes and after that we went to the arcade, had a picture taken and ate dinner."

"He bought you new clothes?" Tea asked excitedly though she was a bit shocked, not believing her ears, Seto Kaiba? Bought a classmate of his some clothes? Doesn't sound like Kaiba at all.

The pale teen nodded and looked down, "Everything was Kaiba's treat?" Yugi asked and Ryou nodded.

"Sounds like a date." Said Tristan, suspiciously eyeing the white blond and teasing their shy classmate; specifically Joey and Tristan always enjoyed teasing the white blond about his love life but…this time it's kind of weird, what if it really WAS a date…come to think of it…is Kaiba even gay?

"It-it was not a date." Ryou blushed, "Mokuba was with us s-so…"

"How do we know that you didn't perhaps leave Mokuba somewhere?" Tea questioned, "What if you and Kaiba left Mokuba in the arcade and then you two had a date huh?" she joked.

"Well…" at this Ryou couldn't think of an excuse, everything that happened did sort of sound like a date.

Again, Ryou felt pressured around his friends and so Yugi decided to help him out, "hey guys, I think Ryou's telling the truth-" Yugi didn't dare go on with what he was about to say when he saw that glint in Joey's eyes.

"No! I wanna know everything!" At this Joey yelled out loud, drawing everyone's attention.

"What Ryou said was all that happened mutt." Came Kaiba's rich and cold voice.

Everyone immediately turned around and was met by Kaiba looking down at all of them with a glare, "How do we know that's true?" Joey questioned gruffly, "how do we know you two didn't ditch Mokuba after ya' guys played at the arcade eh?" the blond growled.

"Why would I leave Mokuba alone? He's my brother!" Kaiba growled back.

"Coz you're a heartless bastard you-" Joey retorted but got cut off by their soft-spoken friend.

"Please, that's enough you two." Ryou intervened, "We were NOT on a date. See?" at this Ryou showed to his friends a copy of their picture from Kodak yesterday, "It couldn't have been a date since Mo…ku…Ba…was…with…" at this the pale teen's words trailed off softly when he remembered… Stupid Ryou, Oh it was such a mistake showing his friends their picture, Ryou had totally forgotten about the hugging pose.

Before Ryou could return the picture back into his pocket, Joey made a mad grab for it, wrestling with the pale teen and obviously winning. Tristan and Tea immediately looked over Joey's shoulder to get a good look at the photo, leaving their shortest friend out.

"Let me see!" Yugi whined, the other three showed their spiky haired friend the photo all the while keeping their eyes glued to it.

Their expression was…to put it simply, shocked. Can you imagine? Seeing Kaiba sweetly hugging Ryou from behind? Joey's eyes were wide open while his mouth was agape, Tea looked shock and covered her mouth his her hands, Tristan's face froze up in an expression of surprise while Yugi's big eyes seemed bigger than usual.

Joey, being the loudest one among them was the first to speak up, "Is that Kaiba HUGGING you from behind!" he shouted, not believing his eyes and letting everything register to his brain. There was long silent pause in the classroom as everyone tried to think straight and make sure what they heard wasn't just in their heads…The word 'hugging' pretty much drew everyone's attention, making everyone in the classroom rush towards Ryou's place like a stampede to have a look at the picture, yells of "Let me see! Let me see!" were constantly heard as their classmates tried to grab hold of the photo.

In the midst of the confusion Kaiba used his height to his advantage and grabbed the photo, knowing that Ryou couldn't tackle for it even if his life depended on it. Everyone stopped shoving and pushing each other when they noticed that the rich brunette had snatched away the photo from Joey…they didn't dare take it from Kaiba who was glaring at all of them, making everyone shrink back in fear. Giving a last threatening glare to everyone, the students returned to what ever they were doing, quietly muttering in disappointment.

As the crowd of snoopy students dispersed Kaiba returned the photo to Ryou, the pale teen felt so embarrassed for being so absentminded about the picture he blushed and felt like crawling into a hole. "Sorry" the white blond apologized, looking down at the floor and refusing to look up at Kaiba who was now standing in front of him.

"I'm so stupid to forget how people would react to that photo…" Ryou mumbled quietly, "but still…I can't believe they made such a fuss about it." At this he laughed nervously as he met Kaiba's cool stare.

"It's ok." The brunette replied stoically, brushing the apology off, "You better get used to such." Kaiba added, looking down at Ryou who was still sitting on a chair.

The white blond teen gave a confused look about Kaiba's words, get used to what? Just then the pale teen got the idea, 'Reporters' he thought. The reporters were likely to trail and not to mention stalk Ryou because of the rumors and the yacht incident, scouting for opportunities to interview the white blond. Unlike Kaiba, Ryou didn't have any bodyguards to fend off reporters or any connections that could help him avoid the media, he was just a normal teen who'd easily get swarmed and pressured by journalists and correspondents.

Come to think about it…it's strange that Kaiba and him haven't encountered a reporter since the incident yet…it seems so odd this way, by now he'd think that he and his classmate would be bombarded with questions from the media but here they are at school, not being pestered or stalked by the press…how strange.

Well, the media are bound to catch them sooner or later, even if Kaiba DID manage to fend the paparazzi off for almost a day and a half with a few calls and a few strict orders to his bodyguards and connections who could've been the reason why Kaiba, Mokuba and Ryou weren't discovered at Ryou's place the night before yesterday. Soon…just a little more time and Kaiba's defenses against the inquisitive world would fall, leaving Ryou and Kaiba vulnerable to interviews…

'Mokuba's probably used to handling this sort of stuff, I wonder if reporters are at his school, stalking him right now.' Ryou thought to himself, imagining all sorts of paparazzi, holding up microphones and asking for statements.

Finally, that day of school was over and considering the fact that no reporter was in sight and the fact that they didn't have any assignments or tests on the next day that just made Ryou's day perfect…almost.

Ryou was walking down the hall with his schoolbag in hand when he finally set foot on the outside grounds of the school building. A flash of bright white light met the pale teen's sight, making him wince and rub his eyes, trying to adjust his vision.

"P-please stop with the flashes" the pale teen managed to say out loud as he closed his eyes, "I have very sensitive retinas." He added softly, when he opened his eyes he was met by the sight of a dozen reporters from different newspapers and T.V. news crews from different channels.

About a second after Ryou had stopped rubbing his eyes microphones, voice recorders and stuff were pointed at him, "Mr. Bakura, do you have a statement about the yacht incident?" a female journalist questioned, ready to scribble down information on her notepad.

"Mr. Bakura, where did you, Mr. Seto Kaiba and his younger brother go or should we say disappear to after the party?" a man holding out a microphone asked, shoving his way through the crowd.

"Rumors and gossip have been flying, what really happened at the party?" a woman whom Ryou recognized as a reporter on T.V. asked. The white blond couldn't answer any of the questions that were thrown at him, he was never really good at this kind of thing…gossip and such were never really directed to him before so…

The crowd of reporters, journalist and correspondents sure attracted a lot of attention, the students dropped whatever they were doing and turned to look and snoop around at the scene Ryou was causing. The pale teen was too busy trying to respond to the questions to be embarrassed at all the attention he was getting from the reporters, student body and teachers.

Ryou just stood there, looking from left to right at all the reporters and cameras looking like a confused child, just then Kaiba came striding out of the school building, immediately looking up to find the reporters swarming his classmate. Ryou looked behind him with a sign of relief now that Kaiba was around, the shy teen gave a wary smile and a look that simply said 'help me'.

Once Kaiba was in clear view the media immediately swarmed him as well, not forgetting about Ryou. A crowd of reporters and such surrounded the two teens, Ryou looking a little claustrophobic while Kaiba merely looked strict as usual since he's been so used to such.

"Mr. Kaiba, any explanations about the incident?"

"It's simple really." The CEO started, "a contestant harassed a fellow contestant and I punched him." He replied flatly and simply.

"Why did you punch him Mr. Kaiba? It doesn't seem to be proper etiquette considering that you yourself is the host of the whole contest." The woman from the T.V. news questioned.

"First of all, I did not throw the first punch HE did and second…" the brunette gave a very intimidating glare at everyone that would make babies cry, "I do not and will not tolerate such behavior from such a guy towards a contestant who's already having a hard time fitting in." he exclaimed calmly, referring to Ryou's discomfort of having people look down at him.

Strange…this feeling of security, Ryou never had anyone defending him like this, except for Mokuba and Yugi's group…come to think about it, why did Kaiba have to get involved with convincing everyone that the pale teen's work was indeed accepted for its brilliance and not by sheer dumb luck? Mokuba was doing fine defending Ryou so why did Kaiba have to jump in?

"It seems that the cause of the whole brawling was because of jealousy. Is that correct Mr. Bakura?"

The pale teen looked up and spoke softly in his usual calm manner, "From what I've heard and experienced first hand, I'd say yes." He paused and looked at Kaiba who was listening as well, "the participant who…harassed me was a bit drunk and well he seemed angry at me…" Ryou trailed off.

"The man was jealous of all the attention Ryou was getting so he decided to take out his anger on his fellow contestant." Kaiba stated stoically, answering for Ryou who had a hard time putting together a couple of words that wouldn't make him sound…boastful.

"Ryou? That seems like a rather…informal way of addressing a contestant, don't you think?" a reporter from the newspapers asked the CEO timidly, afraid of upsetting the brunette. At this, the reporters seemed to have opened up another issue about the two teens. Kaiba merely looked composed as usual, not twitching at the rather…brave question directed to him.

"Mr. Bakura or Ryou as I would prefer to call him is a classmate and a friend of mine." He replied, "Therefore, I see it fit to address him as I normally do." He added bluntly, casting a slight glance at the said teen beside him then turning back to the media.

_A friend of mine…_Kaiba probably doesn't even know the definition of the word 'friend' or if he does he probably defines it as a 'casual acquaintance' or 'assistant' or in his case 'underling'. After a few questions relating to the incident and surprisingly how Ryou was acquainted with Kaiba, the CEO's familiar limo parked in front of the school gate and in it was Mokuba waving at his brother and Ryou.

"Big brother!" Mokuba who had already changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt instead of a school uniform happily waved from inside the limo, for a moment the press paused a bit to turn and look at the child. Kaiba immediately took hold of Ryou's wrist and abruptly made their way towards the limo with the reporters trailing after them, asking last minute questions and such.

The CEO quickly opened the nearest door and ushered Ryou to get in, the pale teen obliged and scooted next to Mokuba while his classmate was still trying to make the reporters back off a bit so he could close the door.

Finally after a cold glare and the words 'no comment' Kaiba managed to close the door and roll the windows back up. The CEO gestured for the driver to start moving, leaving the reporters behind. When there were finally no more flashes from the cameras Mokuba spoke up, "You've become a celebrity huh Ryou." The black haired boy said with a grin.

"I can't believe you two can handle those reporters." The pale teen responded while sitting up straight, placing his school bag on the floor next to Kaiba's suitcase and settling his hands on the leather seat.

The younger Kaiba grinned and spoke, "well, big brother's pretty good at keeping our private info confidential and at handling the press." The boy said proudly, smiling at the pale teen, "he's pretty good at keeping our locations secret too, that's why those reporters weren't able to find us after we disappeared…well until today at least."

"Nearly two whole days." The older teen suddenly spoke up calmly as if he was intrigued at the whole thing, "it seems that I'm losing my touch don't you think Mokuba?" He asked, averting his gaze from the window to Mokuba.

"Yeah, last time it took the press two and a half days to get a straight comment from you after stalking you." at this the boy grinned. Well…this conversation seemed normal for the two Kaibas…it's strange how they seem to think that this issue is a game and that they react to it as if they've been playing 'cat and mouse' with the media…

"Lucky you, you're used to all this." Ryou spoke to the younger Kaiba with a smile, "I don't think I'd survive if I was in your place." He added, he and the younger Kaiba giggling a bit.

Abruptly, Mokuba stopped giggling, "Well, you'll have to deal with it." He said flatly, still smiling at the pale teen whose face was now stuck in mid smile.

Still smiling…it was like Ryou's face was put on pause by a universal remote…PLAY, "Excuse me?" he asked, his smile frozen as he registered what was said to his brain.

"Deal with it." Mokuba repeated, "What? You don't expect those reporters to just ignore you that easily and only direct their lenses at us Kaibas do you?" he said.

Oh right, of course…Kaiba told Ryou about that earlier, that the pale teen would have to get used to the media asking him questions and stuff…the reporters, correspondents, snoopy classmates, suspicious friends…stalkers…STALKERS!

"Oh no, I can't handle THAT!" Ryou groaned, his eyes widening in horror, "I'm not like you guys, I don't have a limo to rescue me or any bodyguards…what do I do Mokuba?" he asked almost frantically, he did NOT want to have all eyes on him this way.

"Well, normal people who get into these situations well…usually have zero chances of privacy." Mokuba started, at this Ryou froze, "You'll probably wake up and find a dozen reporters outside your window waiting for you downstairs while you're still in your pajamas."

"And then there are those times when the paparazzi will ask for an interview and wont take no for an answer…then they'll start chasing you through alleys and streets and finally they'd corner you then you'd have no choice but to answer and all sorts of gossip and weird issues start to pop up then they'll probably start invading your love live and-"

"Ok, Ok, I get it! I'm doomed." The pale teen cut off the black haired boy, raising his hands up in defeat.

Kaiba who was staring out the window and at the same time listening to the two's conversation spoke, "I've already made sure you won't have any stalkers or anyone putting hidden cameras around your place." He spoke offhandedly.

"Oh good, thank you."

"But I can't block out ALL the reporters." The brunette added, at this Ryou sighed in defeat.

"Oh well." Ryou sighed.

"But you can avoid them if you want." Mokuba brightly spoke up. The pale teen turned to face the black haired boy with a questioning look on his face, "I mean it, big brother usually calls his connections with his cell phone to make sure that the place he's headed to isn't jammed with the press." The black haired boy explained.

Ryou thought for a second then sighed in defeat; he didn't have a cell phone or any connections to call so it was useless, "No, I don't think that would work for me. I don't actually have a cell phone or anyone to warn me of such." He scratched the back of his head.

The CEO and Mokuba suddenly became dead silent as if they were having a mental conversation, they just looked at each other and stared, Kaiba with his usual business look and Mokuba with a mischievous grin; the two Kaibas looked like they were having a silent debate with each other…Kaiba lost since Mokuba smirked in triumph. Abruptly, Kaiba signaled for the driver to stop and turn the other way around, instead of heading to the Kaiba mansion they changed their course to another destination.

"W-where are we going?" the pale teen managed to ask, jolting to awareness when the limo made a sharp turn to the right, "Isn't your place the other way? Where are we going?"

The black haired boy sitting beside Ryou merely grinned evilly at his pale friend, "Oh, you'll see Ryou." He smiled even wider, "You'll see." And with that they headed towards their unknown destination.

Necro: Well, this chapter seemed rather…odd to me, sorry if it's not so good. I had writer's block and haven't typed for like /counts fingers/ a week which is longer than my usual 2-day breaks. **Review! Before I run you guys over with Kaiba's limo! **/tries to open the door but can't/ stupid door…

**Don't forget to check out my other fic Destined Duel ok.**

Sadly, I don't think I can update as often as I used to due to my friend getting grounded. He was grounded since his grades were slipping so he's not allowed to use the Internet as often as he used to. (My friend's the one who posts my fics for me coz I don't have any Internet access)


	10. Dilemma

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh so please…stop bugging me you stupid lawyers!

Necro: I couldn't think of any interesting stuff so…everything seems kind of random here. I'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucks…I've been under a lot of stress lately. I just really thought it best if Ryou had a cell phone so…here you go Ryou! **Chibirose**, sorry but Ryou's not going to live in the mansion…**yet** **(The whole Ryou living at Kaiba's thing has been repeated over and over again in so many fics that sometimes it gets too familiar and it happens too soon in some fics…I want to take things a bit slow since this fic is concentrating on realism and if you've read my other fic you'll know that I don't go with anything too **predictable** coz I always try to look for some twist in common things that make them brand new and interesting again)** I've been planning to get Ryou to move in with Kaiba but I still don't know when that's gonna happen but I will make it happen…no matter how many times this sort of 'moving thing' happens in Seto/Ryou fics it never gets tiring for me…so I am totally going to do it. **(It'll probably happen around the **15th or 16th** chapter if this fic is as long my other one)**

Note for **Shiroi no Kitsune**, in the beginning parts of this fic I think I've mentioned this fic being an **AU fic or 'alternate universe'** fic if that's what people call it…anyway, **in this fic **there are **no such things as shadow magic or yamis or millennium items**…life is just **normal** so there aren't any magical stuff or yamis for that matter…but **please go on** with reading this fic. I know that the lack of Yamis may be a downside but this fic was meant to be a **realistic sort of funny and romantic teenage thing with a dash of business stuff fic with a few twists** like one of those slightly comedy soaps on TV. This fic's **been doing quite well for a Seto/Ryou fic since it's got a decent amount of reviews**…though it pains me to say this, I'll say it; not a lot of Seto/Ryou fics get noticed or get the appropriate amount of reviews they deserve. There are a lot of great and wonderful Seto/Ryou fics out there but **some** people just wont read them because of the pairing, at first they read the summary then see what pairing it is then go "oh it's a Seto/Ryou fic…nah I'll pass this one"…believe me I KNOW, sadly I **used to** be one of those 'people'…anyway, **I sincerely hope that you'll continue reading this fic though the lack of yamis may be a downer for you.**

The Game 

Chapter 9 Dilemma

A stylish limo parked at the front entrance of the mall, dropping off its passengers and quickly taking off. Kaiba had instructed the driver to fetch them later when he'd call, Ryou didn't know why he was brought to the mall since Mokuba refused to tell him. The three of them entered the building, no doubt gaining a few stares from people primarily because of the fancy limo that dropped them off.

Kaiba, Mokuba and Ryou made their way to the third floor where all sorts of gadgets and stuff were at, just as they were passing through a section with cool Ipods Mokuba tugged on Kaiba's sleeve, "Big brother, can I go look at some Ipods over there?" the black haired boy asked, cutely asking permission from his older sibling.

"Very well, just make sure you're still visible from my view." The older of the two siblings replied as his little brother bounced off to the MP3 players and Ipod section.

Once Mokuba was away Ryou spoke up, "Um, what are we doing here at the mall Kaiba? Don't you have any work to deal with?" the pale teen asked politely, receiving no reply from his classmate.

Abruptly, the brunette walked over to another gadget shop with Ryou trying his best to keep up with his classmate's long strides. Kaiba looked like…he was avoiding someone with the way he was hurrying to wherever he was headed for, the CEO didn't even look back to make sure that his classmate was still trailing behind him. Finally, the teen entered a shop with all sorts of digital cameras, MP3 players, Ipods, Video cameras and other cool gadgets; the brunette seemed quite at home with all that technology and it seemed that the saleslady who was looking after the shop was very familiar with him.

No one else was inside the shop except for the two teens simply dressed in their blue school uniforms and the saleslady, it took a few moments for the saleslady to notice her two customers so Kaiba drew her attention, "Excuse me." He spoke up in his usual mature and professional way.

The lady turned and immediately straightened up her posture, "Mr. Kaiba!" she suddenly exclaimed, slightly hesitant under the presence of someone like the CEO, "W-welcome to-"

"Let me see your different cell phone models." The brunette quickly interrupted, brushing off the lady's friendly greeting.

"Y-yes of course." With that she gestured for her high-positioned customer to follow, "These are our new releases Mr. Kaiba." She said rather softly, stiffly pointing out the different cell phone models.

While Kaiba was busy looking over all sorts of different cell phone models Ryou was too engaged with gazing at all the different digital cameras on display, the pale teen didn't even notice that he was straying away from Kaiba's side not until Kaiba called for him, "Ryou." The CEO called.

"Coming." With that, Ryou sauntered towards his classmate's side obediently. The pale teen found his classmate signing a few papers and fiddling with a brand new cell phone, without another word Kaiba handed the papers to the saleslady in an offhanded manner then abruptly handed Ryou the cell phone he was fiddling with.

"W-what's this?" the whiter blond teen asked softly, looking down at the brand new cell phone Kaiba handed to him; the cell phone was colored white and was the newest model of its kind, it was one of those latest and hottest not to mention expensive cell phones with video and voice recording, a camera, infrared and all sorts of new features. The white blond looked up at his classmate with a rather baffled expression, "What-"

Kaiba immediately cut off his classmate, "You don't have a cell phone correct?" he asked bluntly, the shy teen nodded in agreement, "You need a cell phone now that the media's out to get you, am I right?" again, Ryou nodded obediently, "So I'm buying you one, understood?" this time his pale classmate slowly shook his head no.

"Kaiba, I-I can't accept this." The white blond blushed and looked at the fancy cell phone in his hands, "b-besides, it's so expensive, you don't really have to give this to me…I-I can manage." Ryou humbly declined his classmate's gift and tried to return it to Kaiba.

"Just keep it." Kaiba said with a voice of finality.

"But-"

"You'll need it and besides I have to keep in contact with you at all times because of the situation we're in."

"Do I have to stay connected to you at ALL times?" the white blond whined a bit.

"It's crucial so I can make sure the press wont bother you much or start making false rumors incase you give a certain comment that they could twist." Kaiba retorted smartly, blocking off any more reasons for Ryou to use against him.

The CEO was right though; what if Ryou made a certain comment and the media would somehow alter it to use against Kaiba? But still…the pale teen couldn't accept such a pricey gift no matter what the reason was so he continued to argue, "You didn't have to get the newest model you know."

A short pause as if in thought…"Well I wanted to." The CEO replied flatly, just when Ryou was about to argue again he spoke, "I'll pay the bills and you can use that as much as you want to call your friends or whatever for all I care." He added.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Ryou." The CEO said sternly, "You're keeping that with you at all times, no loopholes, no excuses, no nothing, end of discussion."

With an exasperated sigh being the sign his defeat, Ryou agreed and nodded reluctantly, "Ok…" he spoke, "Um…thank you very much Kaiba." He thanked, bowing his head and politely smiling in appreciation at the CEO with a slight blush tainting his usually pale cheeks.

"My cell phone is on speed dial one, my office phone is on two and the mansion is on three." The brunette started, "I'll be the one to warn you about the media since you don't have any connections so there's no need for you to call anyone for media-related info, I'll do it for you."

"Um…thank you Kaiba…for all this help." Ryou blushed with his eyes on the floor. "You've already done so much…I-I don't know how I could ever repay you." he smiled sweetly at his taller classmate before blushing then looking back down at the floor.

The brunette eyed his flustering classmate who was now fidgeting uncomfortably, waiting for Kaiba to respond, "…I'm only doing this for my own benefit…not for you." The CEO replied with an icy tone, letting the pale teen know that everything he had done for Ryou was merely because he was helping himself.

Ryou looked a bit surprised at his classmate's cold reaction but smiled anyway, "well…even so, I thank you." he responded innocently, still smiling sweetly at the brunette.

Kaiba looked a bit taken back at the pale teen's reaction for he had expected his classmate's expression to sadden at his cruel self-benefiting words…without another word the taller teen took the cell phone's box and shoved it at Ryou who awkwardly received it with both hands. The two teens exited the gadget shop with Kaiba leading and Ryou trailing behind his classmate, immediately heading for the Ipod section to fetch Mokuba.

"Big brother, can we go play at the arcade for a while?" Mokuba asked, cutely begging for permission from his older sibling.

"Not now Mokuba, maybe next time." The brunette replied, receiving a disappointed whine from Mokuba, "It's a school day so why don't you and Ryou just play at the mansion." He added.

"Very well." The black haired boy agreed reluctantly. It didn't take long for the chauffeur to pick them up, the limo dropped Mokuba and Ryou off at the Kaiba mansion while Kaiba was changing into his usual white trench coat. Shortly after Kaiba had changed, the brunette immediately headed to the KaibaCorp building in a rush since he had a meeting with a Korean representative.

The meeting was…to put it simply, dull. It was boring and dull…Kaiba often found himself staring blankly at some papers on the table while the others who took up the remainder of the free space on the long and spacious table continued to talk enthusiastically to the Korean representative…he didn't even bother to listen to what they were discussing about…he just…sat there blankly.

Why was he getting so close to the pale teen? Why did he buy the teen a newly released cell phone? For some reason Kaiba had this urge to give the pale teen the best gadgets money could buy, was he showing off to the pale teen? …He could've just bought Ryou a cheaper cell phone so why did he have to buy one that was really expensive? Why did he punch that guy at the yacht? He could've simply ordered security to haul the guy away…maybe throw the guy overboard for punching him at the face…yet, the brunette still chose to hit the man…Why are there so many emotions in him battling against his common sense making him break down and sink into a sea of depression for every single second he tries to ignore those feelings…

For one there was hate…hate for the man who hit him and skeptically hate for himself for hitting the man…but not because of the man's assault on him but…because of what the man did to Ryou. Then there was that fluttering feeling in his heart that felt like it was enveloping everything else…he felt this when he saw that pale classmate of his smiling appreciatively at him…and then there was confusion, unmistakable confusion!

Why was he so confused? Hell why was he feeling so much emotion? All of this has been floating around in Kaiba's mind…scaring him…driving him insane! He had carelessly chosen to do certain things that led to consequences…such as the growing rumors about him and Ryou, it really did seem odd for the great Seto Kaiba to act so…NOT Seto Kaiba.

That photo of him hugging Ryou…what possessed Kaiba to do that?

…And that accidental kiss they shared…Ryou was sleeping soundly as the brunette accidentally kissed his classmate…it was weird, the feeling that started surfacing even more after that single kiss. It wasn't much, just a brush of the lips…his classmate wasn't even conscious so you can't really say that the kiss was out of love for one another.

Love…how'd that word get mixed into that recent thought? All this was supposed to be a little bit of teenage crushing not…love, not that four letter word that makes Kaiba wince at the very sound of it being used to describe his feelings towards Ryou…

Oh Ra…since when did he really start turning gay huh? Since when did this obsession with a fellow boy lead Kaiba; Mr. Rich, Pretty-boy and Famous CEO into being a gay person…was he really that lost already? Had his emotions already taken over his sense of logic? What happened to the heartless bastard known as Kaiba? Why this? Why that? Why everything!

Why? Why? Why? "Why?" the brunette spoke unconsciously.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba?" a man who was discussing something a while ago questioned, wondering as to why Kaiba suddenly spoke up, "are you against this idea?" he asked.

The CEO quickly pulled himself together and stopped his deep thinking, "Where were we again?" he asked in monotone, straightening up his position on the comfortable chair he was sitting on.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kaiba? You seem a little…unfocused today." One of the other board members asked the CEO, noticing how Kaiba seemed to space out during their meeting.

"I'm fine." The CEO growled back.

"A-are you sure Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba's female secretary inquired hesitantly.

Sighing exasperatedly the teenage CEO sat up straight and eyed the inhabitants of the room, "No, I am not all right." He said in a frustrated tone, "I've been dealing with gossip issues and reporters since the yacht incident reported on the news, do you think I'm quite all right?" he asked sarcastically. The other inhabitants of the room frantically shook their heads no in fear of getting Kaiba into one of his firing moods.

"Mr. Kaiba…today doesn't seem to be a good time for us to have this discussion for you seem distracted." The Korean representative in his forty's with short black hair and clad in a gray business suit spoke warmly, "I think it would be best if we continue this next week when you're feeling much better." He added nicely with a warm smile.

"Yes, I suppose so." The brunette replied a bit reluctantly, standing up to shake hands with the Korean, "I apologize for…wasting your time Mr. Jung, I assure you that next week I will be in a better condition for a meeting." He promised.

And so they rescheduled their meeting for the second time, lucky for Kaiba Mr. Jung was a very nice fellow like one of those kind-hearted father figures who was nice enough to excuse the troubled brunette. The Korean understood how stressed Kaiba was with the responsibilities for the KaibaCorp contest, schoolwork and the rumors.

A paper…papers…so many papers! All that work was driving Kaiba insane! He was quite thankful that his meeting with Mr. Jung was rescheduled since he had a lot of catching up to do which landed him back into his vast and lonely office…and then there was that thing about Ryou…

What was he going to do with all those reporters? Rumors have indeed been flying and that really wouldn't look too good for KaibaCorp…imagine a report saying something about a contestant of a prestigious contest getting some inside help from none other than the host of the contest itself! People always assumed that Kaiba was one who wouldn't tolerate incompetence…someone who always maintained a straight face and one who doesn't let anyone get to him but…

Everyone one was quite surprised to find the brunette so…supportive towards a newbie contestant…it was strange that a teen who has only been seen competing at Battle City suddenly popped into the scene, bearing the honor of having an A-ranking game entry…as if a total blunderer suddenly became an expert. False rumors about Kaiba helping Ryou were spreading quickly…and then there was that fistfight Kaiba had. Seto Kaiba would never have acted that way…he'd be pissed and would have probably called security or something but for some reason the brunette didn't, instead he punched the guy! Reporters were thinking that Kaiba must've had a deep connection with Ryou since the Kaiba everyone knew would never stand up for anyone other than his brother or take things so drastically…perhaps the two teens had a secret relationship…perhaps that of close friends or…lovers?

He really couldn't believe the rumors and gossip that surrounded him and his pale classmate, from bribery between participant and host to…a certain 'relationship' between the two…then a small issue that hasn't spread so much about Kaiba being gay and hitting on the pale contestant…Agh! If the media got hold of that small bit of information about Kaiba accidentally kissing his pale classmate…oh how was Kaiba going to correct all this madness?

Scowling in frustration the brunette sat back on his comfy office chair, resting his legs on the office table while trying to formulate a possible solution for his dilemma. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, listening to the tranquil atmosphere that filled the spacious room.

Once in a while he'd turn back to his work and start checking out different files and then later on he'd take a few minutes to rest and think about his problems.

After a few minutes of thinking Kaiba found a possible solution for his problems…all he'd need to do was spread a few of his own rumors here and there plus make a few arrangements and a press conference for the media then everything would work out for him…though there was one more thing he needed for his plan which was…Ryou's approval.

Necro: Ok…done! Stupid writer's block!

**I just want to take this moment to tell all those reviewers of **Destined Duel** and **The Game **that I'm really happy and thankful for the fact that I was welcomed warmly by everyone here when I first started posting Destined Duel…I've always had certain…issues when it comes to people and how they treat me and my work. At first I thought that you guys wouldn't like my writing style which is as you've noticed a mix of indirect author's thoughts that focus on different characters at a time…I'm truly happy for having such nice people as my reviewers and…friends. **/bows like a Japanese/

Note: I decided to put a bit of Kaiba's self musings in the end part of this chapter so I could get in depth with his character more…I seem to be slipping up on his character a bit whenever I'm dreaming up a scene in my head… /remembers one scene imagined from the other day wherein I made Kaiba smile too much/ Oh…scary, scary smile… /shivers/

We're friends right/everyone nods enthusiastically like kindergarteners/ and what do friends do for other friends/cricket sounds/ they review the fics of their other friends people/everyone goes 'oh I see' and 'Ah now I get it' and they start nodding and clicking the review button/ DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT DESTINED DUEL OK? PALS/Everyone nods and grins like five year olds/

**NOT MUCH OF AN EMERGENCY QUESTION:** Ok people, this isn't such an emergency but I just wanted to ask you guys if any of you knows what Ryou's father's name was and what he looks like. What was his hair color, length of hair, eye color, skin tone, voice, characteristics…just the basics coz I'm thinking of making a small scene with Ryou's dad in it…but I'm not sure if that'll happen and if it does I don't know which chap it'll be in…please answer, I might be able to use that info as a source of inspiration or something.


	11. Is He Hitting on You?

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer/checks calendar/ …err…nope, I still don't own YuGiOh.

Necro: Well…it's official…my brain is dead…fortunately I was able to save it by listening to a CD my friend gave to me to cheer me up. He gave me a copy of one of his CDs that had a few songs to inspire me as a gift for lasting this long in writing fics. I guess listening to upbeat songs actually improves a person's mood and inspires them!

Everyone was so nice to me, giving me all that info, thanks guys! You guys were really helpful…I'm so happy! Thanks to **Ryou Lover 4325** for congratulating me on getting my 100th review for this fic /hands out cake from Ryou Lover 4325's party to everyone/ Special thanks to **MotherCHOWgoddess** who gave me the most accurate info on Yaten Bakura

I didn't know that when you use 'brunette' it refers to a female and 'brunet' refers to a male…some people still use 'brunette' for guys though…I think I'll go with my old spelling since I'm so used to it, but thanks for pointing that out for me, it was quite nice of you. 'Blond' is kind of confusing too isn't it? Some go with 'blond' some go with 'blonde' with an 'e'

Thanks to **shadow182angel** who has just recently reviewed the beginning chaps of this story and has given me some tips AND has posted a new fic for Euroshippers to enjoy.

**The Game**

Chapter 10 Is He Hitting on You?

Tuesday morning and yet it was raining real hard, pouring raindrops cascaded along the streets and passing cars splashed water at unsuspecting bystanders who were unlucky enough to be forced to walk through the downpour. Ryou was one of those unlucky ones who ended up walking to school and getting their pants a bit wet from splashing around some water. He walked to school with his trusty blue umbrella that matched the color of his school uniform and his school bag slung over his shoulder.

Upon arriving at his classroom with a slightly wet pair of pants, Ryou quickly sauntered to his usual desk by the window to take a seat and stare at the downpour outside. He looked out the window with a bored expression on his face as he watched several raindrops collide with the glass window, the sound of splattering rain rang in the pale teen's ears like some sort of melodic tune that calmed the teen down.

He was slightly nervous about that particular day, why? Well…he had thought about some things long and hard last night when finally he gave up and gave in to his decision…he was going to tell the gang about Kaiba's generous gift…yep, the extremely expensive cell phone that looked like you had to give up a leg to have. I mean, sure it didn't seem like such a big deal but it's Seto Kaiba we're talking about here! Before when Ryou showed his friends a simple photo of him, Mokuba and Kaiba together they practically went hysterical with wide eyes and gaping mouths, they simply couldn't believe what was on the photo!

Well this time Ryou didn't want people to make a scene about the whole 'Kaiba giving him a cell phone' thing, first of all, he wasn't going to tell everyone, just Yugi and the others and second of all, he was going to make sure that Joey wasn't going to open his big fat mouth again to tell the whole world about it.

A sudden roar of thunder made Ryou jump and notice that his friends had just taken their seats. Cautiously, the white blond turned towards them and gestured for them to have a talk. He had just a few minutes until the teacher would come in and start class so as best as he could, he told the group in a calm and collective manner.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. Some of you may or may not approve of this but I have to tell. I know that this will seem rather strange and unbelievable but please promise me you won't spread the word." He started softly, looking at his friends' faces intently.

"Sure, we won't spread the word if you don't want us to." Tea spoke with her usual cheery smile.

"Yeah, we wont tell." Yugi chirped.

"Joey?" Ryou asked the blond, making sure that the rather loud duelist was going to comply with swearing to secrecy.

"Fine! I won't blab about it…what's so important anyways?" Joey asked anxiously.

The small group huddled closer as the pale teen lowered his voice into a soft and barely audible whisper…all was still and silent when suddenly a loud exploding sound from the thunder outside broke the silence. Students shrieked and jolted awake at the sudden outburst from the sky and everyone was slightly shaken…especially Yugi and the gang.

"HE WHAT!" Joey suddenly yelled with a boisterous voice that made the racket from the thunderstorm sound like soft squeak.

Ryou could've sworn that his friends were now brain-damaged for life seeing as they didn't seem to move or flinch for a few seconds…after a few moments of shock the group regained their composure but were still a little unbelieving. Surprisingly, it wasn't Joey who first broke the group's silence but instead it was Tristan.

"Like…are you serious man? He gave you the most expensive cell phone in the store?" Tristan asked incredulously, his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets.

Numbly, Ryou nodded and made a hushing gesture, urging his classmates to quiet down. "Yes it's true, he bought it for me yesterday after school." The pale teen fished something white from his pocket and showed to the group, "he even said that he was going to pay for the bills and stuff and that I could even call you guys with it and give you my number." He added, showing his friends the brand new cell phone.

"Wow Ryou, this is so cool! I've seen a lot of commercials for this model…this must've cost a lot." Tea mused excitedly, watching the gadget placed on the desk with an expression of awe.

"All this sounds like Kaiba's hitting on our Ryou." Tristan teased, making the pale teen blush at his antics…it kind of sounded ridiculous not to mention impossible didn't it? The group started laughing hysterically at Tristan's joke, wheezing and gasping for air and thinking of how comical it would be if that were true.

"S-stop it! That's not true!" Ryou retorted, blushing as he tried to defend himself.

Suddenly, Joey's expression changed from laughing to growling, "It better not be true Ryou…I ain't letting that manipulative bastard brainwash ya' by showing off with his money…hell! He's never going to be able to make a move on ya' as long as I'm still breathing!" he growled, causing a few heads to turn towards their direction.

"Joey, he's not trying to brainwash or date me ok…and I don't think he needs to show off to show everyone his social status." Ryou replied softly.

"But still, why the hell did he have ta' go and buy ya' an expensive cell huh?" the skeptical blond questioned, "that IS showing off!" he growled. Yugi immediately enticed Joey to quiet down in fear of their other classmates to hear.

"Well…he said he wanted to be able to contact me at all times because of those rumors and stuff." The white blond replied softly, "and this cell phone has been such a help to me this morning, I fortunately got to avoid a couple of reporters who were waiting for me outside my apartment because of a warning text message Kaiba sent to me before I went downstairs." The teen added.

"I don't see any harm with Kaiba giving you a cell phone so he could watch over you." Yugi spoke, smiling warmly at his pale classmate who returned the gesture with an equally warm smile of his own, "I mean he bought you a really pricey one too! There's no harm in that now is there?" the spiky haired teen added.

"I'm sure he has some sort of evil plan…I just know it! The bastard's probably trying to win your trust over with gifts…" Joey spoke, refusing to believe that Seto Kaiba actually did something so nice for a classmate.

"Joey…" Ryou sighed softly.

"Ya' guys have seen the shit he pulls! I just know he's getting something out of this!" the blond suddenly exploded then was immediately hushed by Tea.

"Well, he said he was keeping a close eye on me to do some damage control for his reputation…you know, with all the rumors and stuff…that just can't be good for his job." Ryou spoke a bit sadly, he was a bit reluctant to accept that explanation to be the only reason…he really wanted Kaiba's gesture to be a sign of kindness not just a way to make sure that the brunette was going to benefit from all this.

Before Joey could start with one of his 'I hate Kaiba' rants the teacher luckily arrived just in time to make everyone return to their respective seats, making Joey reluctantly hold his train of negative thoughts towards Kaiba. That morning, Kaiba was absent and was probably at work…again, catching up with some unfinished business of his or something.

The whole day turned out to be such a bore with the continuously pouring rain and the boring tests and discussions from the teacher…everyone in the room were either staring blankly into space, sleeping with their mouths wide open or doodling random things on their notebooks which was exactly what Ryou was doing right now…

The classroom was filled with a drone of disappointed sighs from the students and the sound of the teacher writing something on the chalkboard. Tap…tap…tap…tap… Again and again, the sound of chalk dabbing on the chalkboard emanated throughout the room when suddenly…tap…tap…tap…_ beep!_

A sudden upbeat and lively tune from a certain cell phone started playing REALLY loudly, making everyone turn towards the source of the sound that broke the boredom barrier. Everyone turned their heads towards the direction of the source of tones, facing a rather red-faced Ryou who was shrinking back in his seat in embarrassment…poor Ryou, he forgot to put his cell phone's settings on silent.

Their teacher looked at Ryou with a rather annoyed expression at first but then softened since she noticed the teen looking really uncomfortable with her glare. "I'm terribly sorry sensei…it'll never happen again, I promise." The pale teen apologized, inwardly praying to any of the gods out there to get him off the hook.

"Since this is the first time your cell phone went off I'll let you off…but next time, please put your cell phone on silent mode ok?" the teacher spoke warmly, not letting the pale teen's slip up annoy her much.

"Yes sensei." Ryou timidly replied with a thankful smile, still embarrassed at his cell phone's sudden outburst, the ringing just continued and continued, "may I?" he asked the teacher who gave a nod.

The pale teen took out his cell phone form his pocket, receiving a few jealous scowls and appreciative sighs from his classmates who were envying his brand new cell phone. Ryou flipped open the cell phone, not bothering to look at the screen then immediately answered the person calling him. _"Hello?"_ he spoke in his usual soft voice.

"_Ryou."_ Came the man's reply.

"_Kaiba?"_ The pale teen suddenly spoke up with disbelief, then upon seeing his classmates' rather suspicious and nosy sneers he mentally smacked his forehead because of his idiocy. Of course it's Kaiba…why did he have to sound so surprised like an idiot, it was obvious that the brunette was on the other line since Kaiba was the only one with Ryou's cell phone number.

"_Yes it's me…"_ the brunette on the line spoke with a rather bored expression, _"I need to speak personally with you right now so just skip today's class."_ He said casually, sounding like he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"_But-"_

"_It's important that I talk to you personally right now."_ The brunette spoke calmly.

With a disappointed sigh the white blond replied, _"Can't you just tell me through the phone?" _he said.

The CEO on the other line sighed exasperatedly with a slight sign of frustration, _"No, this is too important. Now excuse yourself from your class."_ He said with finality.

Knowing that the brunette wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer Ryou raised his hand up in the air and asked for himself to be excused for the rest of the day. A cell phone randomly ringing in the middle of class was one thing but skipping classes to meet a classmate was another. Their teacher spoke with Kaiba to ask a few questions which Kaiba replied to calmly saying that it was KaibaCorp business and that Ryou's skipping of classes wasn't just for any ordinary or worthless meeting.

"Very well, you are excused for the rest of the day." The teacher informed Ryou, seeing as the pale teen was to attend to some important business elsewhere. She handed Ryou the cell phone after briefly speaking with the teen on the other line, Ryou resumed talking to his classmate as he packed up his school bag and waved goodbye to his friends. Joey didn't look too happy with Ryou's leaving and Ryou could've sworn that the blond was mouthing 'be careful' to the pale teen.

Ryou exited the classroom with his things and his cell phone still raised to his ear as he listened to Kaiba's instructions to wherever they were supposed to meet at; Kaiba's limo was going to pick Ryou up from school so that the chauffeur could take the teen to the restaurant Kaiba was talking about on the phone.

After a few minutes of driving through the pouring rain the limo stopped as it arrived at its destination, which was one of the classiest not to mention exclusive restaurants in Domino. Everything inside was grand with their silverware and red table cloths, their luxurious champagne and the pleasant aroma of foreign foods…everything no doubt first-class since everywhere you'd look you'd always find things to be posh…everything was perfect!

The pale teen uncertainly entered the room filled with classic sounds from all sorts of musical instruments played, he really felt like turning back as he looked at everyone in their formal attires…he wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion with his ordinary blue school uniform…he didn't even look like he belonged to any one of those elite social groups. It was like a repeat of the yacht party only this time he wasn't wearing a suit and was now sticking out like an uncivilized barbarian.

A man dressed in what seemed to be a uniform for the waiters in that restaurant approached Ryou as the white blond entered. Hesitantly, Ryou spoke to the man, asking the guy where Seto Kaiba's table was; the man who at first looked at Ryou as some sort of beggar who accidentally got inside the restaurant was now beaming at the teen with a smile, politely leading the way for the teen as they made their way towards Kaiba's table.

There at a far table sat Kaiba in his usual white trench coat, his sturdy suitcase placed upright on the floor by his right leg, the table nearest to the windows was specially reserved for two with it's exquisite red table cloth and a small floral decoration placed at the center. A candle stood prominently at the center of the square-shaped table, its soothing flame flickering from time to time. Kaiba was watching the flame from the candle flickering, the teen's eyes seemingly reflecting the candle's light making those blue orbs shine and sparkle beautifully.

The brunette snapped away from his gaze at the candlelight and turned his attention to his guest who was standing there with an uncomfortable expression, "Ryou, sit down." The CEO spoke, his voice sounding more melodious than those violins playing in the restaurant. Ryou settled himself in the chair directly in front of his classmate.

The pale teen blushed a bit, noticing the scenario he was in; it looked like a date for some reason with the romantic candlelight and a table for two…the violins and pianos playing a romantic theme with the soothing scenery of rain outside… and the magnificent sight of his classmate who was sitting in front of him, watching the pale teen fidget and blush at the same time.

Kaiba smirked at Ryou's fidgeting and sat up straight in his seat, putting up his businessman image as he spoke to his classmate, "Ryou, I'm sure you're wondering as to why I have called for you." he said calmly as if he was talking business with an investor or something.

The blush on Ryou's cheeks willed down as the teen responded, "Um…so, what did you want to talk about Kaiba?" he asked, his voice unsure as he eyed the brunette's composed façade.

"First we dine." The brunette replied calmly as their waiter approached them to hand the two their menus.

Necro: Agh! I was kind of feeling lazy typing the end parts of this since I've been so busy. Darn…I need more time!

Note: In some restaurants, the tables are candle-lit when it rains even if it's still daytime. Don't forget people that it is still daytime, the meal is a lunch ok a LUNCH not one of those romantic dinners in soap operas.

**NEWBIE'S QUESTION: **Ok, I know that I've been posting fics here at for a few months and by now one would think that I wouldn't be a newbie but I STILL consider myself as one since I don't surf the net much…so, I just wanted to ask you guys…I've been coming across these terms a lot and I wanted to know what they mean. What's MARY SUE? I don't get it. And what exactly is the difference between yaoi and shonen ai? And who are the best SETO/RYOU authors here? Coz If I get the chance I want to read their works.

Ok kiddies, sensei's got an assignment for you: spread the word 'read Necropolis demon's THE GAME and review it'. Deadline will be before the next chapter is posted…which is probably going to be in a few weeks, HAVE A NICE DAY!

**R – E – V – I – E – W **put it all together and what does it say? REVIEW, do it, It makes authors happy /grin/


	12. The Apprentice

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi not Necro's got it/everyone nods/ the world's unfair isn't it/everyone nods/ I should own YuGiOh shouldn't I/Everyone enthusiastically nods/ But I don't /sad faces/

Necro: I AM SO SORRY, it's been I think 2 months since I updated this fic…real sorry! My friend inspired me to write this chapter so everyone say 'thanks' to him for giving me inspiration as well as posting my fics and stuff. /claps for friend/

Note: There's a small part here wherein Kaiba mentions something about hacking into Industrial Illusion's computers in the past. I'm not making this up ok coz somewhere in Duelist Kingdom, Kaiba actually hacked Pegasus' system to watch over one of Yugi's duels. I can't remember which episode but this really did happen in the series.

The Game 

Chapter 11 The Apprentice

Kaiba and Ryou sat there alone in a table for two by the window to have a meeting while waiting to start eating an expensive lunch in one of Domino's most expensive and classy restaurants. They sat there quietly as they waited for their food to arrive; Kaiba had ordered for Ryou since Ryou didn't seem to understand half of what was on the menu…there were so many fancy names for all sorts of foods making them sound weird and well…basically weird. Thus, Kaiba ordered for his classmate, saving the pale teen the embarrassment.

As the two teenagers waited for their orders to arrive they simply kept themselves silent with Kaiba in his stoic expressions and Ryou fidgeting uncomfortably at their silence; the white blond kept on looking around and looking down at his lap to later on fiddle with the lapel of his school uniform. Only the music of the violins and sounds of clattering and chattering rich people filed the atmosphere…all this luxury surely making Ryou feel unwelcome and out of place.

"Why so tense Ryou?" the wealthy CEO of KaibaCorp suddenly spoke up with his cool attitude, watching his classmate shrink back and cringe at the smallest things.

"S-sorry" the pale teen meekly apologized, casting his head downwards and avoiding Kaiba's gaze.

The wealthy teen raised a brow of intrigued wonder at his soft-spoken classmate's apology since it was rather…odd for a person to apologize so easily…and for a small thing such as being tense too. It was uncomfortable for Ryou to be sitting there in that restaurant, being different from everyone else with his clearly middle class attire…but not because he was different and standing out but because he was with Seto Kaiba…no, can't be… he wouldn't be tense around a guy he's already been acquainted with before…with a guy who has been to one of his sleepovers…with a guy who he's been so comfortable being with lately… but what else could explain this feeling of…embarrassment? He's been spending a lot of time with Kaiba ever since the KaibaCorp contest started and in fact…he's been getting rather fond of Kaiba.

The white blond tried to stop his musings and instead got on to business with Kaiba, "So…

What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked softly, watching his classmate shift and sit up straight.

Lunch went fairly well between the two teens; they ate and chatted here and there about certain things, not really looking like they were having a meeting of some sort…just a friendly chat and lunch between the two of them. The two didn't seem to discuss anything about Kaiba's primary reason for inviting Ryou to lunch…it seemed rather odd actually…in fact it looked more like a …do I dare say it…date.

In the middle of their meal, Kaiba had casually brought up whatever it was that he had wanted to discuss with Ryou in the first place. As Ryou took a sip of his beverage Kaiba took the opportunity to speak up, "Your entry's been doing quite well in the contest." He said.

"Yes, I suppose it is." The white blond replied in his usual kind manner but then put up a slight frown, "I can't really say the same about things in KaibaCorp though…you must be having a really hard time with taking care of everything." He spoke with a guilty look.

"Things have been rather…hectic and crazy at work." Kaiba replied, "with all the paperwork and the media."

"Sorry." Came Ryou's barely audible and guilty reply.

"For what may I ask?"

"For making your work load increase…I know that you must be quite tired from work and well" a pause, "I-I'm sure that I've been such a bother…with that stuff that happened back at the yacht and such…I'm really sorry about that." The pale teen apologized softly.

The CEO let out an exasperated sigh of annoyance at his classmate, "I've told you before that what happened was of my choice." The brunette spoke calmly, "I could've prevented all that ruckus and confusion if I had acted right but I chose to defy my common sense and instead did what I did…believe me Ryou when I say it was not your fault, none of it was." He said as he stared deep into his classmate's eyes and made sure that Ryou wouldn't feel guilty anymore.

They looked at each other…both with some sort of hidden emotion shinning in their eyes…shutting out everything from the outside world just to stare and drown in each other's beauty…Ryou was the first one to break away from the spell though.

"Um…w-well what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" he spoke quietly with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

The wealthy brunette was silent for a moment as if in deep thought, he sat up straight and crossed his arms with a stoic look on his handsome face, "Very well then, on with business." He spoke, making Ryou shift uncomfortably.

"As you know, we've been the object of a lot of gossip…all sorts of false rumors that are leading to one thing then to another, it is NOT good publicity for KaibaCorp." The brunette spoke, "People who hear rumors about us assume them to be true because of the whole scenario."

"We have to put a stop to all this but the question is; how?" Kaiba spoke.

"I-I don't know, I've never been good with dealing about stuff like that…" the pale teen replied.

"I've thought of a few possible solutions to all this but…most of these solutions still leaves some opening for the media to easily twist but-" he paused, eyeing the white blond teen.

"But what?"

"There is one possible answer that could work…are you willing to cooperate?"

The pale teen paused a bit and thought …Kaiba needed Ryou's cooperation in this…but what was 'this'? A single look at Kaiba's beautiful eyes made all doubt leave Ryou's mind, no one could possibly resist Seto Kaiba…whether the brunette's being a snob or not.

"Sure, I'm willing to cooperate." Ryou smiled.

"Is that final?" Kaiba asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Come closer." The brunette beckoned with his index finger, Ryou obediently leaned closer and listened intently to his classmate, "I've been studying your past official records regarding to dueling and I've found absolutely no negative or bad marks about you on your history as a duelist. In fact, your record doesn't seem much, but the thing is it's practically blank."

"Yes, I know, I've never dueled much actually…well in official duels that is." The pale teen replied.

"Well, the point is that I was thinking of filling up your records by hacking Industrial Illusion's systems, that way I can put a little more about your dueling skills."

"But isn't that illegal?"

"I've done it before back at Duelist Kingdom and I can do it again, it's not illegal if you don't get caught now is it?" Kaiba smirked evilly, making Ryou's spine chill and shiver by instinct.

"I just…I've never actually been…an expert player, otherwise I would at least be famous in our neighborhood."

"You've got skill…no doubt about that, but you've never shown it to anyone before." The brunette spoke seriously, "Only now have you ever had the opportunity to show everyone your worth…you've seen how everyone was stuck to their seats when you explained about your game entry back at the yacht haven't you?"

"In short, what I'm saying is that I'm going to get everyone to notice you with a click of a mouse…it's your choice Mr. Bakura." Kaiba offered.

To be seen and heard…and noticed…to be visible…here was the chance of a lifetime being offered by none other than Kaiba! Here was Ryou's chance to step up to the stage…was he worthy? Was he doing the right thing? Wasn't this cheating? If he agreed to this wouldn't that make those rumors about Kaiba purposely letting a contestant cheat true?

Kaiba saw the doubt in his classmate's eyes and immediately spoke up to entice Ryou to comply, "Ryou…you deserve this, you've done good…you should step up for once instead of hiding." He allured, "why do you hide so much when you have such talent?" he questioned seriously.

How could someone so different from Ryou in terms of facades be able to figure out exactly what goes on inside that pale teen's head? Hiding…in the dark…invisible to all…and yet…someone still managed to find him…lending a helping hand to pull him out of the dark abyss…Kaiba…

With finality the pale teen nodded in agreement, making Kaiba smirk in triumph, "Ok, I suppose it's ok."

"Good, now that's just phase one." At this the brunette drew back and continued to speak, "phase two is that you'll be my assistant."

"Excuse me? I don't get it." Ryou interrupted softly.

"With your now qualifying records I now have a good enough reason to make you an assistant of mine." A pause to take a sip of a beverage, "with you as an assistant the press will think that my past support for you was all because you are basically a fledgling of mine." The brunette concluded.

"W-wait…fledgling? Are you saying…you want me to be some sort of student of yours?" the pale teen asked incredulously.

"Apprentice to be exact." Kaiba replied calmly, at this Ryou's eyes practically widened with horror as his face froze.

"But still…all this would be favoritism for a contestant wouldn't it?" Ryou replied, looking a bit reluctant to go on with his classmate's crazy plan.

"Once the media grabs hold of your past records and finds it with past expertise notes and good remarks about your skills they wont be able to say that you've been getting any inside help from me, the hacked records will provide you with the perfect alibi."

"So you've planned for me to be your so-called apprentice who has confidential records containing high praise and expert marks to cover up the truth about me being a newbie who only got to duel on an expert level during Battle City…is there anything else?" Ryou asked sarcastically.

"No, that's about it."

"Do I really have to be an apprentice?" the white blond sighed exasperatedly, trying to whine but only receiving a composed nod from his classmate, "Fine, it's not like I have any other choice anyway, at least it'll solve our gossip problem."

"So we have a deal?" the brunette enticed.

"If I agree to all this then…I'd get caught up with the media like some sort of celebrity…I have to check if all this will be all right with my father." Ryou explained, "I don't want to do something this radical without his consent."

"Well, ask him then."

"I-I can't…he's on one of his digs…he's currently in Egypt and wont be coming home for the next three months." The pale teen explained sadly, "I haven't been able to contact him for a while and he's really hard to reach." Ryou added softly with a depressed expression on his face.

The white blond paused a bit as he thought of his father…he really missed his father…he truly did… Oh how he yearned for the day that his broken family would be mended by the return of his father…

"You must miss him a lot." The stoic brunette suddenly spoke up with a slight and barely noticeable emotion of compassion showing in his ocean-blue eyes.

"I really do" the young assistant replied with a feeling of warmth for his sole audience's hidden sympathy "…he's rarely at home so I…I just wish he'd call more often."

"Tell you what," the CEO spoke up, "if you agree to be my apprentice I'll get some of my corporate detectives to get your father to contact you more often." The stoic CEO spoke calmly, making Ryou another offer.

"Kaiba…my father…I don't want to bother him with my selfish reasons so it's really ok if he wont contact me as much-" a sad laugh of a depressed teen.

"You're his son and he should at least call you more often. Ryou, don't you want to talk to your father more often? To be able to tell him what's been going on with his son's life lately? He'll be proud to know that your game entry is one of the best in Domino."

The white blond thought deeply about his classmate's words…he really wanted his father to be proud of him…"I-I suppose…I guess it'll be all right with Father if I become your assistant."

"It'll make him proud Ryou." The brunette added, "So do we have a deal Mr. Bakura?" the CEO held out his right hand to shake hands with Ryou in a gesture of professionalism.

"Yes, we have a deal Mr. Kaiba." Ryou replied in an equally professional way. They shook hands and ended their discussion then continued to smoothen a few rough edges about their little pact. As their meeting progressed, Kaiba filled Ryou in with a few KaibaCorp issues that they would be facing now that Ryou was Kaiba's official apprentice.

From board meetings to social gatherings…to press conferences and being Kaiba's full-time secretary…Ryou was really going to do this…he was really going to be Kaiba's apprentice, assistant, whatever. The white blond was going to be the famous CEO's right man…from boring and unnoticed to a sort of junior executive…wow. But still…all that stress would eventually get to the pale teen.

…Well at least Kaiba mentioned that the young game designer was going to get paid.

Necro: Yes! Finally! I finished another chapter. It's not too random is it? I tried my best to make Kaiba's plan to make Ryou his apprentice seem logical and fitting for the whole story ok. Now...the 'apprentice thing'…I know that there are other solutions to Kaiba and Ryou's media problem but I just got Kaiba to use the apprentice alibi so he could get closer to Ryou and at the same time be able to reason out of the scandal stuff.

Review this fic! Or I shall send Kaiba's bodyguards to beat you up/people start to run away/ No wait! I wasn't threatening you! Come Back! Review THE GAME! AND DESTINED DUEL! Please! Have mercy! Don't leave me! I'm afraid of being alone! I need to feed on reviews! I- /starts coughing/ darn, I shouted to much…

Oh and **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**


	13. Lessons

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: Do you see any flying pigs/looks up/ No? Well that's because I still don't own YuGiOh.

Note: This chapter still takes place in the afternoon ok, don't forget that it's still Tuesday. Just check chapter 10 and 11 and you'll see that it's still Tuesday, the same day Ryou's cell phone rang randomly in class and the same day he was excused from school to have lunch with Kaiba.

**APOLOGY: **I am SO sorry to everyone who has noticed how I update…I don't do it at regular time intervals and sometimes it takes me 3 months to update.

Anyways…I would also like to apologize for a **promise I made but cannot possibly go through with**. For you see…in my past author's notes I mentioned something about **wanting to make Ryou live in the Kaiba mansion**…and I've absolutely had the utmost interest in actually going through with that idea…but certain ideas have popped into my head, making that old idea seem out of place…Well, I don't know…What I'm trying to say is…**even though I WANT to do that 'Ryou lives in Kaiba's place' thing…I really think I can't…BUT I really want to ok!** I'll try to make it happen but that would make this fic too long… I've been trying to keep this fic at a certain length, which is why I've been cutting down on some ideas.

I am so Sorry…as an apology, I will post the next chapter within 2-3 days coz I WUV YA'LL SO MUCH! (I'm not gonna be specific because of the time zone difference between the East and West)

The Game 

Chapter 12 Lessons

After having lunch, the rain outside had stopped. Kaiba along with his new assistant Ryou headed for the KaibaCorp building to immediately start the young business student's training, I mean after all if you're going to be some sort of assistant you just have to get the hang of doing things right?

Upon arriving at the said towering building, everyone in the structure abruptly came to a halt when they saw their boss with none other than the controversial Ryou mentioned in the papers and reports on T.V. news. Everyone averted back to their respective jobs though when the teenage CEO snarled at them and gave off one of his scary glares. The duo immediately headed to the elevator, which took them to the top floor where Kaiba's office was at while Ryou looked around in awe at the office building as they made their way to the top floor.

They entered the vast office of Kaiba's and sat down at the comfortable leather executive-looking couches that were facing the floor-length windows. Timidly, the pale teen sat down on one of the couches while Kaiba sat on the seat directly in front of him though being a few feet away.

"Err…so what now?" Ryou asked softly, watching his classmate take out a cell phone. Kaiba did not reply though since he immediately engaged himself in a conversation with the person on the other line of his call.

Sighing a bit, the white blond chose to look around the office, quickly noticing how everything looked so perfect…the interior design was classy with a lot of dark colors making up the primary design and everything blended quite well, the polished floor, the black leathery sofas and the other things were perfect…just like Kaiba. The white blond averted his eyes to the window and was met with the magnificent view of Domino city. It was awkward between the two teens since Kaiba didn't even look at Ryou…in fact he didn't even seem to notice the pale teen. Ryou just sat there, staring outside with a far away look in his eyes as his classmate continued to converse with someone else by cell phone. It was a few minutes later when Kaiba finally pocketed his cell phone.

"Now then, what now?" Ryou repeated his earlier inquisition. As if on cue, there was a sudden knock on the pair of double doors.

"Enter." came the CEO's stoic reply. The pair of double doors opened as a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties came in. The woman had black shiny hair that was neatly kept in a bun and she wore glasses with black frames. Like everyone else in the building, she was clad in workplace attire with her matching business top and skirt.

The woman slightly bowed at Kaiba to show respect then turned to look at Ryou who immediately straightened up his posture. As Ryou continued to timidly look at the woman, the female sauntered towards Kaiba's side and spoke briefly with her boss.

Ryou couldn't quite hear what the two were talking about since he was sitting a bit far way from Kaiba and the two were talking in hushed tones, when the two were done with their short talk they turned to face Ryou who immediately stiffened when he saw a gleam in Kaiba's eye that meant that the brunette had something in mind…something scary probably.

"Y-Yes?" Ryou quietly inquired as the other two inhabitants of the room watched him with stoic but mischievous expressions.

An hour after being brought to the KaibaCorp building, Ryou was now at a driving range with Kaiba and the strict woman whose name he did not know. It was…funny for Ryou to be at a driving range…watching everyone else golfing and practicing their swings…watching rich people playing the 'Game of the Kings'…Yup, Ryou was in one hell of a mess now.

Turns out that the woman Kaiba called for was going to be Ryou's 'teacher' since she was going to teach the pale teen everything there is to know about being an assistant to a CEO, but as for today, Kaiba was going to personally teach his classmate while the female assistant took notes. Anyways…the three were at a driving range where everyone was practicing golf…everyone meaning all those who have cash…as usual, our gullible Ryou felt like an outcast and felt utterly ridiculous…though this time it wasn't because he wasn't one of the moneybags in the area.

…Did I mention that the white blond was also holding a golf club? That he was wearing a pair of golfing shoes that matched his white golfing cap, glove and outfit? And that he was now currently blushing red-hot as he was being taught how to play golf?

"Why am I doing this again?" the white blond questioned incredulously, his left eye twitching a bit as he kept his swinging posture…Oh if Yugi's party were here they'd be sure to laugh their heads off, seeing Ryou in a golfing outfit and posing like some rookie golfer. "I thought I was going to handle paperwork and stuff like that, why am I here trying to learn how to play golf?"

With a slight sigh, Kaiba stood up from where he was comfortably sitting at while he was watching his classmate's progress in the game, "Sometimes, playing a game of golf or simply practicing a few swings with investors can help you get along with them."

"I'm terrible at this Kaiba." The pale teen argued.

"That's because you're not putting enough effort into it. How come you can design a highly professional game but can't even swing a golf club properly?" the brunette replied calmly.

"But Kaiba, have you SEEN the bump on that man's head?" Ryou retorted but sounded more like he was whining, pointing at a guy who had a little bump on his head…why? Well…that guy was one of those guys whose job is to collect stray golf balls in the grassy field and Ryou err…sort of accidentally threw his golf club at the guy while trying to swing properly, the club hit the guy and sent him unconscious for a while.

Rolling his eyes once then scowling softly, the CEO walked over to his classmate with a frown who was holding the golf club all wrong, "You're doing it all wrong." The brunette spoke calmly, standing behind the pale teen then guiding his classmate's hands to a correct position.

The white blond blushed as Kaiba leaned and looked over his shoulder while guiding Ryou's hands on the golf club's handle. Without noticing, Kaiba was actually in a rather…intimate position with Ryou…sweetly teaching the quiet teen how to do a correct position when swinging the club.

A cough… "Mr. Kaiba." Came the voice of Kaiba's female assistant, the woman was looking at the two teens with a rather aghast expression as she pointed out their current…position.

Immediately noticing what the secretary meant, Kaiba quickly let go of his classmate's hands … 'What's wrong with Kaiba?' was the first thought that popped into Ryou's head. What POSSESED the brunette to be so…so…cuddly? No. Close? No. Err…nice? Ah whatever. Ryou blushed red and stepped away from his classmate…looks like Kaiba's been zoning out more often seeing as he hadn't even notice the position he got himself into and what it looked like in a stranger's point of view.

That was strange…strange that Kaiba was actually less than three feet close to someone…usually Kaiba always kept a good three feet or more distance between himself and other people…in fact, only Mokuba's been able to get within a foot close to the brunette.

After regaining his composure, Ryou was the first one to speak up though he still had a rather flustered expression on his face, "Um…I doubt you really like playing golf…" he spoke flatly, guessing the CEO's true reason for making the white blond learn how to play the said game. That thought was nagging in Ryou's head ever since he had been instructed to hold a golf club…he had never really thought of Kaiba as a golfer…in fact he never really thought of Kaiba as a player of any sort of sport…well, except for chess that is if you count it as a sport.

Exposed… "True, I'm not really interested in golf." The brunette replied blankly with a bored expression, "but I do play." He added.

"Which is why you want me to do all the golfing while you do all the negotiating?" the white blond guessed, raising a brow while questioning. The CEO nodded and sighed a bit.

"Let's just skip the golfing part for now then and get back to it later on." The brunette spoke, turning towards his female assistant who was already scratching out something on her clipboard; a schedule was probably attached to the said clipboard.

Ok…now that they had skipped the golfing lessons they were now headed for Kaiba Land where Ryou was to be taught how to manage the computers. Surely, all the employees of Kaiba Land who were having their breaks dropped what they were doing to tend to their boss who unexpectedly came to visit.

Knowing how to do all the high-tech engineering, game designing…whatever stuff would surely take at least a few years or courses on Computer Engineering and programming but Ryou was taught the basics and whatever it was that he would need to know about computers…not quite everything but it was sufficient.

It was hard, Ryou had to admit…he had been given a few copies of different computer manuals for him to study and hopefully understand AND he also had to do hands-on learning as well with Kaiba personally teaching him…the white blond was also given access to a few things so the teen would know a few things about passwords and such…great, it looked like Ryou was learning to be a computer wiz or something.

Ryou did pretty well for a first timer though…he was a fast learner too since Kaiba didn't have to continuously repeat himself for the white blond to understand. By the end of their little 'tutoring session' Ryou already knew a lot about the basics.

It was around 5 o'clock when Ryou's computer lessons were finally over; it actually didn't take him as long as his golfing lessons. Kaiba dropped Ryou off at the pale teen's apartment then immediately headed back to the KaibaCorp building to continue working. Ryou was really exhausted that he practically collapsed on the sofa…and to think that this wasn't even his official first day of being an apprentice yet…

The white blond still had a lot to learn about being Kaiba's personal assistant since he wasn't going to be just any ordinary secretary…he was an apprentice, working for the wealthy CEO 24/7 from school to work. Kaiba had also required Ryou to study a bit about economics, the stock market and real estate business since Kaiba was not only a businessman but was also an investor at the same time. Kaiba invested in stuff and was also the type who would look for a bargain in lots he could use to expand KaibaCorp's properties thus the real estate thing.

Back at the KaibaCorp building, Kaiba was silently musing to himself about the day while working. He was a little surprised about that thing he did at the driving range, I mean who wouldn't? It's just that…he didn't feel like it was such a big deal or something…but…He was practically snuggling Ryou! It was just that…he felt so comfortable with the white blond teen as if he was with Mokuba…as if Ryou was part of the family, a broken one, yes, but a family nonetheless…Ryou was just so easy to get along with because of his kind and polite nature; the pale teen had never really done anything to piss Kaiba off…well except for that one time when Ryou accidentally offended Kaiba by discussing about Mokuba's loneliness.

Agh! Stop thinking about Ryou! Back to work! And so the brunette did, he immediately dealt with the paperwork he had forgotten before and checked on everything that needed checking. For once, Kaiba actually wished he had a ton of work to do…at least that way he would be able to stop thinking about a certain white blond easier.

After several hours of working Kaiba was free so he decided to arrange things for Ryou's business training; immediately, the brunette made a few calls to set things up for his apprentice. Tomorrow, it was going to be the strict lady with her hair in bun who'll be tutoring Ryou, which gave Kaiba plenty of time to prepare other things for Ryou's business education.

Now that Ryou had a bit of the basics on being an assistant down, it was time to move from working on experience and intellect to establishing an image and poise…after all, you just have to talk, walk and act business-like if you're gonna be Kaiba's assistant right? Tomorrow was going to be the start of Ryou's real ordeal…to be groomed into a confident individual who can take on the 'big dogs' of the gaming industry.

A few calls and a rescheduling later, the CEO was mostly done setting up his little 'Ryou transformation' project, so with nothing else left to do in work the brunette headed to the Kaiba mansion to catch up on some school work that he missed.

Necro: Ok guys, I know that this chapter is shorter than my usual chapters and I deeply apologize, it's just that things have been so hectic with my life…Agh! I don't even have enough time to think up scenes for my fics!

Note: Ok people, I'm not sure if my portrayal of Seto Kaiba's character is right coz I've never really been accustomed to portraying Kaiba…actually I don't accurately know his usual quotes or stuff like that well coz I've only seen 15 or less episodes of the YuGiOh series…it's really hard for me to portray the YuGiOh characters coz my information about them came from a friend. I've never seen enough episodes of YuGiOh to know how the characters really act so I'm basing their attitudes from other YGO fanfics I've read in the past.

**About that cuddle scene at the driving range**…I was kind of having a hard time on that…I wanted them to snuggle just a bit for 'slip up value' but not make Kaiba seem too OOC so later on in this chap I got Kaiba to do some musing about how he felt so comfortable with Ryou and how Ryou was like family to balance out the characters. It's about time I put in a part or two wherein Kaiba's the one who slips up right?

Don't forget to read and review my other fic as well ok. Don't forget Destined Duel and please don't bash any character…I love my bishies a lot.


	14. The Look

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: I'd give anything to own YuGiOh but I know I'll never own it so…just leave me with my dreams!

Necro: Gasp…this chapter is actually longer…

The Game 

Chapter 13 The Look

Wednesday, another boring school day for Ryou Bakura who had to endure three straight lectures and two pop quizzes…and the day had just begun. The little white haired teen had been so stressed about everything in his life…things were going into hyper-drive with his being an apprentice and the contest and then there's school…

All this excitement and Seto Kaiba just WASN'T here to join in with the slow and painful death of the class…lucky him…the brunette was at work AGAIN while his poor pale assistant was going through his own hell at school, taking notes for himself AND his boss.

It was kind of odd for Ryou to be at school that day seeing as he was supposed to tend to Kaiba at all times…which meant he always had to be with the CEO. That morning, Ryou had been trying to keep his mind off his problem on how he was going to tell his friends that he was now Kaiba's assistant…no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on listening to the discussions or answering tests he just couldn't take his mind off that single problem…

…How was he going to tell his friends the news without sending them to a coma?

At lunch, Ryou was about to confront his friends but his friends actually got to him first…sort of, "Ok Ryou, what's the deal?" Tristan questioned, raising a suspicious brow at the pale teen

"Excuse me?" the pale teen spoke, "what do you mean?"

"Oh come off it Ryou" Tea spoke, "You've been taking notes for two persons." She started.

"And we KNOW it's for Kaiba so spill!" Joey scowled, demanding an explanation from Ryou.

"Well…yes about that…" Ryou started but was cut off by a raving blond.

"I mean…I just DON'T get it…why are ya' takin' notes for that bastard? Why are ya' so nice to him? WHY!" Joey rambled on and on…and on…and on…until finally Ryou spoke up.

"It's just that…"

"That WHAT?" Joey scowled, veins threatening to pop out of his eyes or something…it was comical.

"I-I've been wanting to tell you guys this since early this morning but…" Ryou fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as four pairs of eyes were watching him, a deep breath… "I…sortofbecameKaiba'spersonalassistantandnowIworkforhimcozhismybossnowandpleasedon'tbeangrywithme!" the pale teen said quickly, not pausing for a moment to breath.

For a moment the group paused…trying to decipher what was said…then all of a sudden Joey went ballistic, "WHAT! Kaiba…that SON OF A-mmphf!"

"Joey…please watch you language, we're at school!" Yugi pleaded, his hand covering the blond's mouth.

"I can't believe you work for Kaiba now!" Tea exclaimed in awe, "Err…so what's your job again?"

"I-I'm sort of…Kaiba's assistant or something, I have to do everything he says, I have to be obedient and please him…but I'm still learning to be a proper secretary or the like…I'll have to spend a lot of time with him because he'll be grooming me to be a proper apprentice of his so we'll probably be hanging out more often to do some stuff…" the white blond trailed off, noticing that his usually loud blond classmate who hates Kaiba to the max was now quiet and had apparently passed out…

"JOEY!"

After a few attempts on waking up Joey, the blond finally regained consciousness, "Man…Ryou, have ya' gone insane? Why did ya' have ta' go on and work for that guy?" Joey exclaimed loudly, utterly disappointed…and worried.

"Look…guys, it's not as bad as you may think…Kaiba's actually ok." The young KC employee defended.

"But still Ryou-" Tea started in a tone of worry.

"He doesn't yell, taunt, abuse or insult me if that's what you guys are thinking…really, he's ok." Ryou explained, thinking that those were what his friends thought Kaiba was doing to him, "Guys, I'll be fine."

Knowing that Ryou wouldn't budge on his decision on working for Kaiba, the group sighed and reluctantly gave up though Joey was still not quite happy "Well…as long as you say that he doesn't hurt you or anything…I suppose it's all right." Yugi spoke up then smiled at his pale classmate who also smiled back at him.

Just then the most unexpected late comer of the day came striding into the classroom as if he owned the place, immediately catching the attention of Yugi's group…Speaking of the devil…it was of course the perfect Mr. Kaiba with his oh so sturdy and invincible briefcase…but what's this! Seto Kaiba's NOT wearing his school uniform at school…he's NOT wearing the prescribed uniform of the school…he's breaking an important school rule! He's wearing casual clothes at school on a regular school day…that is if you consider a white gravity-defying trench coat and belts strapped on your upper arms and legs 'casual'.

"Oh Kaiba, I didn't know you were going to come-" Ryou started but was cut off while looking up at Kaiba who was approaching him.

"Come on." The CEO brusquely took Ryou's upper arm and pulled the white blond up from his seat.

With a little stumble, Ryou got up from his seat as his boss was pulling him, "W-what?" Ryou wondered, standing still for a moment in slight protest from being pulled too roughly.

"Hey Kaiba, watch it will ya'! Ya' can't just drag Ryou around like that ya' know!" Joey barked at the CEO, gaining the full attention of their other classmates who were entering the classroom.

"Whatever mutt. Come on Ryou, we're wasting time." The brunette brushed off the blond's scowl and calmly tugged on Ryou's arm one more time, eliciting a yelp from the shy teen.

"W-wait, what?" the white blond raised a brow as Kaiba looked around Ryou's desk to locate the white blond's schoolbag.

Kaiba merely took hold of Ryou's schoolbag and handed it to the pale teen who received it questionably, "Gather your belongings, you'll be missing classes today." The authoritative teen ordered, already pulling out a piece of paper, which was actually Ryou's excuse slip for the rest of the day.

"Why does Ryou have to miss his classes for ya' huh!" Joey started again, this time his voice louder than ever and his fist starting to tremble in anger…Yugi and Tristan saw the fire in their blond friend's eyes and decided to hold off the pissed off blond before the guy started a brawl with the millionaire.

"Because he works for me you moron." Kaiba retorted calmly…all too calmly, which made Joey angrier.

"Well…even if he does, ya' can't just let him miss school or tug on his arm like he's a rope or somethin'…he's really sensitive ya' know!" the infuriated blond scowled at Kaiba, about to lunge forward but was not able to since he was being held back by Tristan.

Upon seeing a little quarrel about to get serious, the teacher immediately rushed towards the group of teens and quieted things down. "Ok, that's enough you two. Joey, there shall be no throat-ripping or head-banging in this classroom." She scolded, "Oh, I didn't expect to see you in school today Mr. Kaiba." She added upon seeing the rich teen in school.

"Will you be staying for classes?" the teacher inquired.

"No sensei, I came here to pick up Ryou." The CEO replied calmly.

"Business?" the teacher raised a brow, receiving a curt nod from her gruff student, "I see…very well. Ryou you may go but before you do, ask one of your classmates to bring you your homework later on." With that the teacher headed to her desk as other students began filling the classroom.

Ryou kindly asked Yugi if he could bring him his homework later on, Yugi of course cheerfully said yes and even helped Ryou pack up his school things. With a final glance at the classroom, Ryou slung his school bag over one shoulder and waved goodbye to Yugi and the others then trailed behind his boss who had went on ahead.

As the two teens sauntered towards the exit of the school building, Ryou inquired to Kaiba about his skipping of classes for that day, "Um…where are we going anyway?" he asked, looking at his classmate's calm façade.

The taller of the two did not respond but instead pulled out a cell phone and began to converse with the person in the other line. Slightly upset at being ignored, Ryou decided to just be quiet and clutched his backpack tighter as they made their way towards the limousine waiting outside.

Once inside the vehicle, Kaiba ended his phone call then spoke to the pale teen, "Do you have any formal attires at home?" he asked brusquely.

"No, not really…that suit I wore at the yacht party was probably the only one I had that was fit for such occasions." The apprentice replied in an embarrassed way, "Why do you ask?"

"Since you're going to be appearing with me to conferences and parties, I suggest that you get yourself some new suits." Kaiba replied.

Ok…this was going to be a tad bit hard…since one; Ryou was never one who was good with choosing stylish suits that would suit him and two; suits for such occasions were most definitely NOT cheap and the teen couldn't afford to buy one seeing as he lives alone and has to budget his money for food, rent and such.

As if reading Ryou's mind during the silence, Kaiba spoke, "I suppose I'll have to get something tailored for you." he said, "Driver."

"Yes sir." Came the chauffeur's obedient reply.

"You know where to."

"Yes sir." At that response, the limo made a right turn and headed towards their destination.

In a few minutes, the limo was parked in front of one of Domino's most famous boutiques, the 'Fait sur Mesure', a French tailoring shop where Ryou's attires were to be made. As the two teens entered the shop, a red haired woman in her forty's immediately greeted them, "Welcome, welcome…ah, Monsieur Kaiba! What a surprise!" the kind lady with gray hairs and a slightly French accent gleefully welcomed the teens, "Come to have another trench coat tailored monsieur? We have a couple of new designs from Paris…would you like to see?"

"No thank you madam, I'm here with my assistant Ryou who needs something formal for wear." Kaiba replied to the warm lady, gesturing towards Ryou who was standing behind him shyly.

"Awe… 'Ryou', such a nice name…and such a handsome young man!" the madam practically squealed, pronouncing 'Ryou' as 'Ree- you' instead of the Japanese 'Ryoh' and making a pretty damn good impersonation of a grandmother about to pinch her adorable grandchildren's cheeks.

At the comment, Ryou smiled shyly and blushed but kinda felt weird hearing his name pronounced wrong, while Kaiba rolled his eyes at the woman's antics; 'such a handsome young man'? Now that sounded like a compliment for an 8-year-old boy…or the woman implying to Kaiba 'you've got a real catch here monsieur!'

"Now then, something formal…I think it would be best if we go for a certain flare…not too vintage like other suits otherwise it would look rather dull, especially on someone with your elegant physique monsieur." The lady analyzed the teen's form, circling around Ryou who felt a bit uncomfortable at having the old woman's eyes all over him. Thinking of a nice design for the teen, the woman inquired. "What is your full name monsieur?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"R-Ryou…Ryou Bakura." Ryou replied. The lady grabbed a clipboard lying on top of a nearby counter that the teen had not noticed before and scribbled Ryou's name on it.

"Ok, now come along dear." The friendly woman led the two to another room with mirrors and a small changing cubicle with curtains, "Now then your measurements." She said, pulling out her measuring tape from her pocket and starting to take measurements. The madam had another female assistant who scribbled down Ryou's measurements as she wound the tape around Ryou while Kaiba sat on a comfortable chair by the corner and simply watched.

After the measurements were taken the woman then asked Kaiba about the material to be used, "Now then Monsieur Kaiba, we have his measurements…what material did you have in mind for him?"

After a moment of consideration the brunette spoke, "Leather." He stated blankly unlike Ryou's reply upon hearing this.

"EXCUSE ME?" the white blond screeched, eyes bugging out and face all red and flushed as he quickly sauntered towards Kaiba's side…I mean, Ryou's first impression on hearing the word 'leather' was of course tight form-fitting maybe even do I dare say it…sluttish leather pants.

"Ah leather…very nice choice!" responded the other female who had been scribbling down Ryou's measurements on a clipboard.

"WHAT?" the white blond yelped still flushed.

"He would look rather good in it." Kaiba calmly spoke, joining in with the comedic scene.

At this, Ryou flushed even more and felt his face grow hotter…Kaiba thought he'd look good in leather? "W-W-WOULD NOT!"

"Perhaps something skin tight and form-fitting would be best?" the friendly lady suggested with a rather mischievous tone behind that sweet motherly voice of hers…was this lady some sort of sadistic hypocrite who loved to torture innocent customers or something?

"Perhaps." Kaiba replied in agreement to the French lady.

"K-Kaiba!" at this point, Ryou looked redder than a tomato if that was even possible.

Disappointed sigh, "Very well…I suppose there's something else that would suit you better." Kaiba replied then contemplated on what would go well with Ryou's look, "Perhaps a trench coat would be nice."

"A trench coat?" Ryou meekly spoke, his face slowly returning to normal color.

A curt nod, "a trench coat…like mine." Kaiba replied, "Yes, it would be nice and we'd match…exactly like a master and an apprentice" he added.

"Hmm…Yes." The madam circled around Ryou, once in a while glancing at Kaiba to get a look of the white trench coat Kaiba was wearing, "Monsieur Bakura would look exceptional in a trench coat like yours Monsieur Kaiba…only…" she paused.

"Only what?" the CEO raised a brow.

"Are you sure? Your trench coat was supposed to be one-of-a-kind monsieur…" the madam spoke with uncertainty; Kaiba's trench coat was one of her best one-of-a-kind works and her shop was well-known because of that said trench coat.

"I'm quite fine with it madam." Kaiba replied stoically.

"Very well." She turned towards Ryou, "I think it would be nice if we go with a design exactly like the one on Monsieur Kaiba's coat but yours will reach only up to the knees unlike Monsieur Kaiba's which flows down up to the lower legs. Is that fine with you my dear?"

"D-do I really have to wear a trench?" the white blond unsurely asked his classmate, who dismissed the question with a nod; it wasn't like Ryou didn't want to try wearing such a cool outfit, truth was, he really did like to try it but…it was just, he thought that he wouldn't look good in it.

"If you think you're not going to look good in it you're wrong because you will look good in a trench, and I approve of the madam's suggestion on making yours reach only up to the knees." Kaiba spoke to Ryou as if he read the teen's mind…was Kaiba psychic or something? And why did Ryou's trench coat have to be shorter?

"My longer trench coat matches my height and accentuates my long legs…a trench that'll reach only up to your knees or lower thighs would fit you since it would be better if the viewer of your outfit paid more attention to the upper part of your body…more specifically that trademark hair of yours." The brunette spoke, again, as if reading his classmate's mind.

Okay…weird…now, since when did Kaiba turn into an almighty 'fashion guru'? "Are you ok with it?" the CEO asked Ryou.

Ryou nodded then glanced at the nearby mirror; he couldn't believe that he was going to wear something similar to Kaiba's famous gravity defying trench coat…that trench was supposed to be one-of-a-kind! It was Kaiba's signature style! And here he was…about to be given a sort of uniform similar to his boss' outfit…guess this 'apprentice thing' really was extremely important to Kaiba if it made him give up his 'look' to Ryou.

The madam had said that she still kept the old primary designs of Kaiba's trench coat from when she first designed it so it would be easy to make another one. The original trench took a pretty long time to be completed since the madam had to design certain patterns and think of a few ways to stitch the garment all together…it was extremely hard to create a trench coat like Kaiba's that really LITERALLY defied gravity with that really cool tail flaring behind.

To make another one was going to be hard but it was going to be a lot easier than making the first one…at least this time, the madam had a pattern and guide already ready. It wasn't going to take the madam long to make Ryou's outfit since she had mentioned that she could get it done on the same day; Kaiba had told the French lady that it was imperative that the uniform be completed as soon as possible.

Since the madam still had some of the original exported fabric and materials used for Kaiba's trench coat stored in her shop from Kaiba's last trench coat, she said that the uniform could be finished later on in the afternoon after only a few hours.

With nothing else to do at the French shop, Kaiba and Ryou exited the said boutique and drove off to the KaibaCorp building where Kaiba headed straight towards his office while leaving his classmate in the care of one of his stern female eyeglass-wearing assistants who was supposed to tutor the shy apprentice on business and stuff like that.

As the day progressed, Ryou got a tour around the KaibaCorp building and on the way his tutor would ask him a few questions both personal and professional and point out a few things that the newbie would need to take notes on like a few numbers of Kaiba's other associates, important people, upcoming meetings and events and some details about other things.

At Ryou's school, in the middle of an important discussion on Literature, Joey was growling while glaring heatedly at the empty desk that Kaiba usually occupied, murmuring two words over and over again for the past hour ever since Ryou and Kaiba had left the room, "manipulative bastard manipulative bastard manipulative bastard…."

"Okay…that's enough grumbling Joey, sensei's going to hear you" Tristan, who was sitting in the seat beside Joey's whispered a warning to his friend.

Still, Joey did not listen since he was stubbornly too busy hating Kaiba, "manipulative bastard manipulative bastard…" the blond continued, this time his voice seemed to be becoming a little more audible to everyone in his row.

"Joey, quiet down." Tristan frantically enticed while still whispering, noticing that some of his classmates were hearing Joey's grumbling and might attract the attention of their teacher.

But still, the blond teen went on and on, "manipulative bastard manipulative bastard manipulative bastard…" again, this time his voice was slightly louder than the last chain of curses, causing other classmates to hear and turn their heads.

"Man, Joey, if you're not going to shut up sensei's bound to hear you." Tristan coaxed Joey to quiet down one more time, before finally sighing in defeat.

"Manipulative bastard manipulative bastard manipulative bastard…"

"Joey Wheeler, who was Lady Shikibu Murasaki?" the sensei asked, still writing something on the chalkboard and not exactly looking at the teen she had questioned.

"Manipulative bastard." Joey grumbled, still in his own little world of Kaiba-loathing.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." this time the teacher turned around to face her student.

"Manipulative bastard." The teen once again griped.

"Excuse me? Lady Murasaki was a what?" this time the usually patient sensei turned towards her pupil's desk to hear her student's answer.

"Manipulative bastard." Joey grumbled a little louder, this time quite audible to the whole class; it seems like the blond duelist wasn't the least bit aware of the class or anybody for that matter.

"Why!" the teacher was aghast, "Don't use that kind of language here at school!" the sensei scolded.

"Manipulative bastard." Again, Joey got even angrier at the thought of that cold-hearted, money-grubbing, unfeeling bastard that he thought was probably spiting him and his friends by taking advantage of poor Ryou.

"Are you aware that you are being questioned by a-" this time the sensei was REALLY pissed off.

And so was Joey…

"MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!"

SMACK! Sensei finally got super pissed off and threw the chalkboard eraser at Joey who got hit squarely at the face…chalk dust and all…ouch…

"Joey Wheeler! Outside!" the teacher yelled, pointing towards the door.

"Told you to be quiet." Tristan smugly scolded his friend who reluctantly got up from his seat and exited the classroom, Joey murmuring something different that went something like; "Evil sensei Evil sensei Evil sensei"

Yugi and Tea just sighed as Tristan and a few others tried to will down their giggles and laughter…well…that was quite an icebreaker for a boring class now wasn't it?

Necro: Ouch, my back hurts! I've been typing this chapter since 8 a.m. till 8 p.m. trying to get past my writer's block and I've like…had three cups of coffee in the morning alone…I can't really remember how many Cappuccinos I've had in the afternoon, which as you know is unhealthy for teens my age. You know, that last classroom scene wasn't really planned…it was just, I thought the chapter was short and that I could add more so I sort of remembered this one time that my 'chapter-poster' (guy who posts my fics) got into trouble in that exact same scenario! I couldn't stop laughing at him for accidentally calling the teacher 'Creature Teacher'

I hope this fic was good…this was totally not planned…

That 'Ryou in a trench like Kaiba's' thing was an idea formed purely by accident; one afternoon, I was drawing a few pictures of Kaiba and Ryou. In one drawing, Kaiba was in his famous flaring white trench coat from battle city, the other drawing I had was one with Ryou in his normal school uniform. So anyway…wouldn't you know it, the guy who posts my fics for me approached me and accidentally spilled water all over my drawings! At first I was BEYOND pissed (my right eye practically twitched in anger) but when I looked down at my drawings I realized that the water had made the papers a bit transparent, transparent enough that I could see the lines from the Kaiba drawing underneath showing on the Ryou drawing on top. I held up the two pieces that had stuck together and looked at my works, noticing the trench coat pattern of my Kaiba drawing visible on my Ryou drawing. Then it hit me, Ryou in a KC trench coat! Thanks to that accident I got the idea! I practically squeezed the life out of my clumsy pal.

**R – E – V – I – E – W **put it all together and what does it say? REVIEW, do it, It makes authors happy /grin/

DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT **DESTINED DUEL!**


	15. Introduction: check, Clothes: check

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: If you know what a fanfic is then you know that this is one of them…totally fiction!

Necro: Ok…people, I have good news. I know I said before that I think I can't do the 'Ryou moving in with Kaiba thing' but I've found a way to do it…so yeah… Pretty soon, Ryou's gonna be moving in with the Kaiba brothers.

Just a reminder: this chapter and the last chapter are connected coz they happened on the same day k?

Oh…and before I forget, in the last chap's reviews **I noticed that some of you guys seem to think that Joey's hatred for Kaiba has a deeper and more romantic reason to it.** I will just say to clarify things to everyone that any of Joey's antics are **purely out of concern for his friend and purely out of his usual immense anger towards the CEO**. No romantic reason, no jealousy…

So if I seem to make Joey too angry or something like that, just stop for a second and think; does the Joey we know on TV EVER cut Kaiba some slack? Coz…I don't think so…well, except if it was to help save the world or something like that.

'Sides…that last scene was just for a little more length for the chap.

The Game 

Chapter 14 Introduction: check, Clothes: check

On that school day at KaibaCorp, Ryou was constantly being led to all sorts of different departments in the building to learn about each and every one of them. He got briefly acquainted with some of the employees, those diligent works who've been in KaibaCorp for years as well as the newbies who fresh graduates with fresh ideas to present to their boss.

Ryou and his tutor entered an office-furnished room filled wherein all sorts of working cubicles with computers and desks of the employees were at, some of the office workers were having a coffee break just to go back to work again, and some were lively gossiping about some article on the front page of a newspaper, more specifically an article titled 'CEO of KaibaCorp and Newbie Scandal'. The moment the employees noticed the two patient figures standing by the entrance they quickly straightened up and behaved, dropping whatever they were doing to respectfully address the visitors.

"Good day everyone." Ryou's strict tutor greeted the workers in a calm and composed manner. At this, the employees greeted the female formally altogether with a respectful bow.

"This is Mr. Ryou Bakura, a contestant of the KaibaCorp contest as most of you probably know and a casual acquaintance of Mr. Kaiba's so do greet him," the strict lady explained, gesturing towards the teen who was somewhat uncomfortable with everyone's attention on him.

"Good day Mr. Bakura." The employees courteously greeted Ryou, bowing in respect as they had done before the strict lady.

Feeling like a new transfer student standing in front of the class on his first day of school, Ryou timidly replied in a nervous manner one would expect from someone as soft-spoken as him, "G-Good day to all of you as well." He responded softly with an embarrassed blush, hesitantly and shakily bowing with respect to everyone in reply since all of the workers at KaibaCorp were much older than him.

The tutor noticed the young teen's lack of confidence and was about to speak up when as if out of nowhere, the CEO of KaibaCorp entered the room unannounced. "You don't have to bow to them in courtesy Ryou, you're in a higher rank than they are." The stoic millionaire spoke up about his underlings in a somewhat bitter and insulting tone, suddenly standing behind Ryou.

"Gah! K-Kaiba! N-No…MISTER Kaiba…I-I…that is to say…" Ryou faltered, jumping out of his skin the moment Kaiba spoke up and addressing Kaiba with a formal 'Mr.' since they were at work. "Y-You scared me." He added; for a moment, the employees were a bit confused with what their boss meant by 'you're in a higher rank than they are' but quickly set aside such thoughts as their employer spoke.

The taller teen smirked, "Perhaps it would be more appropriate if you don't call me 'Mr. Kaiba', 'Kaiba' will be fine. I simply don't feel comfortable having a classmate address me that way," he spoke, "and don't bow to them, it's simply not done by those in power." He spoke coldly.

After momentarily scanning the room full of workers who merely stood there, he spoke, "Well…aren't you lazy people gonna greet your superior who pays and employs you upon his arrival?" Kaiba glared and scowled menacingly at the inhabitants of the room who shrunk back in fear.

"G-good d-day Mr. Kaiba!" they quickly greeted, bowing then standing up straight once again.

"That's better…now then, since I'm already here I have an important announcement to make." He glanced momentarily at Ryou then returned his attention to the others, "Mr. Bakura here will be your superior from now on since I have chosen him to be my so-called apprentice seeing as his talents fit my standards." At this, the employees could do nothing but gape with open mouths or look at each other in utter confusion, I mean who wouldn't? Some of the employees had been working for KaibaCorp for years yet all they got were nasty eye-bags from working all night long and insomnia from all the caffeine they'd consumed for work…and this, this newbie who's inexperienced comes along and just gets the high-ranking position.

"Treat him as you would treat me, respect him as you would respect me, if you spite him, you spite me as well. As of today, Mr. Ryou Bakura is in a position equal to that of a 'Vice CEO' if there is such a thing." The brunette finished.

"But Mr. Kaiba! H-he can't possibly be your, your, assistant! He-he probably doesn't have any idea on how to be one! Probably doesn't have the skills for negotiation that one would need for business deals or-or…he's simply too…too…YOUNG!" One of the older and strangely quite stupid employees blurted out in rage, making offensive gestures all the while looking like an uneducated individual with his somewhat barbaric behavior towards the situation.

"Too YOUNG! And what would you call me then?" Kaiba bellowed as he walked towards the foolish man and icily glared at him, his anger-twisted face only a few inches from the idiotic employee's and his venomous voice making everyone draw back in fear, "If you want to keep your job I suggest you think before you speak." He said, making the questioning worker shut up, "I've been smoothly running this Corporation and I'm not even in my prime years yet, if I can accomplish such a feat I assure you that Ryou can be a capable assistant!"

The old worker merely cowered as he nodded shakily in agreement, petrified at his boss' sudden outburst, "I chose Mr. Bakura because he can assist me in more ways than anyone else; like if I'm at school, he can reorganize and reschedule meetings without having to trouble me by asking for my school week schedule since he's in the same class as I." The CEO explained, pointing out one of a few advantages of having someone of the same age group as him as an apprentice.

"Ryou here is also a duelist as many of you know, his views and comments on the quality of our products reflects the views of thousands of other duelists in Japan just like him. KaibaCorp can benefit from such ideas." The brunette added.

"Now then…" he sauntered back towards Ryou's side then glanced at everyone, "Ryou…will be your superior from now on, he works for me for a salary, he's simply a fresh youth with ideas for our Corporation, he is my assistant as well as a contestant of the KaibaCorp contest but he does not have an advantage upon the competition whatsoever…are we all clear?" Kaiba spoke, finalizing and clearing up any confusion that might be there.

Everyone was silent at this unexpected and shocking news…the 'scandal kid' their superior at work? The kid didn't even have any experience or background on business and commerce! But it wasn't like everyone was against or held any malice towards Ryou…still this news was a bit of a shock… Slowly recovering from the shock the workers started clapping one by one until the others clapped along in congratulating the young apprentice.

An expected ring from Ryou's tutor's cell phone was heard so she excused herself for her phone's random ringing then pulled out her mobile to converse with whoever was on the other end. "Mr. Kaiba, I've just been informed that Mr. Bakura's trench coat has just been finished." She informed her boss.

"I see, Ryou, let's go." With that simple reply and order from Kaiba the pale Ryou followed Kaiba like an obedient puppy as the CEO left the room while the tutor continued to observe the employees.

They rode Kaiba's sleek limo on their way to the boutique but they made a quick stop at Ryou's place so the teen could drop off his heavy schoolbag instead of having to drop it off later on.

Yugi Mutou, a young spiky haired teenager who could've been mistaken for a young boy had just been to his friend's apartment room to deliver some homework his friend missed and was now on his way downstairs to exit the apartment. As Yugi came closer to the apartment building's front entrance, the sight of a glossy limo made him pause for a second to observe. From inside the limo came out Ryou still in his matching blue school uniform from when he was in class earlier that day with a backpack in hand.

The young tri color haired teen waved at his silent friend who immediately looked up slightly surprised then waved back at him. Yugi walked over to his friend and managed to greet his other less-social classmate who had accompanied Ryou for the day, "Hi Kaiba," the boy-like adolescent greeted to the CEO inside the lustrous car who merely cast glance at him and muttered an incoherent, uncaring and grumpy reply. Yugi simply rolled his eyes in surrender at his rude classmate, knowing that Seto Kaiba will always be Seto Kaiba, the oh so very unfriendly individual.

Ryou made his way upstairs to drop off his school things while Yugi accompanied him so they could talk a bit on their way. "So Ryou, how's Kaiba?" the short teen asked as they opened Ryou's apartment room door.

"Eh? Oh, he's ok. A bit unpredictable but ok." Ryou smiled, setting down his schoolbag on a nearby table.

"And your job? Is it stressful?"

"Actually, I haven't officially started yet but I'm guessing it to be. I'm still being trained and stuff…and I'm getting the basic ideas of what I'm to do." The pale teen replied.

"Well, don't get too stressed ok? The guys really wouldn't want you to be too tired." Yugi spoke in a gentle tone.

"Yes, yes, I'll look after myself Yugi. Thank you for the concern." The pale teen gave out one of his grateful smiles.

"Your welcome," Yugi smiled as well, "you know, Joey got scolded today coz he accidentally called the sensei a…err, whatever he would call Kaiba, it was really funny." He giggled.

A sigh, "Poor Joey," Ryou giggled a bit as well.

"Joey's afraid that if you hang out with Kaiba too much you'll turn into a 'manipulative bastard' just like him…that's in Joey-talk." Explained the tri color haired teen.

"He's being paranoid." With that the two teens exited the room and made their way downstairs towards the waiting limo.

"I know Joey can be a little…rough around the edges, but he's only looking out for a friend like we all are, you can't blame us for that can you?"

"Yes, I know…though I wish he could trust Kaiba like the others do." Said Ryou, at this Yugi gave out a guilty look, "You guys DO trust Kaiba right?" he added.

"Well, the others are still getting the hang of it and I'm sure they're as…uncomfortable about this situation as Joey, Joey's just more…vocal about it."

"Well, thank you for at least supporting me in my decisions…though it's going to take Joey longer to do the same," smiled Ryou, "see you tomorrow then Yugi and thank you for dropping off my homework." The pale teen thanked his classmate, getting inside the limousine.

"It was nothing, see you tomorrow then." Waved the shorter teen, leaving and heading home.

Upon arriving once again at the 'Fait sur Mesure' boutique where Ryou and Kaiba had been to earlier, the two teens were asked to sit at the waiting lounge. Kaiba, being the more familiar face to the boutique receptionist was asked to fill in and clarify some paperwork regarding to the material and labor fees involved with Ryou's trench. After a few minutes of waiting and formalities, Ryou and Kaiba were led to the same room Ryou had been to before back when his measurements were taken.

"Ah, Monsieur Kaiba! We just finished your order. Now, come on Monsieur Bakura, come on." The same old and motherly woman from before greeted the two teens and beckoned Ryou.

The madam ushered Ryou through a changing curtain where his new coat was laid out for him to try on. Kaiba simply sat back on one of the chairs by the corner, waiting for his classmate to emerge from behind the curtain.

While waiting patiently for Ryou to come out, Kaiba contemplated on a few more things that had to be done. His paperwork back at KaibaCorp was done for the day, his schedule wasn't as tight as usual, his little project on Ryou was doing quite well too…it was about time he spent some quality time with his little brother, I mean, after all, poor Mokuba's been alone for some time.

That's right, he should probably head to the mansion and entertain Mokuba after they check and approve Ryou's trench… The trench coat…Kaiba actually let Ryou wear HIS style…that seems to be such a…drastic measure…

Wonder what Ryou would look like in a trench…

"K-Kaiba?" came Ryou's soft and somewhat unsure voice, breaking Kaiba away from his deep thinking.

The CEO tore his absent-minded gaze away from the floor and looked up to see a dressed up Ryou in a trench coat exactly like his famous gravity-defying one except for the fact the Ryou's reached only up to the thighs. Ryou was blushing and was bashfully hiding half of himself behind the black changing curtain like an adorable little boy.

"Come out." Kaiba spoke, getting up from his seat as Ryou slowly edged away from the curtain to show himself fully in his new outfit.

Stunning…or should we say HOT! Ryou looked absolutely stunning like a model on the catwalk in his new outfit. Kaiba was right; Ryou would and does look great in a not too long trench. Just as the CEO said, the flowing but shorter trench coat accentuated Ryou's somewhat delicate yet impressive form and made the teen look more business-like but at the same time making sure that the teen would not look dull or old or boring.

Ryou turned once and Kaiba saw how perfect his assistant looked in the new garment. Remarkably striking and eye-catching…the trench coat's somewhat flaring collar had a small metallic acronym KC embroidered onto it just like on Kaiba's trench. The teen's shoulders looked more prominent and proud…but not entirely stoic…and the trench didn't even look too big for Ryou as what one would think…it was simply perfect! The black pants which the teen wore traced his lower form, showing off his perfectly shaped lower half…plus the matching black shoes.

"D-do I look ok in this?" Ryou asked quietly, shy at having his boss' eyes all over him.

Suddenly snapping away from his trance and regaining his usual composure, Kaiba replied in his normal matter of speaking; flat and emotionless, "it's fine." He said blankly, turning his head away from the extremely ravishing sight of his timid and oh so innocent apprentice…

Ryou, accepting the blank approval of his employer approved of his new clothes as well; I mean, after all…everything must be to the boss' approval or liking correct? The teen went back through the curtain and undressed then put back on his ordinary school uniform while his new clothes were returned to storage so the store could make two or three more copies as extras; you can't expect Ryou to wear that very trench over and over again do you? It would wear out too easily.

After leaving the shop with a polite 'thank you', Ryou was dropped off at his apartment by the limo while Kaiba headed straight to the Kaiba mansion since he had promised to himself that he would spend the rest of his free time for that afternoon with his little brother Mokuba who may be feeling a little lonelier than usual that day considering the fact that Kaiba's been spending more time at work than usual, with the contest and grooming Ryou and all.

Necro: I apologize for this being short…err, I don't really have a good excuse for that but…you see…err…ok, ok…I've got the dreaded writer's block! AGAIN Agh! I've got it again /wails and cries/

REVIEW people! C'mon! Say it with me! REVIEW! REVIEW The Game and don't forget to check out my other fanfic **Destined Duel**


	16. Breaking Down

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: I own YuGiOh…Pfft! Yeah right/shifty eyes/

Necro: Ok people, don't say that I don't love ya'll coz I don't update as often as other authors out there…coz truth be told…I WUV YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! More than my cat! Wait…I don't have a cat… this is 6-7 pages people. I tried hard k.

And I just want to say that in the last chap the paparazzi weren't there…because Kaiba took care of everything. Remember, he was the one who personally picked up Ryou from school, and we all know that Kaiba's a smart guy who's always one step ahead. Therefore, we can safely assume that he took care of the paparazzi.

The trench thing is going to be a secret surprise for the media anyways so I couldn't let the media find out about it yet.

Also, I would like to say that I'm aware that the interaction between Ryou and Kaiba is kind of awkward…yeah, in some chapters they're getting close then IN THE NEXT Kaiba strays away…/laughs nervously/ I just wanted to make sure Kaiba thinks he's in control of his emotions …even though he's clearly losing…so yeah, there will be moments wherein the two are close then they'll get all shy and stuff but gradually it'll all work out. I'm pretty much basing their reactions to the reactions that most normal teens in real life have.

The Game 

Chapter 15 Breaking Down

_He sat there on the leather couch, his thighs pressed together and his back straight as if he was a well-mannered girl in the presence of her fiancé…those eyelashes of his fluttering shyly as his pale cheeks flushed crimson due to embarrassment…_

_His hands kept on nervously playing with the lapel of his school uniform and his head was bowed down in courtesy, refusing to look up at the authoritative figure who stood before him…yet those innocent doe eyes couldn't help but look up coyly at the towering silhouette of the man who prominently stood calmly in front of him while the white blond on the couch continued to fidget in his seat._

"_Kaiba…" the pale one spoke in a murmur, his voice shy yet…longing and desperate._

_No grin…no scowl…Kaiba's expression was purely placid and held absolutely no malice but instead it held a look of tenderness… the blue-eyed adolescent continued to eye the sheer innocence his shy classmate had…that expression of naivety but with a hidden tinge of…notoriety?_

_That childish look on Ryou's face gradually turned from that of helplessness into hunger…as if the teen was aching for something…or should we say someone… "K-Kaiba…" he spoke once more, whining like a brat yet…strangely doing so in an arousing matter._

_The blush on his pale cheeks reddened more as he stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, embracing the brunette warmly. The CEO stiffened but then relaxed…liking the feeling of having Ryou pressed against him…_

_Pressed against him…his body…so lithe and delicate…so…so…hot!_

"_What the?" the shocked brunette started, noticing that his classmate started…rubbing against him in a sensual and erotic way…panting and moaning desperately…saying Kaiba's name over and over again in such fervor._

"_Seto…" Ryou breathed, clutching the other teen's shirt…_

_Then…to Kaiba's shock and…secret delight, Ryou jumped at the chance of Kaiba's momentary stun to lock his lips with the CEO's…_

_They kissed…passionately…caressing…loving every second of that sheer bliss…_

"BIG BROTHER!" came the familiar whine of Mokuba from the real world…damn it, just when it was getting good!

Seto Kaiba groggily sat up from his sleeping position in bed and yawned, rubbing his eyes then immediately shielding his ears with a pillow when Mokuba started shouting in a high-pitch tone again. "Biiig brotherrr!" repeated Mokuba, jumping up and down on Kaiba's bed, still in his pajamas.

"What?" the older Kaiba replied somewhat irritably even though it was his little brother he was talking to…Kaiba was most definitely NOT a morning person.

Upon his older brother's grouchy reply, the younger Kaiba behaved and sat on the bed with his hands folded on his lap, "Uh…Morning!" the young boy grinned innocently.

It's been a little more than a week since Kaiba's visit to the 'Fait sur Mesure' where he had a duplicates of his trench coat made for Ryou…he still couldn't believe that he had actually permitted himself to let Ryou wear his style…yet strangely this did not affect the CEO much.

What DID affect Kaiba were the rather…disturbing dreams of Ryou that he'd been having ever since that day at the boutique where he got to see Ryou in that marvelous not mention expensive trench…the pale teen was just so…so…

A flying pillow squarely hitting the young millionaire's face drew his attention once more to the oh so lovable Mokuba who grinned with a sinister look, "Big brother…you should really stop blocking out everything around you…" the raven haired pre-teen spoke then smirked even more, "people might think you're…thinking of someone specia-" at this point, the young Kaiba was cut off by a pillow, courtesy of his big brother.

"Hilarious, Mokuba, very funny" Kaiba replied, a smug expression on his features.

"Well, I'm telling the truth…you were dreaming about Ryou weren't you?" Mokuba sneered, making Kaiba throw another pillow at him.

Mokuba had been teasing and taunting his older brother ever since he noticed his big brother looking problematic at one point then later on looking pleased as if he'd just beaten Yugi in a duel. Kaiba's strange behavior of course led Mokuba to the conclusion that his dear brother was finally…in love.

Sure it was noticeable even before the weird actions displayed by the CEO…with the vague shows of emotion towards Ryou and the somewhat sadistic humor the teen had been portraying…Oh but now it was clearly obvious to Mokuba. Kaiba had fallen in love with Ryou…though the teen himself did not know it in consciousness. But then again, there were those dreams and fantasies of Ryou that Kaiba had taken to account…said dreams were making him zone out at meetings and such, making him think deeply on his feelings.

"Why do you keep on implying that I'm 'in love' with Ryou?"

"Uh…hello? You haven't heard yourself moaning in your sleep haven't you?" the pre-teen teased, "You were all 'R-Ryou…ugh…Agh…Oh…so hot…' that's what you were!" Mokuba quoted, acting as if he were…moaning in ecstasy or something.

Said indecent moaning of course made the over-protective brother's eyes widen in horror, "MOKUBA! Where did you learn such-!" Kaiba bellowed, a blush on his supposed to be blush-resistant cheeks.

"Please, I'm not THAT young and naive! 'Sides, you were the one moaning and touching yourse-" thump! Mokuba…meet carpeted floor. "Hey! Why'd you shove me off the bed!" the young boy glared accusingly at his sibling who smirked in triumph.

"Well, you're right on one thing, you're NOT naïve." At this, Mokuba stuck out his tongue, "but you are impossibly immature…and for your information I do not 'touch' myself as you so eloquently put it."

"Yeah right, tell that to the security cameras" Mokuba muttered sarcastically under his breath, referring to the cameras set up around the mansion.

After getting out of bed, taking a shower, changing into his school uniform and grabbing a cup of coffee on the way, the CEO made his way to school in his limousine, dropping off Mokuba as well who was also headed for school. It's been about a week or longer since he first hired Ryou as his apprentice or assistant or something of that sort, things had started to quiet down a bit at school and in public…for him at least. People still continued to whisper and gossip but it wasn't as bothersome as before, also, Ryou had been adjusting quite well to his new lifestyle in which he had to constantly escape from paparazzi and reporters. Surprisingly, the apprentice never complained to his boss, Kaiba thought it was because of fear for infuriating his employer, Ryou on the other hand was bearing the pressure to prove himself capable to be the CEO's assistant…not just lucky.

Upon entering his classroom, the wealthy blue-eyed teen looked around to find his classmates huddled up together at some far away table, muttering and seeming to be in awe at some article about some pop idol in a magazine, he guessed. But since when did the class suddenly become this gossipy that they would all gather up? Even the dorks and quiet ones who were the least type of people to be interested in teen magazines were sneaking their way through the barricade of students.

Kaiba dropped his briefcase/school case off at his table and made his way through the crowd of nosy teenagers. The students parted, making way for the dangerous brunette as the teen finally reached the table.

"Kaiba! Is it true?" some random girl immediately interrogated with a questioning expression, holding up a magazine in front of Kaiba's face.

Calmly, the millionaire took hold of the magazine to find that it wasn't one of those teen magazines with famous stars and celebrities but it was actually a gaming magazine. There on a full 2-page section was an article on the latest KaibaCorp contest in which a picture of the top game designers was printed on.

_To the utter shock of everyone, Ryou Bakura, a new comer to the official dueling world, has been chosen as one of the top game designers in KaibaCorp's latest game designing competition. His brilliantly crafted work, 'Capsule Monsters Coliseum' is one of the very few and very rare amateur designed games to be praised so highly by the famous CEO of KaibaCorp, Mr. Seto Kaiba. _Kaiba read from the article, so? What was the big deal with that statement in the magazine? Kaiba read on:

… "_CMC's going to be a big hit if it wins and gets mass produced by KaibaCorp," says an enthusiastic game critique. _

_Though many people agree that CMC was excellent, there are still those who are doubtful if not resentful for the rookie game designer's steady rise to fame._

"_His game may be influenced by some…inside help who knows Mr. Kaiba's high standards," says an anonymous skeptic. 'Perhaps…Mr. Bakura may even be getting help directly from the head' was added fearfully. _

_Directly from the head?_ Kaiba glared viciously at the offending article, seriously, HE, Seto Kaiba, allowing a contestant to cheat much less personally helping the said contestant? How absurd!

Yugi saw the extremely aggravated expression on Kaiba's face and decided to speak up lest the brunette make a scene, "We all know it's not true Kaiba…you're not helping Ryou to win, right?" he said a bit fearfully.

"Of course not!" Kaiba snarled, "Why on earth would I allow someone to cheat in MY contest so they'd win…in fact, why would I HELP them cheat!" the brunette bellowed; the only thing Kaiba had ever done for Ryou was make a him a fake duelist's file so people wouldn't question him as to why the he gets to become Kaiba's apprentice…that is, when the news becomes official.

In all fairness, what Kaiba did wasn't cheating…he simply gave Ryou an image that the media would find acceptable. In a sense, Kaiba gave Ryou self-confidence. And this 'new duelist's file' that Kaiba had created…well, it didn't have anything to do with the contest; it was simply an excuse for Ryou to work for Kaiba.

"People are just suspicious you know…" some anonymous student at the back of the crowd started but was cut off immediately by the infuriated CEO.

"I am absolutely sick and tired of people thinking that my judgment is unsatisfactory." He hissed, his glare still firmly in place as he recalled a few incidents that had occurred to him before, incidents wherein people underestimated him and thought that he wouldn't be able to handle being a CEO of a multimillion corporation…well, those skeptics were wrong about him now weren't they? With a final glower at the crowd of students that had formed, the teen turned away and settled in his normal seat, pulling out a book to read to take his mind off the curiosity and suspicion everyone was bombarding him with.

Little did Kaiba know that the article he had just read was not the actual cause of the class' sudden interest in magazines…it was actually the article on the bottom page next to the one Kaiba had read:

"…_Mr. Seto Kaiba has always been known as a regal and prominent youth…but he is a youth nonetheless…therefore, the young CEO will be prone to making mistakes many of us make in our early years. His closeness to one of the contestants, Ryou Bakura, a classmate of his in school, proves this statement._

_Said closeness may be acclaimed to recent photos of the CEO and his classmate/associate together at several scheduled time intervals._

_KaibaCorp representatives refuse to acknowledge any truth to this fact saying that Mr. Kaiba himself specifically asked them not to make the news of his private meetings with the game designer public."_

To any normal reader of Duelist Magazine, the article seemed fairly normal…just something about the CEO of KaibaCorp having meetings with a contestant…nothing else. But to Yugi's group and to the class it was…different and frighteningly intimate. Given the current situation of things within their classroom…it was a highly suspicious if not informative article that linked to the teenage gossip that had been roaming throughout the school for a while now.

I mean with that 'yacht incident' and that photo of Kaiba, Ryou and Mokuba as well as Ryou's little secret to Yugi's party about the white blond receiving a cell phone from Kaiba…who wouldn't think that Ryou and Kaiba were up to something big. Ryou being a quiet and soft-spoken, not to mention secretive youth…and Kaiba whose character is by far the most complicated one any person could encounter…these two can be a dangerous combination, may it be in terms of controversy or the gaming world.

While Kaiba was in the classroom quietly reading a book to pass the time before class started, Ryou was in a hurry to school, dashing through alleys and shortcuts to reach the train station which he usually took whenever he was running late; Ryou had been avoiding using public transportations like buses and trains in fear of reporters or the like but this was an emergency and he simply had to get to school on time!

Ryou stood there at a corner in the train, quietly fixing up his slightly tousled uniform. Though the train compartment was quiet and had only a few people in it, the pale teen felt as if he was being watched; it's been the same lately, he'd been getting the feeling that everywhere he went someone was peaking a look at him…and that was true, people have indeed been watching him.

Just a few days ago, Ryou was doing his grocery shopping and people at the counter were watching him, turning their glances towards the newspaper photo of him on the newspaper rack then back to the actual person…as soon as Ryou left the store he could have sworn he heard some gossipy couple whispering something about Ryou being the CEO's personal favorite or something, which actually did make Ryou feel bad.

There had also been that one time, a week before, when he overheard some other duelists in the park joking very loudly about the 'white-blond kid whose been getting into Seto Kaiba's pants'…now that really hurt, for people to think that he would stoop THAT low to pass the preliminaries.

The train stopped and the doors opened, people filed out including Ryou, some chancing a few last glances at the teen before heading off to wherever they were headed to. Ryou walked on from the station and made his way to the route that led to the school, clutching his backpack and jogging to get to his destination faster. He looked at his watch and saw that he was going to be late at the rate he was going so he risked to slip into one of the dangerous shortcuts that would save him a few minutes.

The teen made his way into a dark alley that had a lot of sharp turns; it was an alley that led to an unfriendly neighborhood famous for the crimes and robberies there. Ryou knew it was stupid to pass through such an alley just so he wouldn't be late for school but…he had passed through it a couple of times in the past unscathed…why not chance it one more time huh?

That settled it, Ryou slipped into the dark passage and quickly made his way through the lefts and the rights, not stopping in case he ever runs into a thug who wants his money. With a sharp turn to the left, Ryou reached the midpoint of an alley but was met by a wooden fence that had just recently been put up…of course, Ryou didn't know it had been put up recently since he hadn't used that shortcut for a while.

"Oh no, the way's blocked…I'm gonna be late!" Ryou fretted to himself, having already wasted some time.

Just as Ryou was about to turn and head back to the main street he came from, a thug with a pocket knife stood a mere 3 feet behind him, grinning evilly at his captive.

"Give me your wallet kid!" the gruff thug demanded; the man was dressed in biker clothes with his torn shirt and biker gloves…he was big and was clearly stronger than Ryou.

The teen took a step backwards, frozen in fear; he had been robbed before, once in an alley too…but the thief who robbed him back then wasn't so big and armed and hadn't harmed Ryou…obviously, Ryou had given the man his wallet which had contained some money his father had just sent for him…

But right now…Ryou was broke and the man in front of him had a knife…Ryou could get killed or something! "Please sir, I don't have any money. I'm broke!" the teen spoke, his voice wavering a bit. He took out his wallet and showed the man that it was indeed empty.

The thug squinted his eyes at the wallet, pointing his knife at the helpless teen, "You really ain't got no money huh?" he exclaimed in his hoarse voice…then, the man spotted an interesting photo in the white blond's wallet; it was that photo of Ryou, Mokuba and Kaiba together with Kaiba holding Ryou from behind for a pose…it was that photo they had taken the day after the yacht incident.

"Hey…that's Seto Kaiba! That rich guy who owns KaibaCorp…I knew you looked familiar!" the thief grinned maliciously, "You're that kid who got the media all crazy… 'The CEO's favorite' right?" Ryou merely continued to whimper.

"You're gonna be worth a lot if I kidnap you or something…if those papers are really right 'bout you being that Kaiba-guy's favorite contestant or something"

'Oh…not again with the favoritism…not this early in the morning!' thought Ryou despite his current predicament. He was seriously getting sick and tired of all that junk the media's been saying about him worming his way into the CEO's good side…oh how he hated it.

All of a sudden, the thug sprang forward but Ryou managed to edge to the left just in time to evade the man… The two broke into a run, Ryou darting through different alleys that he wasn't familiar with, the thug chased after him relentlessly, yelling and shouting angrily at Ryou who was too fast.

"Get back here!" the thug hollered.

"Just leave me alone!" the teen paused briefly then kicked a few cardboard boxes at the man gaining on him to slow the pursuer down.

At a point the man disappeared but suddenly reappeared in front of the captive, having used a different route to head the teen off; the thug did after all know those alleys better than Ryou did.

Afraid and gasping for breath, Ryou was roughly shoved, his back to the wall and his hands gripped tightly by the wrists. The man pressed his body closer to the teens, his breath coming in puffs from running, "You're a fast one aren't ya'?" the man spoke sarcastically.

"Please, just let me go and- Agh!" Ryou sentence was cut off by a knee that collided with his abdomen, making him cough up blood in raspy choking breaths.

"You know, I doubt that I'll get any cash from you…that rich guy pal of yours can't possibly think to pay big for a wimp like you!" the thief laughed, "Seriously! Running away from me like a scared little bunny in less than second…bah! I've robbed losers tougher than you."

"Guess those other rumors were right…you are kinda girly to be any good at making monster games…you'd probably be better off making frilly dresses or something." The man continued on, breathing upon his captive's neck.

"Yeah…you're so much like a girl…I got it, that rich dude probably thought you were a cute piece of ass and decided to keep you in the competition so he could…"

"SHUT UP!" at this, Ryou twisted and in one movement got free. He then hurriedly reached for a discarded metal drainpipe he had been eyeing for a while and hit the man roughly with it. The thug's head hit the pipe hard and he fainted.

Though the thief was unconscious his taunting still echoed in Ryou mind, was that what most people thought of him? That he really, REALLY, couldn't do it? That he couldn't have possibly earned Kaiba's respect?

Sullen, stricken, crest-fallen…Ryou sulked quietly to himself, his lip smeared with blood from when he choked out some and his hand clutching at his still aching abdomen where the man hit him real hard, perhaps even breaking a rib; Ryou WAS petite and was liable to sustain much damage from receiving a heavy blow from such a muscular opponent.

Tears were close to forming at the edge of one of the teen's eyes, probably from that impact to his stomach…but then again… Slowly, the white blond walked away from the unconscious thug lying on the ground and made his way to another alley, which he also did not recognize.

He didn't care about being late anymore, his stomach and feelings hurt too much for him to. As he walked at a slow pace, limping at the excruciating pain, he thought deeply about everyone and how they all looked at him…weak, incapable, futile…these thoughts rang in his mind like a broken record, over and over again.

'Why won't anyone see how great I can be? Why is Kaiba the only one who understands that I can be great? I'm not that pathetic…am I?' he thought sourly, reminiscing all those times wherein he just stood by the sidelines uselessly.

It's…hard when people don't see you for what you're worth, it's hard when they think you to be incapable as if crippled…how sad it must be to be looked at by those who think that you don't deserve to stand tall and excel. Must be real hard.

At that last thought, Ryou broke down, dropping at a corner and sitting there with his knees drawn up to his chest, his back to a wall; the alley he was now in was empty but a street sign could be seen at a distance, though it wasn't a street that Ryou recognized.

Tired and aching, the teen opted to get help…he pulled out his cell phone and gave in…

"Fine…I'll be weak…I'll be weak and incapable…to the one person who does not believe me to be so." The white blond muttered sullenly to himself, letting go and letting every dream down…letting himself, his career…perhaps even Kaiba down…

"I surrender"…he called Kaiba's cell.

Necro: Ok…the title of this chapter has a double meaning...on both Kaiba and Ryou's parts. As you can see, Ryou's lost hope of ever living up to Kaiba's expectations of him because everyone else is discouraging him. Kaiba's finally starting to acknowledge the fact that he is falling for Ryou…though he acknowledges this subconsciously through dreams.

I just love alley scenes…you know…I just do, so I had to put one in here.

I hope that intro dream scene was ok with you guys.

PLEASE **read and review** THE GAME…pretty please? If you are smart you will…if you don't…flying monkeys with come out of your eye sockets/cricket sounds/ ok, I've got nothing.

**DON'T FORGET DESTINED DUEL!**


	17. My Fault

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh because…I'm not Japanese…and yeah, you all know that only a Japanese person can really truly own an anime.

Necro: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 16 for you guys, freshly made and posted within 2 hours from completion. Hope you all like it and I hope you guys review.

Just a reminder: this is the continuation of the last chap; it's set in the same morning k.

The Game

Chapter 16 My Fault

The day seemed empty, incomplete and utterly monotonous for Kaiba but then again, of course it was. For starters, it was school and everyone knows that school is boring, but as a second thought, it was also boring because fun itself was absent. Ryou was absent. Kaiba wanted to call Ryou to check on the young teen, but to his knowledge, if he called it would be a sign of weakness, a sign of affection, and a sign of humanity.

So…instead of calling Ryou's cell, Kaiba opted to just do nothing, absolutely nothing…that actually led him to subconsciously drift towards certain thoughts that distracted him from actually listening to the teacher.

First of all, Ryou was supposed to be at school an hour ago and Ryou would've called by now to inform Kaiba that he would not be attending school because he was ill or the like… the two had already had an agreement before, more like a mutual understanding, that if one of them was going to be absent due to a reason not related to business, he would call the other in order to avoid confusion in their schedules.

People seemed to notice Ryou's absence as well… Yugi's group was worried sick for Ryou; Joey constantly glared at Kaiba throughout the morning class they shared thinking that the brunette did something bad to Ryou. It was around third period when Kaiba actually started to WORRY for Ryou; yes he admitted it to himself internally, worry.

And strangely enough, it was within that exact minute that Kaiba's cell phone rang.

The class shifted in their seats to crane their necks towards Kaiba who picked up his cell phone to answer his call, expecting it to be some incompetent person from the HQ nagging about some trouble at KaibaCorp…but instead, it was Ryou.

"_K-Kaiba?"_ came Ryou's barely audible voice. The teen sounded like his breathing was labored.

"_Ryou?"_ said Kaiba, hearing his partner's strained voice, _"Where are you? Why didn't you come to school today?" _he spoke in his demanding tone.

"…" There was no reply.

"_Ryou?"_ the brunette softened his voice a bit, seeing as there was no reply, _"Ryou?"_ he said again, this time, urgency lacing.

Then came an obvious sniff, _"K-Kaiba…"_ Ryou's pitiful voice once again spoke up, this time it seemed even more strained…Kaiba could've sworn that Ryou was…crying…

"_Ryou? Are you crying?"_ the CEO spoke somewhat softly, realizing that the white blond probably was. Panic then struck Kaiba as he spoke urgently, _"What happened to you? Where are you?" _he questioned immediately.

"_I- I'm fine…I just got mugged that's all."_ Came Ryou typical hypocritical reply with the occasional strain in his voice.

"_Mugged?"_ This time, Kaiba immediately stood from his seat while everyone listened intently to the brunette's phone conversation; Ryou got mugged?

"_Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up,"_ said the brunette, already packing his school things and scribbling an excuse letter to give the teacher, all the while, the class watched him, curious as to what happened to Ryou and curious as to when Kaiba started to care.

"_I- I don't know."_ Ryou replied.

"_Look around and see if you can find a familiar street sign, are you in an alley?"_

"_Yes." _Sniff.

"_Ok, look around for a street sign or something that's easily distinguishable and stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"_Ok…"_ Ryou then proceeded to tell Kaiba the details of his location starting from a nearby street sign and names of several nearby shops, _"thank you Kaiba…"_ with that, Ryou ended the call.

Just as Kaiba was about to close his briefcase, Joey spoke up, "Whoa wait, Ryou got mugged?" he questioned his most loathed classmate, "What happened to Ryou Kaiba? And ya' better tell us the truth!" the blond threatened, raising his voice in time with his fist to threaten.

"It's none of your business!" Kaiba growled back…he had too many things swimming in his head right now, he really didn't have time to quarrel…Ryou was in trouble!

"Is too! We're his friends UNLIKE YOU! Now spill bastard!" at this point Kaiba and Joey had initiated a heated glare towards one another, Yugi and his pals stood up to hold back Joey.

"Joey! Now's not the time to fight with Kaiba! He has to go and take care of Ryou." Yugi reasoned.

"Calm down Joey! You're making a scene!" Tea followed, she, Yugi and Tristan trying to desperately hold back the blond who looked extremely aggravated.

"Yeah man, calm down" Tristan spoke, "Kaiba, you better get going, take care of Ryou for us will ya?" he asked, receiving an annoyed "Hmp!" from the brunette which clearly stated 'duh, that was what I was gonna do if your mutt hadn't made me waste such valuable seconds!'

The CEO packed his school things, dropped the excuse note on the teacher's table while the teacher was trying to calm down Joey, and headed towards the door but not before hearing Joey's last comments, "In some way, I'm guessin' you're probably the reason why Ryou's in trouble ya' bastard! Yeah, ya' better leave! Keep walkin'!" came Joey's fading accusations.

As Kaiba's limo drove past a street sign close to wherever Ryou was at, Kaiba couldn't help but contemplate to himself. The mutt had overreacted back in the classroom, and for what? Just because he wanted the CEO to tell him exactly what happened to Ryou, Joey really didn't trust Kaiba at all, that outburst proved it…but then again, about what the blond said…

_"What happened to Ryou Kaiba? And ya' better tell us the truth!" the blond had threatened_

"_It's none of your business!" Kaiba had growled back._

_"Is too! We're his friends UNLIKE YOU! Now spill bastard!" Joey had replied_ this got Kaiba thinking…he wasn't known as Ryou's 'friend' by everyone else, what special right did he have over Ryou? He was probably just the teen's boss to Yugi's group… but then again, those guys always did consider everyone who was in neutral terms with them to be their friend. 

'_In some way, I'm guessin' you're probably the reason why Ryou's in trouble ya' bastard!'_ Joey's voice echoed in the brunette's mind.

How was Ryou getting mugged supposed to be his fault? Was that what the blond meant? The 'getting mugged' thing, or was it something deeper? Kaiba knew that Joey absolutely hated his guts…and that outburst was probably just an unconscious action by instinct…but in a sense, Kaiba felt as if he DID do something wrong to Ryou… but, what could it be though?

The vehicle stopped and Kaiba got out of the car, he proceeded to walk towards the alley that Ryou had described to him, checking his memory if he got the descriptions right and back-tracking once or twice to make sure he was on the right route. It took him few minutes but he found his classmate, huddled up in one corner, hugging his knees to himself and sniffling.

So pitiful…Ryou looked, so small and vulnerable and absolutely broken…what could've possibly caused this? The white blond simply looked lost and so very weak, there were dirt stains on his uniform, his shoes were worn out from running relentlessly and his face…so stricken and sullen.

Tears formed at the edge of his chocolate eyes as he tried to fight them back, but clearly he was losing. He gasped and coughed and kept on clutching his stomach…so very pitiful.

"Ryou?" came Kaiba's voice, soft, worried and…even frightened, what happened to Ryou that broke him so much? As the CEO stood there at a corner, watching his classmate, a sense of guilt seemed to seep through the cracks of his iron walls…was this what Joey meant? In a sense, that it was HIS fault Ryou was…broken?

"K-Kaiba?" the pale youth looked up shakily…oh the humility to be seen sitting on the ground near a dumpster, crying…and in front of your boss who's your classmate too. Your boss who thought and believed that you could be strong for him…

"Ryou!" Kaiba immediately sauntered towards Ryou's side, crouching low and getting hold of Ryou's shoulders…so frail. "Ryou, calm down, I'm here…" the words seemed to just flow out of the brunette's mouth…by instinct he took out a handkerchief and wiped the smudges on Ryou's face off.

The two were silent at that moment; Ryou seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as Kaiba wiped away the blood that trickled down the side of his classmate's lips.

Both of them didn't speak until Ryou started to sob, "I'm sorry!" the pale teen cried, tears now flowing freely down porcelain cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over again, having difficulties in breathing and trying to bite back tears that relentlessly shed themselves.

"…What are you so sorry for?" again, here was that compassionate string in the way the brunette spoke…

"I'm weak…I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"I can't be your assistant…I can't go on with this contest…I can't handle it…the mere pressure of being a contestant is killing me!" with that, Ryou thrust himself towards Kaiba, not caring if it was inappropriate for him to do so…he just, whimpered there, crying continuously as Kaiba instinctively rubbed circles around Ryou's back.

Pressure…was that what the mutt meant? That the pressure Kaiba was putting upon Ryou was actually breaking the young teen? Was it Kaiba's fault? His fault that Ryou was now in an alley with him, weeping in his arms and letting all the stress and humiliation out in tears?

But the again it all made sense…one can't possibly expect a person who lives a pretty normal life to suddenly adapt to the controversial lifestyle Kaiba lives. A person can't possibly get used to all the staring and cameras or stalkers out there who want information…life is complicated when you're a celebrity or the sort…isn't that the main reason why stars have bodyguards and heavily guarded mansions?

Ryou's little incident with a thug was nothing more that a mere push for the white blond, meant to shove Ryou and make him fall off the edge and cry out…to be mugged was nothing! He'd been through worse! But…the steady build of pressure because of people thinking him wrong for the competition…all the controversy and stress!

"I'm sorry." Kaiba spoke solemnly, barely audible to Ryou who gave out another sniff, still clutching the front of Kaiba's uniform. "This is my entire fault…you're distraught because of me…I did this to you." he apologized…though his pride wouldn't let him, he did.

Ryou was puzzled, his predicament wasn't Kaiba's fault…it was his own…he was the one who was too weak to face the gossip and the responsibilities of being an assistant…did he expect working for Kaiba to be so easy? Kaiba…couldn't have had anything to apologize for.

"Kaiba…please…we both know this isn't your fault…it's mine." Ryou apologized, "It's my fault, I can't handle the responsibilities…you must be so ashamed of me…don't worry, I won't tell the media that you offered me a job, I'll just tell them I was the one who asked."

"Don't be stupid!" the CEO replied a little too roughly seeing as Ryou winced at the sudden rise in his voice, "The pressure's getting to you…you're trying hard to live up to my expectations as well as…trying your best to handle the media …I should've known that you would burst at some point"

"It's just that…it's so hard…everyone…thinks that I've cheated, that I've found someway to get into your good side or something which is why my game entry passed…" the pale teen spoke softly, "they don't believe me capable of doing anything…notable."

"That's because they're stupid."

"Huh?" Ryou raised his head in question.

"I've told you, you have talent…don't let anyone bother you, let them believe what they want to believe…they're just jealous," A smirk, "Start out small and end up on the top…that's what I did. Now look, those who didn't think that I could run KaibaCorp are now working for me." Kaiba let out another smirk that made Ryou feel better.

"Prove them all wrong Ryou…. I know you can do what I want you to do. I don't pick out weaklings."

"But still…"

"Sooner or later, those idiots who've doubted you will crawl back on their knees, begging for your attention, …then you can ring their necks, pull out their intestines and kick their ass ALL you want." At this snide comment, Ryou laughed…who could've know that Kaiba could make such a…demented joke.

"Thank you…for making me feel better…I guess…I promise I'll work harder." The white blond smiled and gave Kaiba a friendly hug that the brunette stiffly returned not knowing what to do in such situations…Was he being nice and encouraging to Ryou? There's a shocker.

So sweet…that smile, and that sparkle in the white blond's eyes…how could people actually hurt this pure and innocent youth? That conversation…felt so much like a conversation with Mokuba, in which Kaiba would sit by the boy's bed and whisper encouraging words and such, comforting thoughts and friendly jokes…was Kaiba really that comfortable with Ryou that he could compare it to when he's with Mokuba?

Mokuba's everything to Kaiba; everyone knew that…being compared to the young Kaiba was a big something…

"Be strong…" Kaiba whispered to Ryou's ear, his warm breath making Ryou blush…then, surprisingly as if Kaiba lost himself and didn't notice, he unconsciously gave Ryou a smile…a real smile that one would think that only Mokuba could get from the CEO.

Kaiba did notice though, but only about a second later… he just smiled at Ryou…and out of instinct too! The brunette immediately willed down the embarrassment threatening to show on his cheeks and did a pretty good job at doing so while Ryou just looked at Kaiba, dazed for a moment before regaining his whim. The pale teen blushed a bit as if complimented and smiled at the brunette whose expression lightened…

In an unspoken way…Ryou understood Kaiba. There would be absolutely no way that Kaiba would be so intimate with someone…absolutely no way…but this sudden show of affection, a simple gesture… proved that wrong.

Seto Kaiba was a man who had problems with showing sincere emotions, he was one who would think that everything had a catch and that there was always something to lose or gain…Ryou Bakura was one who understood others and how others saw the world…Words were of no need, there was no point speaking about it.

…Because somehow Ryou knew Kaiba as no one else did…

In those actions were words…soundless but meaningful…saying 'I care' in more than one way. But Ryou still had that nagging voice in his head saying 'nah…can't be'

'Seto Kaiba can't possibly…like me in THAT way…' and yet, inwardly Ryou could read it in Kaiba's eyes…though there was a tinge of denial there.

"I will be strong…for you." Ryou replied. The two slowly stood up, Ryou dusting off some dirt then headed towards Kaiba's limo…wherever it was parked at.

While the two sat quietly in the limo, Kaiba remembering how he'd lost his composure in the alley, his cell phone rang. The CEO answered the call, after a 'yes', a 'no' and a 'do you think I'm THAT stupid woman!' Kaiba ended the call.

"Err…" came Ryou's timid voice.

A frustrated sigh… "Ryou, your formal wear trench coats have been completed and delivered promptly to your apartment, they should be when you get home." The blue-eyed teen spoke, receiving a nod of understanding from Ryou.

"But I will have to have them sent over to my place due to certain circumstances"

"Eh?"

A sigh… "Well, it seems that some of your stupid neighbors caught a glimpse of the package's tag…they probably saw who the package came from; me of course, and thought it would be interesting to try and see what the package contained."

Ryou giggled with dry humor; he had always known how nosy his neighbors were when it was about his mail…with his father sending interesting artifacts from Egypt and all… "I have NO privacy," he said exasperatedly, and it was true too!

No privacy huh…we can't possibly have that disturbing Ryou's work-life. "You are aware that I'm going to need you to have my confidential files kept CONFIDENTIAL right? Your neighbors aren't going to make that any easier for you aren't they?" spoke the brunette, smoothly in that collective way he usually speaks.

Ryou shook his head 'no' and Kaiba sighed; he had to do something about his apprentice's privacy problem because not only was it going to be a big obstacle for Ryou's work but it was also one of the main sources of stress for Ryou…if only Ryou had the same privacy as Kaiba did even though the media was on to him like a pack of gossip-hungry wolves.

And then came a brilliant idea, "How fast can you pack your essential belongings?" the CEO asked bluntly, receiving a confused look from the white blond.

"You're moving in with me." The brunette stated.

"…"

At the obviously shocked silence, Kaiba continued, "I'm sure you'll find that arrangement better. Staying at the mansion will give you the privacy you'll need…unless of course you'd prefer to stay at your apartment, fighting off anyone who comes within a one-mile radius of your work-related belongings."

'He has a good point' the pale teen thought, "All right then…I'm quite sure that even if I did decline your offer you're going to make me stay there right?"

"Good that you know."

"Ok, I guess I can stay at your place, though I don't want to be a burden," agreed the teen… seriously Ryou…a burden to a millionaire? "…I'll just leave a message at the apartment that'll let my father know where I'm staying at incase he ever looks for me." Ryou replied…a small hint of sadness lacing his words at the mention of his father.

"Now that that's settled, I expect you to be capable of doing your job as my assistant understood?" ah…there was that stiff and somewhat political form of Kaiba…hey, the caring part HAD to stop ya' know.

"Also…are you sure you can handle everything now Mr. Bakura?" this time, Kaiba looked at his assistant seriously, making sure that Ryou was still up for the job.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you'll be needing all your confidence this Saturday."

"Yes sir." It took Ryou a few seconds to process what his boss had just said, "What's happening this Saturday?" he spoke stupidly.

"There's going to be a party at the mansion for the elites of Domino's society to celebrate the KaibaCorp contest's, despite the gossip, successful launching and upcoming results." Kaiba explained, Ryou still looked confused, "The contest has brought in a lot of publicity to whatever game will win and there are a lot of investors ready to fund production…as my apprentice, you'll be there with me when I socialize, mingle and give out my business cards to the guests. Also, you may think of it as a way to formally introduce yourself to society as my apprentice…this way's better than having to wait for the media to do it for you, leaving them to make wrong assumptions like they usually do"

…Err… Looks like someone forgot to actually organize his boss' schedule…

In a normal case, Ryou would've immediately said, 'but'…BUT he didn't, instead, he accepted this as an opportunity to start fresh, "Of course Mr. Kaiba, I'll ask the office for the full details of the event and for information about Who's Who in the party." Ryou smiled…this was going to be a start of a professional relationship…no more schoolgirl err- boy crushes…right?

Necro: OOC? I hope not…I really do…but hey, think of it this way, **people DO tend to get out of character when they're in love**…if you're human that is…AND YES Kaiba IS human…he's not an animal…though technically I think, if roughly translated, his full name means 'Sea Horse' and Mokuba's name means 'Wooden horse' …what? I'm not good at translating K.

I just noticed how I make Joey always call Kaiba a 'bastard'…whoops…

Oh and…Joey's anger towards Kaiba is normal, it's not like he's jealous or something ok. He is not gay in this story.

Chapter 17 for sale! Chapter 17 for sale! We accept Visa, American Express AND checks…or you could just give a nice and long review to show that you care/smile/

Don't mind me, I'm just Looney from all the sugary sweetness I ate while typing this stuff.

Check out my other fics Destined Duel and an experimental fic called Venetian Romance.


	18. Moving In

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: I, as a fanfic writer, sadly state that if I were to claim ownership to YuGiOh, a dozen FBI agents are going to bust into my room and take me away… .So yeah, I don't own YuGiOh.

Necro: Hello everyone, I'm sure guys have noticed how long I've been stretching this story and we're still actually in what, chapter 17? And still Kaiba and Ryou aren't THAT close to kissing or confessing to each other. Just to remind you guys of the format of this romance, it's actually a slow progress like how some teens are. And the events are closely tied to each other, one day could stretch into three chapters and it may seem like such a long period of time has passed because of the events that have taken place. From the start up to this chapter I have estimated that only 2 weeks has passed, that's 2 weeks of Kaiba and Ryou being together.

I'm sure you guys have noticed this chap being reposted; I can explain…my accomplice accidentally deleted one of The Game's chapters and I didn't know which one so we reposted all the chapters from the beginning in one day. Sorry bout that.

Note: Just a reminder: this is the continuation of the last chapter; it's set in the same day ok. Kaiba went back to school after taking care of Ryou coz he's been missing too many classes. And the media doesn't know about Ryou being an apprentice, also they don't know that Ryou's moving in with Kaiba yet.

The Game 

Chapter 17 Moving In

Ryou Bakura, having moved around to different places due to his father's work, was a person who had a lot of experience when it came to packing, so naturally it didn't take long before Ryou's stuff was out of his apartment and in the famous Seto Kaiba's lavished home. But of course, his moving in with the Kaiba brothers didn't mean that he had to pack ALL of his stuff…he simply packed the essentials he'd need since Kaiba was going to be the one to provide him with food and lounge…sweet deal huh?

It was an interesting sight; Ryou's moving out of the apartment I mean, all sorts of black-suited bodyguards were tasked to help Ryou pack his things though really he didn't need any assistance. It was kind of odd too for Ryou to walk down the hall with bodyguards carrying his stuff for him while his neighbors snuck their heads from their doors to see their pale neighbor leave; they were, in a sense saddened by his leaving because they wouldn't have anything interesting to gossip about anymore.

Kaiba had arranged for Ryou's place to be kept neat and clean; he had paid the landlord a great deal of money to have Ryou's place kept perfect though the white blond wouldn't be living in it anymore…also, it had been arranged that any calls made to Ryou's apartment room were to be forwarded to the Kaiba residence.

And all Ryou could do while these changes were happening fast around him was smile and sigh…so much moving, and all in one school day's morning…

In the afternoon, Ryou was in Kaiba's office, organizing some papers and setting up Kaiba's schedule so as to help his boss who went back to school; Kaiba had missed too many school days already and it wouldn't be wise for him to miss another day so he had to go back to school after getting Ryou to pack up his belongings that morning. So…Ryou pretty much spent his day packing in the morning and working in the afternoon instead of going to school.

After Kaiba had supervised Ryou's packing and sent the white blond to the office, he returned to school a little later in the afternoon to at least catch up on some things. All the while the CEO spent his time at school that afternoon, he couldn't shake the feeling that people were watching him curiously, eager to ask about what happened to Ryou earlier that day in the morning. But fear always got to those curious few, and instead of asking they would merely glance at the feared brunette and annoy him…much to Kaiba's displeasure.

When classes were over, Kaiba waited for his limo that was to pick him up. Later on, the limo arrived and as he strolled towards the vehicle, he couldn't help but be a bit surprise, though he didn't show it, to find his apprentice exiting the said vehicle with Mokuba trailing behind him.

"I checked your schedule and found that you were going to pick up Mokuba today." Said Ryou with his usual cheerful smile, "I hope you don't mind me picking him up." and for some reason, though Kaiba would most likely be bothered by this, the brunette didn't mind at all.

"Big brother! Big brother! Ryou told me! Is it true?" came the younger Kaiba's ecstatic inquiry.

Just then, Mokuba's question was cut off when Yugi's group of friends caught sight of Ryou and Mokuba picking up Kaiba, and being the prying bunch they were, they approached the three. "Ryou!" said Yugi, "and Mokuba too! Good to see you again!" he greeted.

"Are you ok Ryou? We heard that you got mugged this morning." Asked Yugi, worried for his friend.

"Oh that, I'm quite fine really." The white blond replied, just before his friends were about to go off asking him more, he continued so as to satiate their queries, "It was nothing serious really, fortunately for me, Kaiba came to pick me up from where I was lost." Replied the pale teen with a smile.

"If it hadn't been for Kaiba…I guess I might've lost it! Moping around in an alley and all." Ryou gave a nervous laugh; it was partly true though, if Kaiba hadn't come along, Ryou would've completely lost it crying.

Joey, who was strangely quiet through their conversation began to edge away cautiously from the group until Tristan made a quick grab for the back of his shirt, "Where do you think you're going Joey?" drawled the pointy haired teen, "Speaking of 'losing it' Ryou, Joey here went ballistic this morning!"

"That's right. Joey, isn't there something you would like to say to Kaiba?" said Tea, being the goody-goody she was.

The blond scowled at the grass under him, "Well, Kaiba…man, err." He drifted.

"Oh, just say it will you, you big baby!" urged Tea, "You shouldn't have blown off on Kaiba like that this morning and you know it!" making Joey apologize for his wrong, though…she wasn't THAT happy about his friend apologizing to Kaiba of all people…still, she had to accept things.

"A' right, A' right! I'm SORRY ok!" the blond exploded, then averted his gaze back to the grass, "I'm sorry I blew up on ya' this mornin' Kaiba, guess I was just pissed since you're Ryou's friend now and all…and I've always hated ya' so…" he apologized.

"But before ya' pull out that crap of yours bout 'not needing any friends' let me just tell ya' that…even though you're such an ass to us, the guys think of ya' as sorta like a friend…since Ryou's ok with you." the blond added.

So, after that sincere though not really gentle and subtle apology, what else was there for Kaiba to say? Other than…

"Whatever", the brunette replied brusquely, making Joey flare up in rage once again.

"Whatta? 'Whatever'? That's IT! I come here and shed all dignity to YOU of all people! And that's all I get! YOU bas-mmmphff!" at this, the gang quickly covered Joey's mouth…they really didn't need a brawling right now.

"Ok, Ok, this has been a GREAT and memorable day, Joey apologizing and all…but please, big brother, is it true?" Mokuba resumed his inquiry.

"What's true Mokuba?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, didn't Seto tell you?" Mokuba grinned, "Ryou's moving in with us!" the pre-teen announced happily.

One, Two, Three…

"OH.MY.GOD!" yep, you're right, came Joey's obvious first reaction, him being the most vocal amongst the group, "A little over a week of hangin' out with'im and you're MOVING IN!" he exclaimed VERY loudly, allowing the news to spread to the nearby students.

"Now, now, Joey. It's for the best! How else would I be able to do my job when I can't get privacy at my apartment? You guys know how it is for me there, with all the gossip and all." The white blond quietly explained, "Kaiba's home is much more private and well…it's not like we won't see each other anymore, there's school right?"

"First the sleepover, then the cell phone, then the job…is there anything else that you two are up to? Coz these surprises are really doing no good for our health." Said Tristan.

"Well, maybe a few more surprises." Replied Ryou impishly, imagining what his friends' reactions would be if they ever end up seeing him in his new trench.

"That's the last time you guys interrupt me!" bellowed Mokuba, having been forgotten once more by the older teens, "So Seto? Is it true? Ryou is really going to move in with us?"

"Yes, it's true." Replied the older sibling, "Ryou's belongings were packed and moved to the mansion this morning…all that's left to do is unpack."

"Awesome! We're going to have so much fun together Ryou! I can show you my game collection and we can play with my game consoles, I've got ALL of them, and you can teach me how to cook on Saturdays and stuff!" Mokuba enthusiastically latched onto his new housemate, giving the older teen a nice bear hug that one would think would only be given to Kaiba.

It was…cute to see those two like that, Ryou really fit the image of being Mokuba's friend thought Kaiba. The white blond would be a fine addition to their…family.

"And big brother can pick out DVDs every weekend for us to watch together, big brother picks the best DVDs," continued Mokuba. Now, Ryou simply had to smile at that, "And since Joey and big brother had a truce, you guys can come visit us!" Mokuba spoke to Yugi's group.

"Who said anything about a truce?" Kaiba immediately spoke up, having listened to the young teen's words.

Kaiba's reluctance to approve of course resulted to Mokuba's moping, "C'mon Setoooo--! You can't expect them to not visit Ryou at home!" pouted the pre-teen…behold, the image of cuteness!

Damn those puppy dog eyes and that adorable trembling lower lip…perish Seto Kaiba, "Fine." The CEO agreed, his teeth gritting in annoyance and defeat…sigh. Taken down by a pre-teen.

"Yey! You guys can come over later if you want and help Ryou unpack!" said Mokuba, Kaiba's right eye would twitch comically but…that wouldn't be like him now would it?

The group agreed and bid Ryou, Kaiba and Mokuba 'goodbye' as the limousine took them to the Kaiba mansion. Upon arriving, Kaiba went up to his room and checked on a few things at the office, a bit surprised that Ryou had done a REALLY good job of scheduling and organizing his meeting and files…said organizing and scheduling actually gave Kaiba the rest of the day off instead of having him work at the office after school; which he usually does on a daily basis.

Ryou and Mokuba on the other hand went through most of the bedrooms in the mansion, looking for the perfect room for Ryou. Finally, the two settled for the room nearest to Mokuba and Kaiba's. It was spacious and was WAY bigger than Ryou's old room, probably as big as his whole apartment room. It had a four-poster bed, a bedside table with a lampshade and a desk in one corner for work, carpeted flooring, an amazing view of the open backyard, and a bathroom with a really big bathtub. Black tiles and all with perfect lighting.

A few minutes after Ryou's room had been decided, Yugi and the others arrived, ready to help with the unpacking though there really wasn't any need for help; Ryou had only about two medium-sized boxes worth of stuff and he could've unpacked all by himself, having brought only his clothes, toiletries, and a few prized possessions with a book or two.

"Whoa! THIS is your room?" exclaimed Joey, stepping into his friend's new room.

Ryou simply smiled and nodded, amused at his friends' reaction; they were all openly gaping, Joey made his way to the four-poster bed and, like a child, plopped onto its soft cushion while Yugi and Tea looked over his bedside table and work desk…Ryou even had his own phone! Tristan too, was in awe with the sheer size of Ryou's bathroom.

The group unpacked and was pretty much done in just a few minutes, leaving them plenty of time before night fully came.

"Ok, now that your unpacking is all done, Ryou, we need to talk." Said Tea, right now only Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan were in the room with Ryou; Mokuba had left the room.

"Talk about what Tea?"

"This, ALL this." Tristan interjected, while Joey secured the door's lock, "Look, man…we know that you're gay and you know we're ok with that and well…we've discussed this Kaiba thing."

"Ryou, you like Kaiba don't you?" Yugi asked but more likely stated, at this Ryou blushed profusely in embarrassment, stuttering his reply while walking around the room, moving from the window to the bed to the door then back to where his friends stood.

"I-I-well…th-that that is to say…technically…when you say 'like' err…" the white blond faltered.

"Aha! It IS true! I knew it! Ya' fell in love with'im!" accused the blond.

"I-well…." A sigh, "Is it…that obvious?"

Tea smiled, "Well, not really, at first we were only teasing you for fun but then it took us long enough to figure it out…no one else knows for sure other than us." She said, "Don't worry, we're not against it and Joey's pretty much accepted the notion, believe it or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've got'yer back…" smiled Joey, "even though it's…Kaiba." He added with distaste.

"Kaiba's not that bad and…well, I suppose I'm hoping it's just a crush …I couldn't possibly go after him anyways, he can't possibly like me in that way." Ryou replied, a little saddened yet…contemplating…Kaiba had been…civil and social to him…and the way the brunette held him back at the alley…perhaps there was hope?

"Well, whatever you do with your love life, just know that we're here." Encouraged the tri color haired teen.

"Thank you…you don't know how relieved I am to hear your support in all this." Said Ryou, "I actually…didn't know that I LIKED Kaiba in that way…but until recently…" he smiled, remembering the warmth in Kaiba's voice, the firmness in the way he held Ryou as the white blond broke down…the sense of safety in his presence, "I suppose I've known all along."

Just then, the sound a turning doorknob was heard, "Hey, who locked the door?" came Mokuba's muffled voice from outside the room, turning the doorknob and knocking. Tristan opened the door and let Mokuba in who was uncannily grinning in triumph once more, looking proud for something he'd accomplish, "Guys, I've got great news!" the pre-teen said, grinning all the while.

"Ok, guys, I am glad to say that…I convinced Seto to invite you guys to the party!" exclaimed the energetic youth.

"Party?" asked Tea, "What party?"

"The party that's going to be held here in the mansion this coming Saturday" explained Ryou, "Anyone who's anybody is going to attend"

"Oh, and Yugi, big brother wants to talk to you about something." Said Mokuba.

"Sure," replied Yugi. Mokuba lead Yugi out of the room towards Kaiba's room as the others began talking about what the party might be like.

It was no big surprise for Yugi to find Kaiba's room to be so stoic like its owner, the room had that luxurious feel to it with its four-poster bed and such things that were similar to the furnishings in Ryou's room. Several books, mostly about computers and such were stacked on a small bookshelf in one corner, and dozens of stacks of papers and charts were filed strategically as well.

One would think that the room did absolutely nothing to show any viewer about the owner's hobbies or the like, if anything, the room seemed more like an office than a teenager's room…not a single music CD could be found anywhere.

After leading the way to his brother's room, Mokuba returned to Ryou's room, leaving Yugi with Kaiba. "So, what did you call me for Kaiba?" asked the shorter teen, watching Kaiba's back as the brunette pulled out a newspaper from a desk drawer.

The CEO turned and with that composed image of his, began to speak, "I'm sure Mokuba has told you and your friends that I've invited you to an upcoming party to be held here." He said, Yugi nodded.

"I'm quite sure that you have a more important reason as to why you agreed to invite us," replied the tri color haired teen.

Kaiba tossed the newspaper towards Yugi, making it land by the shorter teen's feet. There, on the first page was an article on Kaiba and Ryou about the contest and such rumors about them, "The media's blowing things out of proportion," said the brunette, "You're Ryou's friend aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Though it is…against my will, I need to ask a favor from you," said the CEO, stony façade still and serious.

Yugi blinked, Kaiba was openly asking for HIS help? "What favor is it?" he asked, before treading to agree.

"You're…the 'King of Games' are you not?" at this, Yugi nodded as the taller teen spoke, "Your title…has a lot of influence in it, therefore, your word to the media has a lot of influence in it." Said the CEO.

The King merely continued to nod, "I'm sure you are aware of Ryou's skills as a duelist." Said Kaiba.

"Of course, he's a really excellent and tactful duelist though he doesn't duel as much." Replied Yugi, "I bet that if he'd exert his effort into dueling, he'd be really well-known."

"You know what he can do but everyone else doesn't, I want you to put in a good word about Ryou to the media. Tell anyone who interviews you at the party about his skills." Said Kaiba.

"Reporters are bound to ask for your opinion about him and the contest because of your title," Kaiba continued, "Tell them the truth about Ryou's skills as a duelist, that he's not some blunderer."

"Ryou…I know how good he is, and he's such a nice person too." At the thought, Yugi smiled momentarily then frowned, "it's sad…how he seems to drift apart from the gang at times, sometimes he's there then the next he's not…I know he thinks that he's not that close to the gang, but truth be told, we think of him as an important member." The teen contemplated.

As Yugi contemplated, so did Kaiba…there really was a huge similarity between himself and Ryou, they both worked alone, and so often at that. Kaiba thought that if he was to be put in Ryou's situation, he'd probably end up doing things the way Ryou does.

Noticing that he was drifting from the main subject, Yugi steered back, "So you want me to help you with damage control, so that those false rumors about Ryou will dissolve." Yugi smiled at this, "Of course Kaiba, anything for a friend."

Whether Yugi was talking about Ryou as a friend or Kaiba or both, the brunette didn't care, as long as he had Yugi playing a part in his plans things would calm down. Though he had to swallow his pride and ask for help as well as actually accept the fact that Yugi was the 'King of Games' not him, Kaiba felt good that his plans were working.

Pretty soon, everything would be cleared up, the gossip would even out and Ryou would adapt. The second part of the contest would start smoothly and there would be no fatal errors, there would be no more rumors about Ryou cheating and all that nonsense affecting KaibaCorp.

The pieces were falling into their places and if things work out as he planned, he would have secured Ryou as his apprentice; a fine addition and asset to his company, who's going to be the most flexible and powerful piece that he would need to play in the game of business.

Seto Kaiba wasn't kidding or joking around when he thought of hiring Ryou as his assistant and apprentice because Ryou was, in all fairness, a good choice. The white blond was tactful and though he lacked some confidence, he would probably face problems in a diplomatic manner. These traits were perfect for an apprentice, and like Kaiba who started out in a young age, if Ryou were to be groomed properly, he could become a very powerful asset for Kaiba.

Necro: Finished. So guys, I just want to say that even though it would cause KaibaCorp such controversy because Kaiba hired a contestant as his apprentice, Kaiba knew that making Ryou his assistant would be a really good thing even though things would start out bad as you've read.

Eventually, Ryou's going to be Kaiba's asset instead of a liability because the truth is, Ryou can do great things for the company. 'Fresh minds tend to think up fresh ideas' as people say, so Kaiba's pretty much thinking of Ryou's employment in comparison to this quote. Remember, KaibaCorp's been in a bit of a slum since duel disk sales have decreased which is why the contest is being held to draw in publicity for KaibaCorp's next product (which is the winning game entry).

/glares at an annoying bird chirping outside/ **shut it bird!** /Bird won't shut up/ **that's it!** /strangles bird and sacrifices it to get more reviews/

Homage to thee! I give thee a blood sacrifice…bring forth more reviews/insane cackling/ 

I'm killing all the little birdies I see unless I get my reviews/bird chirps 'save me'/


	19. Accepted

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: In a place called LA-LA land, I own YuGiOh, but here on Earth? I don't.

Note: Ok…in case there are people out there who don't know what the word 'hors d'oeuvre' means or how to pronounce it…let me give you the pronunciation: _awr-durv_ not _hors do overe_. Yeah, I had a hard time looking for the spelling of this fancy word; this word is a term that pertains to a small portion of food usually served on a platter to guests to stimulate the appetite…I'm sure you guys have heard it but to those few, like me, who didn't know how to spell the word…well there's the spelling.

Guys, you all know that Kaiba shows up all flashy and stuff right? Like, his image appears on a giant screen monitor or appears out of nowhere from the sky with a jet pack or something…yeah, he's flashy.

The Game Chapter 18 Accepted 

Saturday night came and as planned, Yugi and the group arrived early, thereby giving reporters the chance to interview Yugi without interruptions. As agreed, Yugi put in a good word or two about Ryou, of course not letting everyone think that he thought way too highly of Ryou; that would be suspicious if he did.

Not only Yugi was interviewed about the contest and Ryou but also Joey, who was also a notable duelist being the 3rd runner up in the past Battle City. The blond spoke honestly about Ryou, saying good things about him like Yugi did, in fact, the two didn't even need to lie because what they were saying was the truth.

As the other guests and invited contestants arrived, interviewers scattered and so did the good word about Ryou; the damage was starting to repair itself.

Kaiba's place was no doubt a very classy abode, with the mansion and the sheer land area of the estate. The party took place at the backyard where the pool was, though there would be no swimming that night, lucky for Ryou who didn't know how to swim…but Kaiba didn't need to know that. Waiters and such roamed the area, carrying with them platters of hors d'oeuvres for the guests as appetizers as well as trays of tall wine glasses with some expensive champagne that never seemed to run out.

A lot of guests had already arrived but still there was no sign of the host. People began to wonder about this though, but knowing Seto Kaiba, who usually popped up when you least expect him to, the guests expected the CEO to come out of nowhere with a cool entrance like he usually does.

They were right…

One of Kaiba's bodyguards dressed in the usual bodyguard suit with sunglasses came up to the stage, which was set up near the buffet table, to announce Kaiba. "Honored guests, please direct your attention to the balcony" he said through the microphone, as a ray of spotlight was shed towards the dark balcony over looking the backyard, illuminating it, "Everyone, Mr. Seto Kaiba, our gracious host for the night." At this, Kaiba appeared, clad in his white trench coat, making a dramatic entrance.

Upon Kaiba's entrance, everyone clapped their hands together as reporters with cameras took some quick photos of the CEO.

With his usual expression of authority, the brunette spoke high on the balcony, his voice amplified by a small microphone attached to his trench's collar that he switched on, "Ladies and gentlemen, guests and contestants alike, welcome to my home and to my party." He spoke, catching the attention of everyone.

"Though recent events have spurred some controversial bits of rumors, the KaibaCorp contest has done marvelously on it's first week and on the days that followed, drawing in a large number of audiences not only in Japan but globally."

"This party celebrates the end of the first half of the contest, and signals the start of the second portion in which the passing game entries will be rated according to the people's choice." Clapping.

"Demos of the qualified game entries will be available not only via the Internet but also, Kaiba Land will be hosting live trial demos of game entries. We, at KaibaCorp have also decided to release downloadable game demos for your mobile phones. The game which gets the most hits, votes and subscriptions will be the winner." He explained.

"It is my expectation that this contest will be as big of a hit as Battle City and that the winning game entry will be, yet again, another fine addition to the gaming world." A pause to look over the audience intently listening, "I stand here, hosting this social gathering, to celebrate the contest's upcoming success." As if on cue, the guests applauded.

Once more, Kaiba continued, "But I did not simply arrange this party to solely be a celebration for the KaibaCorp contest or to explain the format of the second half of the contest," he stopped for a second while people started wondering about his statement, "I also arranged this party as an opportunity to introduce to all of you…my new apprentice." he finished.

As soon as the CEO said the word 'apprentice', people immediately wondered aloud in hushed voices, 'apprentice? Who could it be?' was their main thought. Everyone in the audience except for Yugi's group was perplexed by this declamation.

Just then, amidst the hushed inquiries, the sound of an approaching chopper could be heard. The guests looked towards the direction of the sound of rotating blades, and there above in the night sky, coming towards the mansion's balcony, was a company helicopter. Collective gasps from the audience were enticed as another ray of spotlight was directed towards the chopper above and the figure that was being delivered to the balcony by a rope ladder.

Yugi's group gasped though they knew who was climbing down the rope ladder…but seriously, a cool helicopter entrance?

They were right on who the figure was; it was none other than Ryou with his hair blowing in the gust of wind all cool-like! When the spectators realized who the new apprentice was, cameras were immediately pointed towards the teenager climbing down the rope ladder.

Another wave of shock hit the guests though, when they caught sight of what the new apprentice was wearing; it was a KC trench coat, the same as Seto Kaiba's trench coat from color to design! Though its tail was shorter and only reached above the knees.

Continuous clicks and flashes could be heard and seen from every corner as cameras sought out to get perfect angled pictures of Ryou. Kaiba smirked as everything was going smoothly.

Ryou stopped descending and halted in the middle of climbing down, he was already halfway down the ladder when he paused for a second…then, to everyone's third shock…he jumped!

He jumped, coat flaring out stylishly behind him as a background of gasps and cheers filled the atmosphere. Expertly, Ryou landed on the balcony though inwardly he sighed in relief that he didn't end up injuring himself, he stood beside Kaiba who smirked at him for an entrance well done.

Yeah…tonight, Ryou had gathered up all the confidence he could muster and ended up with an image; the cool and dashing apprentice of Seto Kaiba who could match the CEO when it came to cool appearances.

As the chopper left, Ryou stepped forward, his smiling expression dashing, confident but still holding that original essence innocence. "Greetings" he said simply through the microphone attached to his trench and smiled at the female teenage guests who were no doubt swooning over him.

The brunette continued to speak, "I'm quite sure that all of you who've read the paper or listened to the news know him, but nevertheless allow me to formally introduce you to my apprentice."

"To all, this is Mr. Ryou Bakura, a duelist classmate of mine and game designer, my new apprentice." said Kaiba as people applauded, "I'm aware of the fact that he is also a contestant in KaibaCorp's contest but let me assure you that Ryou here has been given absolutely no special treatment." Stated Kaiba…now that Kaiba openly stated it, people believed him…they believed because it was Kaiba's word as well as the word of Yugi the 'King of Games', Joey the 3rd runner up of Battle City and a few others who actually met Ryou from the yacht party; Ryou DID make some good wealthy and powerful friends during the yacht party. "Ryou, a few words for our guests?" the CEO added.

The apprentice smiled at Kaiba then turned his gaze towards the many listeners, "My, I would just like to say that I'm quite thrilled to be given this chance to mingle with all you…fine people" another innocent smile, "I do hope I don't embarrass myself by accidentally spilling champagne on someone's suit" he joked and laughed a bit, everyone laughed in return at the jest, nodding their heads in approval to Kaiba's choice for an assistant.

"I'm quite honored to be amongst you all, and before anyone asks, No, I did not secretly 'borrow' this trench coat from Mr. Kaiba." The white blond gestured to his trench coat with another cheerful smile, eliciting another wave of chuckles from the rich guests; the joke wasn't that funny but it was crucial that Ryou get the approval of the people in this party, it was just an ice breaker to show everyone that he was an ok person.

Now that the mood lightened and the people's trust was getting won over, Ryou proceeded to a more serious speech, "Now then, I would like to say that I look forward to being better acquainted with all of you later after this short speech of mine and I do hope that everyone will accept me as I am a bit…nervous in the presence of such an audience," he smiled at the girls who blushed; Kaiba, who noticed how the girls seemed to really want Ryou, inwardly gritted his teeth…his possessiveness of Ryou making him uncomfortable.

"Also, I am deeply and truly honored to have been chosen to be the apprentice of the great and respected Mr. Seto Kaiba, I thank him." Ryou added proudly, glancing at Kaiba who he noticed was glaring heatedly at the blushing fan girls. The brunette, upon hearing the mention of his name, regained his composure and smirked back at Ryou as everyone applauded.

"Interesting choice of words," replied the CEO, gesturing for a waiter carrying a tray of champagne-filled wine glasses to come towards him and Ryou.

Kaiba took two glasses, handed one to Ryou then dismissed the waiter, "Everyone, let us give a toast to a prosperous competition," said Kaiba, he then glanced at the white blond, "and to an excellent apprentice." He added. Obliging, people raised their wine glasses and toasted.

After the toast, the duo proceeded to the party below them, shaking hands with a few people. Ryou eventually caught sight of Yugi, his friends and Mokuba while Kaiba was busy talking with someone. "Ryou!" came the voices of Yugi's group, all heading towards the white blond.

"Man, the helicopter and trench coat an' all that!" Joey started, "that was AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah man, you were great up there!" Tristan added.

"Big brother didn't tell me you were getting a trench coat!" came Mokuba.

"And you were so cool Ryou!" came Tea's voice, "You look great in that trench coat, I can't believe Kaiba let you wear that!" she said

"You guys don't look so bad yourselves," replied the flattered teen. Yugi was in a black suit with a white button up top underneath, Tea was in a sparkly black dress that reached a little above the knees, Tristan was clad in mocha brown, Mokuba was simply dressed in what he wore during Battle City which was a striped top, blue pants and a yellow vest, the vest was sort of like Mokuba's uniform like Kaiba's trench, while Joey was in an outfit similar to Yugi's, the only difference was that he had a black bowtie around his neck…which made him look a bit silly.

"Yeah, I look good huh? Check it out! I borrowed it from ma' Uncle!" Joey started, gesturing at his suit and taking the jacket off to dramatically pose.

The group giggled a bit at their friend's different poses, and at a part where Joey was posing like a macho man, Kaiba entered the scene, "Wheeler, quit your childish modeling and put your jacket back on," said the brunette, standing by Ryou's side, "You look like a waiter," he added, smirking mockingly at the blond.

"What! Just when I thought ya' could at least be a bit nicer ta' us coz you invited us here-" Joey started, "Seriously guys! Ya'll saw it; I didn't do anythin' to him! And HE starts a fight!"

Yugi spoke, trying to muffle his giggles, "Um…Joey…err, Kaiba's right you know."

"What? You're siding with HIM Yugi?" retorted the blond, eyes wide at the thought of being betrayed by Yugi.

Yugi couldn't help it and burst out laughing, pointing at something behind Joey, the others followed his finger and soon started laughing hysterically as well, "Whatta?" Joey turned his head and saw to his horror and embarrassment…Waiters wearing EXACTLY what he was wearing; a white button down top with a black bowtie around the neck and a pair of black pants.

Crud…no wonder they were laughing at him, he DID look like a waiter without his black jacket on.

As Kaiba smirked at being right, Ryou politely muffled his own laughter by covering his mouth with his hand, inwardly wincing at the thought that he himself had once opted to wear what Joey was wearing; it was back at the yacht party when was picking out some clothes to wear for the occasion and there WAS one ensemble similar to Joey's that he had tried out, that outfit that he dubbed as 'James Bond' wanna be… it would've been embarrassing if that WAS what he wore to the party, and if Kaiba made fun of him…fortunately he never wore the thing.

Blushing, Joey quickly put his jacket back on and ripped the bowtie off his neck as Tristan continued torturing him.

Everything went according to plan, the bad gossip had been replaced with good and any negative views of Ryou had been altered into positive. The KC duo had already prepared a story and answers to the media regarding Ryou's employment and his records; _the story was that Kaiba had been contemplating on the idea of hiring Ryou ever since he watched the teen duel in Battle City, it took Kaiba a while to actually present Ryou with the offer and when he did, he didn't realize that Ryou had already joined the KC contest. Ryou had accepted the job and had even tried to pull out his entry from the competition to avoid any controversy but it was too late and his entry had been officially processed and accepted._

As people asked the two more about their partnership, tensions lightened, images were repaired and new allies were made. Even throughout dinner, good things about Ryou had been spoken, those who were lining up by the buffet table were talking about Ryou, those who were sitting at their table were talking about Ryou, those who were just standing around holding glasses of wine were talking about Ryou…and all in a good way.

For Kaiba, the night's main mission was accomplished and all he needed to do now was parade Ryou around so the teen could get acquainted with investors. Things were going so well, Ryou even had a friendly conversation with his fellow contestants who all ended up liking him and didn't actually think him to be the kind of person who would cheat in a contest or get in favor with Kaiba…so yeah, even the other contestants' views on Ryou were cleaned up.

The party progressed well throughout the night, pictures were taken, interviews had been approved and so on and so forth. When at last the festivities were over and the caterers had packed up and left, having cleaned up everything and such, Ryou was exhausted and immediately slipped into his pajamas to slumber in his new bedroom.

Kaiba was exhausted as well but he inwardly had a triumphant smirk on, everything went perfectly according to plan and everyone liked Ryou, no one thought of his employment as an advertisement for his game entry; there was zero malice now.

The brunette walked through the hallway headed towards his bedroom, but as he walked he noticed a small string of light coming from one of the rooms he passed. It was from Ryou's room, 'So he picked the bedroom closest to Mokuba's and mine.' Thought Kaiba as he passed his assistant's room.

But as he was nearing the door, he paused to peer inside. There he saw Ryou sleeping comfortably on the bed, probably exhausted from the night's festivities. Kaiba didn't know what possessed him to creep into Ryou's room but he did anyway, cautiously entering the lampshade lit room as quietly as possible.

The white blond looked so serene asleep, with his eyes closed and his lips parted to breath peacefully as he dreamt; the image would have made anyone smile…but Kaiba didn't, instead he frowned disapprovingly, thinking about how Ryou could possibly look so content when he had been under such miserable pressures in life…at least those pressures were dissipating.

Nevertheless…it was nice seeing Ryou so calmed and relaxed.

It was tempting to touch the slumbering angel…but Kaiba couldn't bring himself to do it in fear of having another repeat of that night at Ryou's place, in which he was put in an awkward position when Ryou accidentally kissed him…the kiss was pleasant though.

The brunette was about move away from the sleeping teen but then he noticed the picture frame on Ryou's nightstand.

It was a normal picture frame with a simple plastic frame that imitated the look of dark polished wood and it held a simple enough photo as well.

There was Ryou, dressed simply in his blue school uniform; he probably just arrived from school that day. The place was familiarly Ryou's apartment, at the living room area Kaiba guessed…and there standing beside Ryou was a man who looked like he was in his forty's, dressed in what seemed to be a traveling coat.

Kaiba's expression hardened, the man was Ryou's father though it wasn't apparent; the stranger had bluish hair, way different from Ryou's white blond mane, and he looked healthy enough for his age. He also had a slightly tanned complexion, probably from being under the sun for too long because of his job of being an archeologist. By the man's feet were traveling bags…ah, the man must've been leaving and Ryou managed to get a last minute photo before his father left to another country…again.

The two were smiling…but Ryou seemed to have been inwardly weeping, his eyes seemed saddened and his smile…seemed forced and pained.

Poor Ryou…having lived all alone in his apartment, cherishing those days in which his father was there with him…and dreading those days in which his father would leave him. Dreading those days…of being left alone in that apartment.

Kaiba placed the frame back to its original position; Ryou had gone through enough turmoil…he didn't deserve such loneliness in life. The brunette exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him and then heading towards his own bedroom to make a few calls.

Necro: This was totally and utterly…what's the word I'm looking for? Hmmm…I can't recall…anyways, I was sitting in a café, staring blankly at a book (I think it was called 'how to park your broomstick' or something, lent to me by someone) when all of a sudden…a certain nosy friend started shaking me by the shoulders! Thank goodness my friend (guy who posts my fics) shook me into writing this thing…and lucky that we were near his house, I was immediately able to complete and post this chap in a day!

To be sung in the tune of: Row, Row, Row my Boat 

_**Review…Review…Review my fic, swiftly as I plead.**_

_**Click the but-ton at your left**_

_**Say 'this rules!' p-lease…**_

DORKY and HOPELESS? Yeah…I thought so too…

review k?


	20. Calls and Photo Shoots

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer/looks to the left/ hmmm /looks to the right/ hmmm, clear…I OWN YuGiOh/from the sky comes a satellite plummeting towards me/ I MEAN…NO I don't… /Satellite misses me by an inch/ phew…I live.

Necro: The magazine names that you will read in this fic were just made up ok…but if there's a magazine out there that has the same name as the ones I've mentioned here, I don't own it ok!

The Game 

Chapter 19 Calls and Photo Shoots

Rays of sunlight made their way into a slumbering teen's bedroom, filling the quarters with a feel warmth and security. The sleeping teen roused from bed, momentarily wincing at the brightness of the room that he had not yet been accustomed to. Nevertheless, he woke up feeling utterly refreshed, ready to face the whole of Sunday with a happy smile.

Ryou yawned and stretched, relishing the feel of the comfortable sheets and the plush pillows under his head. He got out of bed, his feet touching the texture of the carpeting; ah…it would take some time to get used to waking up in a four-poster bed.

The white blond gave another yawn then headed to the bathroom, HIS bathroom, and looked at his reflection on the mirror. It was nice to see himself there, under the perfect lighting of the luxurious bathroom…even the tousled hair of the white blond made him smile.

After cleaning up and tending to his wild morning hair, Ryou made his way downstairs to the kitchen, feeling foreign to the mansion's interior though he had seen it in several visits before. Guess things just seemed different when you actually live in the place.

Kaiba was already in the kitchen dressed in his at home clothes which consisted of a pair of black pants, a white shirt with the KC logo and a dark blue bathrobe that he wore like a trench coat, eerily flaring out as if possessed…hmm, how DOES Kaiba do that whole flaring tail thing?

The CEO was sitting with one leg over the other while reading a newspaper as the steam from his coffee mug rose, not seeming to notice the pale figure in sky blue pajamas entering the room. "Good morning Kaiba" greeted Ryou with a smile, sitting across the wooden kitchen table.

"Good morning Ryou," Kaiba replied casually, actually looking up from what he was doing long enough to greet the pale teen who thought of this action to be odd; Ryou expected a curt nod or just silence from Kaiba…but the teen actually looked up and greeted back… how peculiar.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood this morning," said Ryou, "I assume that you got a lot of good deals last night?" he said with a smile.

"I suppose you can say that," replied the CEO, inwardly smirking at the 'deals' he made last night; he had to call in a lot of favors for it but it was worth it.

A wall phone in the kitchen rang and Kaiba being the closest to it answered the call, _"Hello…yes this is Seto Kaiba…yes I arranged for it…of course" _the brunette spoke, taking a glance at Ryou once in a while.

"Ryou, take care of this call for me will you," said Kaiba, handing over the receiver.

"Finally, my first business transaction." Ryou said to himself nervously as he took the receiver from Kaiba.

But before Ryou could speak to the caller, the person on the other end of the line beat him to it _"Hello…Ryou?"_ came the caller's voice.

So familiar… _"Um…yes, this is him…" _wait a second…he knew that voice, could it be?

"_F-father? Is –is…that you?" _the white blond's eyes widened; his father was calling him!

A chuckle from the receiver, _"Yes, yes it's me Ryou." _The caller replied cheerfully and Ryou could sense his father smiling, _"really now Ryou, you still have that habit of stuttering?" _Ryou's dad added.

Ryou smiled and started babbling excitedly about how happy he was that his father called and about the contest and his life; Ryou's father was very pleased to hear his son so happy…he was also surprised to hear that his son became the assistant of a CEO of a big company.

As his apprentice continued to gleefully chat on the phone, Kaiba smirked proudly at a job well done; Ryou was right, it WAS hard to contact the archeologist…Kaiba had to call in several favors and corporate detectives to track down Ryou's dad.

The father and son's conversation was short since Ryou's dad had to continue working on something. Although the conversation didn't last as long he'd want it to be, Ryou was happy and contented. It's been so long since he last heard his father's voice…the call really meant a lot to him.

Placing the receiver back in its slot, Ryou turned to see a smirking Kaiba leaning smugly on the kitchen table, "You arranged that call? For me? How?" Ryou started, not knowing where to start.

"Yes, I did arrange for it and…it was hard as hell to contact your father you know, I had to call in a lot of favors to merely track down your father. Had to phone the Cairo Museum in Egypt too to see if they had any records on which excavation site a 'Mr. Yaten Bakura' was assigned." Said Kaiba.

"Ka-Kaiba…"

"I promised you that I would get your father to call you when you agreed to our deal didn't I?" the brunette reminded, "you didn't think that I would back out on my word did you?"

Now…Ryou had tears forming at edge of his eyes, "Th-thank you so much!" without warning the white blond latched his arms around Kaiba's neck for a hug.

Kaiba stiffened…and indecisively enjoyed the feel of Ryou's arms around him, that body so close and warm against his chest.

"I…I'm so happy, that you did all that for me…so very happy…" continued Ryou, murmuring happily against Kaiba's chest…

Ok…Kaiba had a slightly crying teen latched onto him, but said teen wasn't crying because he was sad but because he was happy…what to do? Kaiba pondered, should he hug back? Give a pat? Push the teen away? Or hold still?

That wouldn't work…comically distressed by the embarrassed and flattered blush threatening to show on his cheeks, Kaiba opted to briefly hug back…but just when his arms were about to completely hold Ryou…a deviously placed interruption came walking in.

"Seriously! In front of my virgin eyes? GET A ROOM!" came Mokuba's teasing voice, immediately startling the two teens into realization of what their situation looked like.

"M-Mokuba!" yelped the blushing Ryou, embarrassed and shocked at the supposedly naïve boy's implication. Immediately, the two teens separated, Ryou blushing madly and Kaiba inwardly embarrassed at his position; he was about to hug Ryou back…oh the never-ending tortures from Mokuba that lay ahead.

Grinning, the mischievous and teasing imp dashed to the other room with Ryou chasing behind. By the doorway, Ryou paused and turned to Kaiba, giving the brunette a sincere and heartfelt smile, "Thank you again…Seto" then he dashed after Mokuba whose taunting voice could be heard from the other room.

Seto…did Ryou just call him by his name…'Seto'? Such thoughts raced in Kaiba's head, no one ever called him Seto…Mokuba was the only one who ever dared to or ever cared to…

His name was always such an intimate way of addressing him…'Kaiba' was so impersonal…it wasn't HIS name, just something he took along with his inheritance from his adoptive father… Kaiba never really liked his adoptive father, the guy was so controlling he could break anybody's spirit…well, the guy certainly did a great job on breaking Seto…

If it hadn't been for Gozaburo…people would probably be calling him 'Seto', Kaiba would probably be a normal and happy person…but then again, if it hadn't been for Gozaburo's patronage, the young prodigal child named 'Seto' along with his brother Mokuba would be worth nothing in the real world…nothing.

Though his name was but a ghost on the lips of others…it was nice to hear such sentiments in the way Ryou said it.

Thank you again…Seto, such sincere emotion… 

In the other room, Ryou had just managed to persuade Mokuba to stop shouting, lest the help start making wrong assumptions about their employer and their employer's assistant's relationship. "Oh Ryou, you're just so cute when you're all flushed with embarrassment…and don't think that I didn't hear what you called my brother." Mokuba teased.

"W-what? It was just his name…and it sort of slipped ok…I make mistakes you know."

"Fine, let's just say that was a 'mistake' then," the young boy spoke sarcastically like his brother would, were all Kaibas blessed with the gift of sarcasm or something?

"So, you guys are going to a studio later for a photo shoot right?" spoke Mokuba, bringing up the topic. Later that afternoon was going to be a photo shoot for the qualifying contestants of the KaibaCorp contest; the pictures would be legally taken and used for magazine issues featuring the contestants and such, unfortunately for Ryou it was a required thing.

A sigh, "Yes, we're going," said Ryou, "though I don't know why I have to go too, the media's got loads of pictures of me already…those damn annoying…stalking perverts." Ryou grumbled the last parts in a way that was so unRyou-ish; he did after all dislike all those reporters who gave him his negative public image in the first place.

Mokuba could only laugh at Ryou's last comment, "Oh Ryou, you're turning into Seto! Where has your innocence gone?" the boy mock wailed as Ryou rolled his eyes.

"How about you? Where has YOUR innocence gone?" seriously…where DID Mokuba learn to imply that thing he implied in the kitchen about Ryou and Kaiba?

"Ouch touché, well, if you're going to get corrupted by big brother, I hope that he gets influenced by you too!" smiled Mokuba; it would be nice to have Kaiba soften up a bit and Ryou toughening up is a good thing too.

As scheduled, the duo along with Mokuba headed to a studio for a photo shoot in the afternoon, Mokuba had nothing else to do so he went along with the two teens. Ryou and Mokuba got a chance to chat with the other contestants whom Ryou had become friends with during the recent party while Kaiba spoke to the photographer and magazine publishers about what the color schemes of the backgrounds were supposed to be or how many shots he allowed for publication.

Everything didn't seem so bad to Ryou and perhaps maybe, just maybe, he would be fine with posing for the magazines…and then…the dreaded make-up crew just had to come in to the scene.

The make-up crew did their job and applied make-up and such to the contestants, most of the contestants found this annoying if not insulting to their manliness because, for one they were all males and two they did NOT want to wear blush or any of that girly stuff.

But no matter how hard the manly contestants and Ryou tried, they lost and ended up getting powdered and dolled up, which was kind of funny and awkward since Ryou already looked girly enough as he was…

The others continuously joked about Ryou, thanks to Mokuba initiating the laughter, saying that he would look good with his lashes curled and his lips reddened…Ryou blushed profusely as he got annoyed, but he laughed along with everyone else anyway; at least the joke was friendly and wasn't meant to harass…he would have to remember to get back on Mokuba.

Lucky for Ryou, the lady who applied his foundation decided to pity him and applied just a bit of make-up on his face than to what was the normal amount.

The photo shoot was simple enough, just stand in front of a colored background and pose according to what the photographers wanted. There were at least 10 contestants who had made it into the finals and there was a maximum of 3 poses per contestant that a magazine could use. There were a lot of magazine photographers from different magazines, this from 'Gamer Weekly', that from 'Dueler Monthly, and so on…

…Surprisingly or not, it depends on a person's views of the competition, there were also a few other magazines like 'Totally Gals', 'Teen Zine' and 'Sweetz' that were supposed to be magazines that had a more likely female audience…which was exactly why it was surprising. Why would a chick paper take pictures of the contestants in a competition that is based on a manly concept of creating a monster game? Chick papers don't cover that kind of stuff like football or baseball…they cover Hollywood news and such right?

Poses were planned, pictures were taken and it took a while before moving on to the next person. Basically everything was simple, the participants were photographed, each of them doing three poses that the gaming magazines would choose from, Kaiba posed in his white trench as well since the gaming magazines also wanted a picture of the contest's host.

Like the contestants, Kaiba was pissed at having to wear make-up and all that; he had never really gotten used to the annoying make-up people and that powdery foundation…this knowledge of Kaiba's dislike of make-up artists Ryou found amusing.

When the gamer magazines were finally done taking their photos they took there leave, so did the other contestants, but Ryou wondered why he had to stay behind when everything was already done…then, it struck him.

Fan girls…the other photographers for the chick magazines were still there…for him.

Ryou groaned and inwardly pleaded, 'no, not that, anything but that…' looking clearly distressed much to his dismay and Mokuba's amusement… Ryou was most definitely not going to hear the end of Mokuba's taunting.

"Um, Kaiba…do I really have to pose more?" Ryou asked Kaiba, desperate for a 'no' from the CEO.

"Yes" Kaiba replied, "these people are from several teen magazines, I'm sure you are aware of that," at this Ryou gave a weak smile, "they're here to take pictures for their respective magazines."

Ah…Ryou could practically sense Mokuba grinning and laughing his head off at Ryou's reluctance.

"Oh c'mon Ryou, it wont be so bad!" piped up Mokuba, "just pose and look good then it'll be all over"

"No fair…why do I have to do this?" the white blond pouted.

As Ryou sulked quietly with Mokuba joked about how the girls would vote Ryou to be one of the top 10 eligible bachelors in Japan. "But of course…you'll have to be next to Seto!" said Mokuba…speaking of Kaiba, Ryou turned his attention to where his partner was at, inwardly annoyed at the fact that Kaiba had put him up to this humiliation.

But when Ryou found Kaiba already sitting in a chair while people where adding a bit more foundation on the CEO's face, Ryou stood there shocked…Kaiba was posing with him too?

The past shots were all singles…was Kaiba going to be in a shot with him?

Oh…he was. As the second photo shoot commenced, the photographer had some shots of Kaiba and Ryou together taken as well as Ryou and Kaiba's singles. And darn…there were a LOT of photos to be taken by all those different magazines.

All those photos, the magazine people said, were going to be used for their special issues on the KaibaCorp duo…

They posed together, Kaiba in his stunning white trench coat from battle city, the artificial wind blowing the tail backwards at a good angle. Ryou had changed into his white trench for these shots; Kaiba wanted the masses to not entirely acknowledge Ryou as simply an apprentice in the contest…so the pictures of Ryou for the gaming magazines had to show Ryou as a contestant like everyone else so that it would be fair. In those said photos, Ryou was merely dressed in casual clothes, a blue and white striped shirt, blue pants and whatnot, the same outfit he had worn in Battle City.

Kaiba wanted to make sure that Ryou's apprentice image would be used strictly for business and any other things that wouldn't make things seem like favoritism for a contestant. If these separations of distinct images weren't done, people would think that Kaiba was advertising his apprentice as a contestant rather than as an assistant.

So yeah…basically, the gamer magazines would have the qualified shots in which Ryou would be strictly projected as a normal contestant without the patronage of the host. The other teen magazines related to news related photos would have the workplace images.

Necro: this…was…a…confusing chapter for me. I had writer's block in the middle of writing this. So things just…went a bit crazy in the middle. I'm sorry, I was sick in the hospital while making this…really sick, had to stay there for a few days for observation. Sorry.

Just a note: I'm sure you guys know that guys DO wear make-up too in some really special media occasions right? Just a bit so it won't be apparent but it's there…it could be powder and a bit of blush, well, it depends actually.

Review…Review…REVIEW! …Please…? Reviews make me feel better/nurse comes in with gigantic needle/ save me! 


	21. Here For You

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a normal fanfic writer who is just starting off so please, do you really think that I could possibly own an anime or a mangga?

Necro: I just got out from the hospital/does a dance/ and immediately headed to a coffee shop. Funny how coffee affects me…I actually finished this chapter pretty quickly. Oh and before I forget, the magazine names mentioned here are all made up, if there is a magazine out there with the same name as those in this chapter I don't own it. Also, I don't own the movie 'Finding Nemo'…and don't laugh at me coz I cry whenever I watch it/hides under a rock in shame/

Also…I have nothing against fan girls ok! I swear!

The Game 

Chapter 20 Here For You

It was another school day for Kaiba and Ryou, today they arrived at school early to catch up on the things they missed during those times when they were absent. Before the teacher even arrived, Kaiba and Ryou immediately set to work on their notes, having missed a few lectures and discussions.

When the other students began pouring in, Ryou noticed how everyone seemed to sound so frenzied and gossipy. The girls seemed to be talking in hushed tones, squealing in delight once in a while at the mention of something whispered to them by another girl. The guys on the other hand were more vocal, walking around telling other guys about something they've read.

Eventually when the guys were close enough, Ryou overheard the group's conversation, "Guys its true, they've got demos for it." Said a guy who was speaking to someone else.

"Really, you serious? They really have those?" said another guy; the group of guys was actually a group of gamers and Ryou pretty much guessed what they were talking about.

As Ryou watched the guys talking, one of the guys turned and nudged his friend who also turned towards Ryou. The group then approached Ryou cautiously, taking a second to hesitate because Kaiba was nearby.

"Hey Ryou, congratulations!" said one of the three students, "You've been doing pretty well in that KaibaCorp contest." He said, showing the white blond the latest copy of 'Gamer Weekly' that had just been stocked up at magazine stands…Wow, those magazines were fast…how long has it been since the party…just a day or two?

There at the cover was a picture of all the passing contestants, Ryou included, with Kaiba up front, all of them in a distinct pose and all of them carrying a piece from their game entries.

"So Ryou, we read something here about you being Kaiba's new apprentice." ah…that's right, the news about Ryou being Kaiba's apprentice had just been officially announced…and now everyone in Japan knows about it.

"Do you think you could…oh we don't know…" started one of the guys; Ryou knew that this particular classmate of his was pretty crazy with games.

"If you're trying to get Ryou to give you three a free sample CD of the game entries, don't even try." Came Kaiba's voice from behind Ryou. "If you wish to try out the game entries, demos for your mobile phones are available and open for subscription, go download some like everyone else." He said sternly, knowing that the three guys were hoping to get freebies from Ryou. The three students of course flinched and gulped nervously…Kaiba caught them in the act.

The white blond smiled at his classmates then spoke, "Guys, I can't actually give you CDs but if you want to try the games out Kaiba Land has demos of all the entries" he said politely.

"Well…it was worth a try guys." Spoke one of the three, "thanks anyway Ryou, good luck with the contest, we're rooting for you!" with that the three guys returned to their seats as more students entered the classroom.

Once the three guys left Kaiba spoke to Ryou, "Ryou, I must ask you to never give product freebies to anyone. Especially if I haven't approved of it yet." He said.

"I would never, I promise." The pale youth replied, "besides, I can't let people push me into giving them stuff right." He added with a smile; ah…so Ryou WAS starting to toughen up thanks to Kaiba.

A group of giggling girls entered the room, one of them carrying a copy of 'Totally Gals' and another carrying a copy of 'Sweetz', both of which were the latest issues, immediately released after printed and available in stores. The girls looked at Kaiba and Ryou then giggled again, what was it with girls and giggling?

"Hey Ryou." Said one of Ryou's flirty female classmates, the giggling girls followed suit and gathered around Ryou's desk.

"Do you think we could have your autograph?" asked another girl, offering her copy of 'Sweetz'.

"Um, please…I-I think it's inappropriate to ask for my autograph," said Ryou, blushing at the girls' antics, "I'm just…well…"

"Oh Ryou!" squealed another girl, "Isn't he cute when he's all flustered girls?" with that the other girls giggled mercilessly and continued to swoon over Ryou.

"Silly Ryou, you're famous now! I mean, you're in magazines and you work for Kaiba, who by the way isn't that bad looking as well." Said a girl, moving her gaze towards Kaiba then back to Ryou.

Ryou sighed, technically his picture had been on the newspapers for 2 weeks already but they never asked for his autograph back then now did they? "Oh Ryou, you look so great in this picture, come look!" said the girl with a 'Totally Gals' magazine.

There on the cover was a solo picture of Ryou in his trench and inside were pages that featured him and Kaiba. Ryou could've sworn that he heard Mokuba's voice in his head saying 'I told you so' about Ryou making it into the top 10 eligible bachelors in Japan…Mokuba WAS right. There was a voting poll on one page and Ryou did make it, Kaiba was no.1 no surprise there while he was no.2.

Those magazines had everything about him, Ryou didn't know how but they did. The issues had stuff about his favorite food, his birthday, his favorite color…every single piece of information that fan girls could get their hands on!

"Oh please sign our magazines!"

"Is it true that you love creampuffs? I can make you some!"

"Do you really watch 'Finding Nemo' Ryou?"

"It says here that you live with Kaiba now…what's it like?"

"Wow, you jumped off a helicopter?"

"You're so cute!"

"P-PLEASE! S-STOP!" Ryou was now near to begging…poor guy.

With a heavy sigh Kaiba stood from where he was sitting and approached his apprentice's desk to help the poor white blond. Kaiba glared at he girls who of course flinched and moved away, eventually leaving Ryou alone. "I guess you really can't handle girls." Said the brunette.

"Sorry" Ryou replied, embarrassed at having his boss save him from a flock of fan girls, "I guess I'm just no good when it comes to girls." He laughed nervously.

There was an awkward silence between the two, Ryou was embarrassed while Kaiba…well no one really knows what Kaiba thinks of…

"Is it true?" the question came out of nowhere from Kaiba…probably because he simply wanted to end the awkward silence.

"What?"

"…That you love creampuffs and watch 'Finding Nemo'." He said slowly.

"Oh" blush, "That." Blush more "Uh…yeah, it's true" nervous laugh, "I love making creampuffs and eating them and…I kind of cry whenever I watch 'Finding Nemo'…please don't laugh." Replied Ryou, a blush eminent on his cheeks. Oh yeah Ryou…great job on embarrassing yourself even more!

It could've fooled Ryou but he could've sworn that he saw Kaiba look blankly out the window in order to hide the smile that was threatening to show…or was it supposed to be laughter that the CEO was hiding? Hmmm…

Apparently, one of the girls left a copy of 'Sweetz' on Ryou's table. Ryou would return it but there was always a risk of having a crazy thankful fan girl jump on him and kiss him and hug him until he actually loses dear life due to the lack of oxygen and blood circulation.

Sigh…fan girls…right know Ryou would think that jumping out the window would be a welcomed thought. This was what, the second, third, the fourth floor? Probably third…but good enough…

But before Ryou could seriously contemplate on his death by suicide Yugi and the others showed up, cheerful as always.

Classes went by normally for the rest of the day, tests were given, assignments were assigned, Joey got scolded, just the usual stuff…that and occasional fan girl here and there questioning Ryou and Kaiba. By now the magazine buzzes about the famous 'KC duo', which was what the public was officially calling Kaiba and Ryou was all over the school.

"Oh Ryou, looks like the girls put up another fan club for you and Kaiba" said Yugi, "not that there aren't enough of them already" he laughed whole-heatedly along with his group of close friends.

"Yeah, I've got the feeling that the girls are glarin' at Tea for just being near ya'." spoke Joey.

"Well…they ARE, unfortunately for me." Said Tea.

"Too bad those girls don't have a chance with you being gay and all." Tristan spoke in a hushed voice, "I bet I know someone who does!" he added in a singsong voice, eliciting a blush from Ryou. We all know who that someone is…

Now, no one was listening to the group talking since everyone else was outside, the girls were still scared to go near Ryou coz Kaiba was nearby, …everyone that is except for Kaiba who was actually sitting nearby and had overheard the group's private conversation.

Well, he couldn't help himself for eavesdropping…it was just so convenient to do so, seeing as Ryou and the others weren't sitting that far away and considering the fact that whatever the group was talking about seemed interesting enough to make Ryou blush…anything that made Ryou blush was definitely worthy for Kaiba to eavesdrop on.

So, according the Yugi's friends…Ryou was gay…Kaiba never thought of that but then again it did make sense, with all that niceness and pleasantries that Ryou always showed and that utterly submissive disposition. Ryou was gay…like him…that made him absolutely available for…

Wait a minute…available for whom exactly?

Kaiba was confused…so what if Ryou was gay? That didn't mean that he, Seto Kaiba, would actually go hit on him…right? Ryou was his assistant for Ra's sake!

Great…now the urges for Ryou were coming up even more thanks to this useful piece of information…

Throughout the whole day until they arrived at the Kaiba mansion, Kaiba seemed off and distant, contemplating over and over again about that thing he just discovered about Ryou. But seriously…how could such a small trivial thing that seemed so apparent to Kaiba in the beginning affect him so much NOW?

I mean…Ryou always did seem gay to Kaiba…the way Ryou spoke, the way he moved…the way he'd blush, the way he'd look at Kaiba sometimes. That look that had some glint in it that drew in Kaiba as well…

…Was it possible? Was Ryou…attracted to…him? To Seto Kaiba?

But then again…Kaiba was surely attracted to Ryou…

Such confusing thoughts swam in the CEO's mind, what was he supposed to do in this situation…was this even a situation? Just because he found out that he has a chance with his crush who is also a guy doesn't mean he should go too deep into it.

It's just a crush…it'll pass…it'll pass…it has to…

"Kaiba?" came an all too familiar voice from the door. Right now, Kaiba was sitting alone in bed in his bedroom, quietly looking over folders and small stacks of paperwork that needed his approval…well, at least that's what it looked like anyway though in truth he was thinking of Ryou…the very person who just popped into the scene.

"Are you feeling all right Kaiba? You seemed…troubled earlier today." Spoke Ryou in that innocent voice of his, reminding Kaiba about…his orientation.

"I'm fine…just tired," the CEO lied somewhat irritably, refusing to look up at that delectable assistant of his standing by the doorway.

Ryou's brows momentarily furrowed, he knew Kaiba was hiding something, "Please don't lie, I can tell you're tired but you don't seem THAT tired to be in a bad mood," he spoke then gently added, "please tell me what's wrong. Did something drastic happen to you at school? Someone perhaps messed with you earlier today?" he said in a caring tone…how could Ryou absolutely tell when Kaiba was troubled?

When Kaiba refused to reply Ryou continued, "You seemed fine earlier in the morning today…in fact, it was only around lunch time when you started acting odd."

"Look, what do you want Bakura!" Kaiba finally growled, having grown irritated with his crush's presence.

Ryou's expression fell, he was most definitely not used to being growled at by Kaiba like that…usually Kaiba would just be gruff but he never growled indignantly at him, "I…I was just dropping off some papers and reports I just finished…" the pale teen replied softly, approaching Kaiba and handing over a folder.

The CEO looked up at his apprentice's crestfallen expression and immediately felt guilty…but his high pride wouldn't let him apologize, it was Ryou's fault for prying right…?

"I'm…sorry."

Kaiba blinked, Ryou was apologizing to him?

"Sorry…I…I shouldn't have pried and well, I was just worried that you might be stressed out about something…like before." Ryou drifted and looked down at the carpeted flooring under him. He really didn't mean to agitate his boss like that…

"…Kaiba, if…there's something bothering you…feel free to let the tension out by telling me…I-I don't want you drinking like the last time."

Like the last time…ah, that's right…Ryou had found him staggering and drunk before…because he was stressed out with everything going on in life and work.

Now, Ryou was looking down at his own hands, nervously fiddling with the lapel of his shirt.

"I mean…it's not exactly healthy for you is it?" nervous laugh, "and…I'm sure you don't want Mokuba to find you in such a state of disarray…"

…Ryou was…worrying…for him of all people…And such things Ryou was saying, talking about the brunette's health and Mokuba…Somehow, Ryou knew exactly what to say to make Kaiba feel better.

"I wont drink Ryou…I promise." Kaiba replied guiltily…he had been contemplating the idea of drinking to forget his confusion and to at least calm his senses down…but not anymore.

The white blond smiled kindly and sincere warmth showed in his eyes, "that's good…" he said, looking up at Kaiba and smiling thankfully, "well if you really don't want to tell me…um, I-I better get started with my homework…is there any work left that you'd like me to take care of?"

"No…everything's done." Replied Kaiba…watching…waiting, for what? He didn't quite know…

"Oh, Ok then…um" Ryou blushed a bit, noticing Kaiba's intense gaze at him…it was intense but not exactly a glare…more like another kind of significant look…like the ones that people give to express warmth.

Yes…warmth, Ryou could definitely feel warmth radiating from those masking blue eyes, "err-goodnight then." He bowed his head a little then turned to exit the room.

So…this was Ryou…warm, compassionate and full of feeling…the very essence of innocence and such a thoughtful person. He was…beautiful…in his kindness and nurturing image, and so very skilled…clever…trustworthy…honest and loyal.

And he was absolutely available… "Is it true?" _that you're gay…_ came Kaiba.

"True? What's true?" the white blond paused to look back at his employer, watching him and asking.

_About you being gay…_ "About you crying whenever you watch 'Finding Nemo'." He asked calmly.

"Um…yeah it is…but don't tell everyone that I cry whenever I watch it ok…they don't know that yet."

"I see." Kaiba smirked, "I like that movie too…"

Ryou smiled, "That's nice to know…perhaps…we can watch it together sometime."

"Perhaps."

"I'll have to have a box of tissues ready then…"

"Yeah." The two exchanged a look then said goodnight.

After Ryou had closed the door and left the room Kaiba felt as if a heavy load had been lifted from his chest…he just felt so lightheaded and calm that it almost scared him. But then again…what was there to be scared of?

"Perhaps we can share the tissues…Ryou," he whispered softly.

Necro: Again, I implore you people…review… OH and…stop laughing at me! I feel bad for Nemo and Nemo's Dad (I think his name was Merlin) ok/people laugh at me harder/ I'm highly emotional ok…I cry at theaters/sniff/

Damn…I just want to imply that Kaiba is melting to the warm the Ryou provides… yeah, that last statement about sharing tissues was sort of like Kaiba saying 'maybe I can open up to you'. He feels damn it, he sees, he breathes, he lives and FEELS!

Ok…that's enough preaching from me…

DO NOT CROSS. POLICE LINE 

Toll payment: give a review 

If not… /Transylvanian accent/ then give me your blood/laughs like a sugar-high Dracula/ man…I seem to have sucked blood from a person who has a high sugar level, too much sugar…


	22. Living Together

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: Is it just me…or do I own YuGiOh? Hm…guess it's just me…

Necro: I'm tired and dizzy and suffering from food poisoning, (again!) I think. Darn…I just can't handle some food.

OMG, That fish's name was Marlin not Merlin! Gah! So embarrassing… (Imagines a certain purple-clad wizard with a fish for a head)

The Game 

Chapter 21 Living Together

It seems almost unnatural that the past week or so had been full of so much vibrant life, how everything seemed to actually be normal and at the same time wacky and out of control. Living with Ryou had both frightened and delighted Seto Kaiba although he would never admit that. Now, things seemed routine but at the same time spontaneous, with Ryou bringing up the fun parts of life.

Somehow, Kaiba found himself loving life again; living through every day wasn't just an obligation anymore but a blessing. And it was Ryou who always brightened up his day.

It had been a bit awkward for Ryou during the first few days of living with the Kaiba brothers. His first few nights were spent doing work first before proceeding to his assignments…but that was fixed later on by rescheduling and doing his homework with Kaiba; Kaiba had been such a great help to him, helping with some stuff that he thought he would never have figured out on his own.

At night in the mansion Ryou would always dress in his proper sleeping pajamas but soon he progressed to dressing down a bit by wearing his normal at-home clothes. The fact that Kaiba almost always wore some t-shirt with the KC logo on it as his at-home clothes intrigued Ryou especially the fact that Kaiba always wore a bathrobe with it that flared like a trench coat.

Mornings had been swell with Ryou offering to cook breakfast mainly because Kaiba insisted that he do something about Mokuba's 'sugary cereal problem' and because Mokuba had asked Ryou to get Kaiba to lay off the caffeine intake. Ryou of course obliged and always prepared a healthy breakfast of the widest variety, fitting for the Kaiba brothers.

And although milk was Kaiba's least favorite drink, Ryou now knew, Ryou managed to get Kaiba to drink the stuff once in a while instead of coffee…who ever knew that the CEO of KaibaCorp would drink virtually anything that had chocolate in it?

"Oh c'mon, just drink your milk for the day." enticed Ryou. Today was no different, Ryou was offering Kaiba some milk which Kaiba wanted to decline because he wanted to have some coffee again, saying that he needed his coffee to get through the 'extra work' he had to do for that day. His apprentice of course knew that there was no 'extra work' that needed to be done, he had checked.

"Please?" Said Ryou; Kaiba still wanted to go back to his coffee because he was so used to it already. That's what addiction does to you…

"It's not going to keep me awake throughout the day…I'm not taking that stuff." Strangely enough, Kaiba has been showing a more normal side to himself; the stresses in his life were finally subsiding.

"Because it's not chocolate?" replied Ryou, receiving an annoyed look from Kaiba, "You can be such a kid sometimes." Ryou muttered.

"Mokuba was right, you are a 'mother goose' Ryou"

"So what if I am? You, on the other hand, are a coffee addict"

"I am not an addict, I just miss the taste of coffee."

"You have a problem Seto Kaiba."

"I most certainly do not."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Seto" smiled Ryou; apparently, Ryou has started growing more comfortable with Kaiba, sometimes even calling him by his first name.

"Please drink. It'll um…make you taller?"

"I'm tall enough as it is, do you want me to hit my head on the ceiling?"

And so on and so forth…things became more playful for Kaiba with Ryou around, which of course was a good thing.

"Fine, I'll take that crack-infused drink you affectionately call 'milk', but you're going to take care of my work load tomorrow." the CEO finally surrendered, taking the mug full of fresh milk and gulping it down quickly in one chug.

"Seriously, it's not that different with or without chocolate" reasoned Ryou, taking the now empty mug and placing it by the sink.

"Ryou, though I am paying you to do all sorts of stuff for me as an assistant, you have to learn that there are boundaries and some things that I handle on my own, one would be my caffeine intake." Said Kaiba, stern and unrelenting.

"Very well, I'm sure you can handle yourself." Replied Ryou, smiling brightly as usual while packing his and his boss's lunches; although Kaiba strongly insisted that Ryou shouldn't make any lunches for him, Ryou thought it best to pack some anyway since Kaiba's always so busy and sometimes misses out on dinner.

Ryou turned to see his boss, and then out of the blue he suddenly started giggling but quickly muffled his chuckles with his hand. Kaiba noticed this and asked, "Why are you laughing? I can SO handle myself Ryou." He spoke, a bit insulted that his assistant thought that he was incapable of taking care of himself or something.

"Right, I know you can handle yourself," a burst of chuckles, "Though you might want to wipe off that milk mustache you have." Ryou was now laughing hysterically, pointing at the white mustache on Kaiba's upper lip that had formed because of the milk.

Kaiba of course faltered, blushing in embarrassment and quickly wiping the mustache off before Mokuba gets the chance to see it and tease him about it. "Very funny, now come on, we're going to be late."

So…for the past weeks, the two have most definitely gotten closer to each other, not just as an employer and his employee or two people under one roof but also as friends…and frighteningly for Kaiba, possible lovers.

His discovery about Ryou's availability to him had been the hardest part of everything. Living with Ryou the way they were now was like living with your lover in your very own apartment. Having the white blond so close was always so tempting…now that he knew about Ryou's orientation the temptation increased tenfold. The looks that Ryou gave him, the giggles, the sheer friendly atmosphere of it all…

There had been awkward moments between the two of them too, whenever they were alone in some non-professional related setting, it always seemed like they were in one of those romantic scenes wherein the guy confesses his undying love all of a sudden; Kaiba of course, feeling like he was the guy. But somehow, the CEO would look for some interruption…he knew what he felt for Ryou; he was scared of it and didn't want to let it out.

But no matter what he tried to do, he ended up feeling these things for Ryou…his silence was his only advantage.

Of course, Ryou could tell that something was bothering Kaiba…but he never pushed too far. The teen had his suspicions about Kaiba's dilemma, living with the guy had helped Ryou understand Kaiba even more…plus the stories that Mokuba kept telling about Kaiba fantasizing about Ryou…well, that meant that Ryou had a pretty good hunch about what Kaiba's problem was.

He felt the same but could never muster the courage to tell Kaiba…what if he was wrong? That would ruin things wouldn't it? So, Ryou opted to wait…if it was true Kaiba would tell him…

As their routine, the KC duo arrived at school together, entered their classroom together and pretty much got through their classes together, fending off hordes of gossipy classmates of course. Since Ryou was now living with Kaiba, Yugi's group had also decided to be a little chattier with Kaiba seeing as Kaiba was now an important part of Ryou's life, the duo was virtually inseparable.

And although Kaiba disapproved of it, Yugi and the gang always had the privilege of visiting the mansion whenever Ryou wasn't busy with work. So…that Friday after school, the gang dropped by to visit and to do something about a certain someone's infatuation with his boss.

The group of friends was in Ryou's room where they could talk privately, the door had been locked and everyone was now sitting in a small circle on Ryou's bed. Ryou was of course oblivious about the sudden serious air his friends were emanating with so he asked.

"Um, so…what did you guys want to talk to me about?" came his polite inquiry.

The friends looked at each other then to Ryou, Yugi spoke, "Ryou…how long has it been since you moved in with Kaiba?"

"Let's see…um, a week or so I guess."

"And you've gotten closer to him right?" asked Tea.

"Well, yeah, I mean…we've been spending a lot of time together in both work and school. Mokuba hangs out with us too…but not that much though, I don't know why."

"Oh Ryou, don't tell us ya' haven't made a move on him yet!" came Joey.

"W-what?" asked Ryou, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"Ryou, you like Kaiba don't you?" asked Tea, at this Ryou nodded slowly, "Then you should tell him about how you feel. Tell him that you like him a lot and all that, get close to him! Follow your heart Ryou."

"B-but I can't…I'm…he's not going to…"

"You'll never know if you don't try man." Tristan spoke up.

"Yeah, and even though I hate him I think ya' should tell'im Ryou!" enticed Joey.

"I love him…I know that now, after all we've been through…but I can't tell him." Ryou spoke sadly; he really liked Kaiba…a lot. The time they spent together had been so joyous and wonderful…it all seemed to feel so right to be with Kaiba. But no…Ryou was too scared to make a move.

While the gang was in Ryou's room, scolding some sense and encouraging Ryou to go for it, Mokuba was alone with his brother in the living room downstairs, sitting together and watching T.V. since there was no work to be done for the day. They scanned through all channels and found absolutely nothing interesting to watch so they just turned the set off and sat on the sofa quietly; the mere presence of your family was all right anyway.

Amidst the silent air that surrounded the siblings, Mokuba shifted, a plot to entertain himself forming in his head. Innocently he spoke to Kaiba who had his eyes closed as if sleeping, "Big brother? May I ask you something?" he inquired, watching his brother shift and open his eyes.

"What do you want to know Mokuba?" replied the older teen, setting his gaze on his younger brother.

Mokuba smiled, "Does Ryou know that you love him?" he said as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Kaiba frowned a bit then silenced while looking behind him to make sure no one was around before replying.

"I don't 'love' him Mokuba, you misunderstand our relationship."

The raven-haired boy sneered, "Oh please, stop pretending big brother, I've seen the look in your eyes whenever he's close. Your gaze softens even though you don't notice it, and you're so much more normal whenever he's around."

"You are young Mokuba, you don't understand these things." Replied the elder bluntly.

"But tell me the truth, you like him don't you? No wait…scratch that, you love him…I know, I can tell brother, I've known you my whole life…the old Seto's coming back thanks to Ryou." Mokuba spoke tenderly, warmth in his voice and emotion in his innocent young eyes.

Kaiba just stared at his brother…for a young boy Mokuba knew a lot, he could read Kaiba like an open book when it came to these kinds of things. The CEO did not answer…the two remained silent, Mokuba had always been so sure, Kaiba couldn't deny that…Mokuba knew about his older brother's feelings.

"I'm absolutely ok with it you know" came Mokuba's cheerful declamation, "I want you to get together with him…he's nice and sweet and absolutely perfect for you."

There came no response from Kaiba…

Quietly the young boy spoke, "You shouldn't let him slip from your grasp…you shouldn't let this happiness go." Mokuba said, sounding so mature for his age; Kaiba was mildly surprised at this, "You can trust him you know…I do." With that an eerie silence followed.

As the two sat there without making a single sound, Kaiba contemplated…he now knew that Mokuba wasn't against him liking another guy…he now knew that Ryou was certainly making changes in his life…and for the better…he could trust Ryou…but why did he still feel the need to deny it all? Perhaps…it was insecurities?

Getting bored with watching his older brother's inward debate, Mokuba spoke up, "I'm bored…I wanna watch a DVD!" happily as if the serious conversation had never taken place, Mokuba got up from where he sat and proceeded to rummage through a collection of their favorite DVDs. "I can't decide. You pick the movie and I'll go call Ryou and the others so we can all watch together!" without waiting for a reply, the young boy bounced up the flight of stairs and headed to Ryou's bedroom.

Kaiba sat there immobile for a second or two before proceeding to look over the titles of their DVDs, they were all great movies, he'd know, he picked most of them. As he moved from title to title he couldn't help but be a little bit disoriented with the things Mokuba had told him. Oh well…enough of that for now…just pick a movie already.

He ended up with 'Finding Nemo' in his hands, it was Ryou's favorite movie and he himself liked it too, the CG animation was great and the story was interesting enough.

He put the disc in and called out one of the maids to prepare some pillows, popcorn and drinks for the movie…might as well be comfortable and might as well prepare a lot of food; the mutt would probably eat up most of the popcorn.

What was taking Mokuba so long though…?

Upstairs, Mokuba entered Ryou's room saying that they were going to watch a movie. Ryou headed down first to help with the snacks while the rest of the gang stayed behind for a quick while, long enough for Mokuba to tell them about his plan.

"Ryou likes my brother doesn't he?" at this the group shifted; they hadn't expected this from Mokuba…heck they hadn't even thrown Mokuba into the equation!

"Err…why?"

A grin made its way onto Mokuba's expression, "You know, I'd love to see them together…Seto likes Ryou too."

"What? Kaiba likes Ryou as well?" Tea asked, surprised at this newly shed light.

"Yup, you know how he is, he won't admit it but I know he likes Ryou too. It's quite apparent if you think about everything actually."

"Kaiba LIKES Ryou too? As in, _like_ like? Ya' must be pullin' our leg Mokuba." Joey exclaimed incredulously.

"No, Mokuba's right, haven't you guys noticed all the attention not to mention patience Kaiba has for Ryou, well, this explains all that!" Yugi justified.

"Okay, I'm still recovering from the shock guys but now that we know those two like each other the same way, what do we do?" Tristan asked.

"Ah, that's where MY plot comes in." Grinned Mokuba, looking mischievous, "Big brother's picking out a movie for us to watch downstairs right now, phase one's done. Are you guys willing to help me with phase two?"

The group nodded excitedly and listened to the young Kaiba's plans, all the while giggling at their roles as matchmakers. If those two shy lovebirds didn't make a move on each other soon, Yugi and the others would surely wither out and die in anticipation.

"You guys got that?" Mokuba concluded.

"You're a sly kid Mokuba," said Tristan.

"Well, it runs in the family." A knock from the door was heard and Ryou's voice came up saying that Kaiba was growing impatient.

Smiling deviously, the group proceeded to head downstairs to the living room, Mokuba making a quick detour to the kitchens to tell the maids to take their sweet time with preparing the snacks.

Necro: I want to watch a movie…like right now! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OK? Your reviews keep me alive and breathing…ok maybe that was way over the top.

OH…and guys….the end is near……………oh so very near….


	23. The Plot

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: I still don't own any sort of anime on the face of this planet.

Necro: The end is near…

The Game 

Chapter 22 The Plot

Everything was all set for the movie, the bowls of popcorn, sodas and soft pillows were ready and everyone was eager to start with the show. The lights were turned off and the only source of illumination came from the giant screen T.V. in the living room with its brilliant surround sound system. Eager teens were settled comfortably in front of the T.V, Ryou, Mokuba and Kaiba of course took their places on the comfy couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn while settling comfortably.

They played the movie and sat back to watch, the conspirators were waiting eagerly for their cues and as planned they proceeded to part two of their plot.

Just around the part in the movie with the jellyfish, Joey finished eating his bowl of popcorn just as Mokuba planned him to. "Aw man, I ran outta popcorn!" the blond whined, disturbing the other viewers and receiving fake frustrated looks because of his interruption.

"Shut up Wheeler, we're trying to watch something here." Kaiba replied gruffly, as anticipated.

Joey moped around for a while which was his cue to Mokuba, "Joey, why don't you just go get some more popcorn in the kitchen?" said Mokuba.

"Huh, yeah sure."

"Wait" came Tristan's line, "I'm coming too, better make sure you don't make such a mess."

"Good idea." Spoke Mokuba.

"Would you guys want me to go with you? Come on, I'll show you where the powdered cheese is" came Ryou; Mokuba knew that this would come up, with Ryou being so helpful and hospitable and all, he was sure to offer assistance to their guests.

"Err, no thanks Ryou, we can handle ourselves." Replied Tristan, "and I promise I'll make sure Joey doesn't blow up the kitchen."

"Hey!" Yugi's group laughed a bit at the two's antics.

Joey and Tristan left the room and headed towards the kitchen to 'get some popcorn'. Ok…that part was done; Kaiba and Ryou didn't suspect a thing.

A minute or two later it was Yugi's turn to act, "Oh, look at that, we ran out of sodas" he said his line, gesturing at the empty soda cans littered all over the place.

"I'll go get some for us," Ryou offered.

"No, no…don't bother…I'll go."

Ryou blinked, "Um, I think you'll need some help carrying all those cans." He said.

"Oh wait, I think we ran out of sodas in cans." Mokuba spoke up, "There's a couple family sized ones in the fridge though."

"I'll go with you Yugi, you'll need some help with those glasses." Tea offered her help.

"Wait." Kaiba suddenly spoke, menacing and somehow intimidating them all with that single word…was the jig up? They were still in phase two!

A heavy silence filled the room and things grew uncomfortable…nobody moved…

"I will not allow you and your friends to use those glasses in the kitchen…the mutt will probably end up breaking those or something." Kaiba said simply…phew.

"Um…err." Tea looked desperately at Mokuba…this was not part of the plan.

"…Um…why don't we just…err…use those plastic cups we have big brother?" the young boy immediately suggested.

"Oh, yeah, we can totally use plastic cups…where are they?" Yugi spoke, catching the drift Mokuba was headed with.

"In the upper cabinet to your left, it's stored along with the toothpicks and table napkins." Ryou supplied, "I can go help you if you-"

"No, no, don't bother getting up…" Yugi immediately spoke.

"I-I'll go help you Yugi, you might not be able to reach." Tea spoke, receiving a sulking look from Yugi; pointing out Yugi's…err height disadvantage was NOT part of the plan.

With that the two left, leaving Mokuba, Kaiba and Ryou together alone. A few more minutes passed and still there was no sign of Joey and Tristan or even Tea or Yugi, Kaiba and Ryou began to get suspicious…Mokuba of course, expected that they would.

"Those guys are taking forever in there." said the young boy before Kaiba or Ryou made a move to leave the living room, "They're probably trying to stop Joey from eating all the popcorn or maybe they're still looking for those plastic cups, I'll go check on them ok big brother." Quickly, Mokuba sprinted away from the scene, leaving his older brother alone with Ryou.

Kaiba put the playing DVD on pause and sighed, practically no one was watching the movie anymore anyway…well, except for him and Ryou. Then he noticed something upon glancing at his companion, Ryou's eyes seemed to have some unshed tears just a second ago before he paused the movie…Kaiba looked at the screen, it was already playing that part where Nemo's dad thought that Nemo was dead…

And there was no box of tissues for Ryou in sight…

Where were those stupid servants anyway?

Ryou sniffled…

…Ok, no time to wonder about where those idiotic maids were…just…where were those freaking tissues? He just couldn't have crying teen in his living room right now when visitors are present.

"Oh dear, I seem to have tears in my eyes" Ryou spoke quietly, letting out a bit of a laugh in embarrassment.

Kaiba didn't know where the tissues were placed so he decided to do the next logical thing to do…he took out his white handkerchief with this initials 'SK' embroidered onto it and passed it to Ryou, "Use this…just, don't blow your nose with it." He said bluntly, though watching in fascination as Ryou looked at him with blinking eyes before chuckling at the last part.

"Um, thank you." the teen took the offered handkerchief and dabbed it on the edge of his eyes where the tears were threatening to fall.

"You really are such a…" Kaiba started.

"Drama queen?" Ryou smiled shyly, "I know, it's not my fault so don't hate me for it."

"I was going to say 'sensitive person' but that works just as well." At this remark, Ryou playfully threw a small throw pillow at Kaiba.

"That's it I'm blowing my nose with this." Ryou replied, holding the handkerchief hostage.

"Fine, I've got plenty of those."

"Oh…" pause, "you rich people are so unfair."

After that little squabble an eerie stillness came out of nowhere, things were starting to get awkward between them again. Right now, Kaiba was looking for a way to get out of this situation…he couldn't go check on the others yet, Mokuba was already there and if he did Mokuba would probably start babbling about him and his crush on Ryou in front of Ryou's friends.

Then…Kaiba eyes caught sight of the phone, if he could just reach his cell phone and secretly call the mansion's phone without Ryou noticing…he could get out of this predicament.

Unluckily for Kaiba, Mokuba had already thought of that possible way out. In the kitchen, Tea dialed the mansion's phone number with her cell phone and called, beating Kaiba to the punch.

The phone rang and Kaiba was mildly surprised; he hadn't thought that someone would actually call. But before Kaiba or Ryou could stand up to answer the call Mokuba's voice from the kitchen came up, "I'LL GET IT!" shouted the boy, answering the 'call' with the wall phone installed in the kitchen.

Again…Kaiba was still stuck in a room with his apprentice.

Ryou was nervous as hell as well, in all his time with Kaiba at work he had never gotten used to the awkward situations they sometimes got into…then, Ryou remembered about what Yugi and the others told him earlier…he should tell Kaiba how he feels whenever he gets the chance to…this was most definitely a chance.

But…he can't…not yet…what if…or maybe.

Inwardly Ryou got frustrated with himself. Just try to bring it up casually in a way that Kaiba wouldn't suspect…

"Do you like me?" the question came from Ryou out of nowhere, momentarily stunning Kaiba though he didn't show it.

Kaiba debated with himself, thinking hard if Ryou was on to him. Finally Kaiba thought perhaps not, the question wasn't too accurate to pinpoint that possibility now was it?

"Elaborate." He replied blankly as if nothing was going on.

Ryou blushed and then sighed, typical of Kaiba to say that, "Um…well, you don't dislike me do you? Like those other employees at the office who infuriate you… I don't cause you such inconveniences do I?" the teen quietly inquired, drawing small circular patterns on the throw pillow on his lap with his index finger.

For a moment Kaiba thought…then engaged with the conversation, "Actually…I like you." he replied to the inquiry, making sure that his answer wouldn't be too suspicious.

The blush on Ryou's cheeks grew redder, "You like me?" he confirmed.

"Yes." Thought-gathering pause, "I like you a lot." There we go…

Again, Ryou blushed even more…if that was even possible, "I like you a lot too." He gave Kaiba a sugary sweet smile that made Kaiba feel warm inside.

Hold it there…what if Kaiba got the idea that he LIKED him in that romantic way…does that mean that Kaiba felt the same? Ryou pondered to himself.

Somehow as the two sat there, watching one another as the bluish light from the television's ocean view lit the room ever so slightly, the pair failed to notice how close they were sitting together. Their thighs were touching, they could feel each other's heat, and the only thing that was separating their torsos from the other was the plush cushion Ryou was hugging to himself almost defensively…

A moment passed between the two and they stared at each other, watching and gazing at each other's eyes and drowning in the depth of that moment's air.

One couldn't describe that feeling, how those two managed to draw closer and closer…

Oh such beautiful eyes reflecting such clearness and yearning…such lips with a taste that couldn't be labeled, ecstasy? Was it sweetness? Rapture…innocence…Ambrosia? They could not decide for sure…Love…?

…Kaiba was drugged, he couldn't help himself, it was just so tempting…those lips…those eyes; they seemed to plead for his touch…for his being.

It all seemed so unreal, like an illusion or fantasy or dream that Kaiba was having…in which Ryou would succumb to him, allowing him the pleasures of the flesh…

Kiss him…ravish him…

Blue eyes held a look of drowsiness as if drunk on wine, feelings, and emotions, warmth drowned Kaiba's senses to a point that he could lose himself in all this…

Lose and let go…

…No…stop and think…this was Ryou…

But that made it all the more alluring…

Breath looked as if it left Kaiba, he couldn't think straight with Ryou so close to him like this…Ryou who he secretly hoped was feeling the same way as he was…

Their faces were so close…Kaiba's lips were hovering towards the other pair waiting in anticipation…and yet, Kaiba couldn't do it…he couldn't

Just…couldn't.

In the kitchen the others were spying deviously from the corner of the doorway, watching their classmates get on with it…the excitement, the thrill, the sheer craze of what they witnessing before their eyes was practically killing them, not allowing a single breath to escape from their lungs.

It was like watching a soap opera…go on! Kiss…Kiss…KISS damn it!

"I've had enough of this," Mokuba muttered restlessly. He borrowed Tea's cell phone and called his brother's cell phone number…good thing the elder Kaiba carries his cell phone everywhere.

Lips were hovering ever so closely to Ryou's own…Ryou was silent and hesitant, watching with half-lidded eyes as Kaiba struggled internally with himself.

To kiss…or not to kiss…Oh, that was the question!

A sudden cell phone tone and pulsing from Kaiba's pocket shocked the CEO who was off-guard, making him jerk forward in surprise towards Ryou's awaiting lips.

They kissed head on…Ryou's eyes opened wide in shock then closed half way at the sudden warmth the pair of lips upon his were providing…oh how could lips taste so good…

It was…euphoria, that moment…Kaiba had been just as surprised Ryou was …but now that he was kissing Ryou, he couldn't stop.

His brain was screaming NO but he just couldn't control his actions…it was if he was possessed.

The kiss ensued, Kaiba tasted, explored every crevice and corner, floating yet falling to the sheer bliss of it all. He couldn't get enough of it…he wanted to stop yet continue…

He was confused…but what confused him the most…was the fact that Ryou was kissing him back and enjoying it all. A moan escaped Ryou, fueling Kaiba even more…he didn't mean to let it out but Kaiba was just such a good kisser! Devouring him, conquering him, ravishing him mercilessly…

From the kitchen Mokuba smiled, his plot to get his brother to show feelings to Ryou worked…but there was something still missing. Kaiba did not openly confess his love…

The two were kissing long enough and finally they stopped, gasping and blushing at the same time in embarrassment. What now?

Things couldn't have gotten even more awkward between them; they were certainly not JUST friends anymore…if they were ever even officially friends to the public eye. This…has changed everything.

This situation, this scenario…not everything went as planned…Mokuba anticipated his brother's choice of actions but never did he have the exact idea of Kaiba's reaction in the end of it all. The ice enveloping Seto Kaiba's heart was just too thick…this plot was not enough for him to melt completely.

Wordlessly, Kaiba stood and without a glance at Ryou he left the room, leaving a hurt Ryou watching his retreating back. Kaiba had lost…but he wouldn't admit it.

Once Kaiba was out of sight, the gang came out from their hiding place looking guilty for what they had done…they had probably taken away any chance Ryou had with Kaiba in the first place.

"We're sorry Ryou…we, this…all this. He likes you too you know but…" Yugi tried to apologize, softly and guiltily…they shouldn't have rushed the two.

"It's all right…it's not your fault…you guys were only trying to help." Ryou replied, his tone low and somewhat cold in a way that you couldn't read the emotions meant to be shown, was it anger, or sadness? The group couldn't quite tell, "It's not your fault…it's…Seto's." with that accusation, Ryou rose from his seat and left the room.

They all stood there in the dark, basking in the glow from the T.V. for a few moments, unmoving from what had just taken place. Eventually they stirred, cleaning up the mess they left but knowing that they could never clean up the mess they'd caused Ryou and Kaiba.

Mokuba, amongst them all, was the one who felt the guiltiest since it had been his plot…he had done this…he could have possibly pushed his brother to tear down that last string of love in his heart.

Everyone left quietly.

…Leaving Mokuba alone to think.

"What have I done?" the boy whispered…shadows in the room seemed to engulf him in a shroud of gloom as if accusing him of this crime. He caused this…

But…

This had to mostly be his brother's fault…that reaction…was not Mokuba's doing. It was Kaiba's will.

Necro: Man you guys have no idea how boring it is here at my place…I've been writing this chap on paper, all of it. I'm sorry guys…I feel like they're OOC…that's the problem when a person's making the 'ultimatum confession things', the characters tend to shift personalities coz of the intense moment.

ME LIKEY REVIEWS! ME WANT REVIEWS! ME GOTS TO GET SOME REVIEWS! PWEASE! 

REVIEW!

And guys, the conclusion to this story is near so hang on tight!


	24. Longing For Love And Hating It

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: I own nothing that remotely resembles YuGiOh.

Necro: Kaiba hates himself for feeling the way he feels about Ryou.

It's very hard to keep Kaiba and Ryou in character so I had to toss ideas back and forth to make sure they're balanced psychologically. Their relationship is totally confusing.

This is the continuation of chap 22's, it was a Friday night ok. Later on the time shifts towards early Saturday morning.

Oh and…the next chapter is the end.

Oh and before I forget, Venetian Romance isn't in the Euroshipping C2 archive, so please get Venetian Romance archived there. Please and Thank you.

The Game

Chapter 23 Longing for Love and Hating It

Things at the Kaiba mansion had started so well and perfectly as if everything was part of some child's fairytale, but like most fairytales tragedy struck our characters, and in this story a happy ending was not a sure thing. After what happened between Kaiba and Ryou, the two ended up knowing that it would be awkward whenever the other was in sight. Ryou would emanate an air of nervousness and shame while Kaiba on the other hand would probably act as if nothing ever happened, he acted this way in a sense that he'd never met Ryou therefore he would act like an arrogant jerk just as he was before Ryou came along into his life.

Bad was an understatement to describe what had happened. In Ryou's eyes Kaiba seemed to disgust in him, Kaiba seemed to look down on him, Kaiba seemed to have built up a colder façade especially for him…Kaiba now loathed him.

And all Ryou could do was bear it…oh why did he have to feel this way?

After that kiss had ensued, Kaiba left the room wordlessly with no emotion or shock or pleasure apparent on his features, it was like…he'd lost himself, literally. Moments passed and Ryou was still sitting on that sofa, trying his best to grasp what had happened, eventually he made his way to his room…the others left guiltily…Mokuba carried the guilt as well.

Midnight came, and as if trying to reminisce the drama that had taken place in the Kaiba residence just a few hours ago, the night seemed still and devoid of life. Ryou couldn't sleep as thoughts of Kaiba filled his head. He knew deep inside that he loved Kaiba and also he knew that Kaiba felt the same. The problem was…how to get Kaiba to admit it. How to get Kaiba to tear away those defenses…

The brunette was pushing Ryou away…he would never admit that he felt for Ryou. All those years of facing the cruelties of the world had already done its dark deed; those times had molded Kaiba into the coldness that he was now. Love couldn't seem to penetrate those barriers and miles of ice and snow…and his being was utterly fragile, was once broken…now seeming to be beyond repair after all this.

What was wrong? Kaiba…just couldn't let go of his coldness, he has depended on it for too long and now…he felt that if he were to lose it he wouldn't be able to face the world anymore.

If only he knew that Love was a better replacement than solitude.

Ryou wept, tears stained the pillow he laid his head on…he wept for Kaiba…he knew how hard it was for the guy to grasp all these emotions between them. Kaiba was the closest thing to a person who was incapable of love…their friendship had always been vague…

Oh but he loved Kaiba despite that facade…all along he loved Kaiba, adored him, respected him, feared yet felt secured with him…understood him and loved him in a way that no one could ever do. Such coldness and gruff exteriors meant nothing to Ryou …because he knew what made Kaiba tick, he knew Kaiba's pain…he knew that deep inside Kaiba was just as frail as he was…He knew Kaiba was afraid.

And they needed each other to a point that they wouldn't live to see the sun's light if they weren't meant to be.

Silently Ryou made his way downstairs and headed outside to the enormous backyard of the mansion where the pool was. The night was beautiful and the water was perfectly still as Ryou watched its glassy surface…He stood there alone…watching and still waiting.

A figure behind him watched as well…waited as well…and yet…couldn't bear all this.

…Ryou wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep that night.

"I feel the same way about you." Ryou whispered, not glancing back…he didn't need to look behind him to see who was there.

Silence ensued as Kaiba stood there transfixed with those simple words Ryou had divulge to him…he knew what was meant. But he still couldn't let go…his mask would not allow him to.

"I feel nothing for you" these words were said with such intensity and malice lacing every syllable. Such loathing and resentment was tied to the emotions felt here…It was spiteful and treacherous, meant to hurt…yet concealing; this Ryou knew as Kaiba turned his back on him and proceeded to walk away.

The trees swayed and the leaves flew around in the air following the flow of the soft breeze, the water in the pool was crystal clear and looked strangely magical with the light from the moon reflected on its surface…the water was still and all was silent…

"Liar." Ryou muttered softly, meaning for the teen walking away from him to hear…

"What?" the brunette stopped in his tracks and asked the pale teen in all seriousness without looking directly at the white blond, he still turned his back on Ryou…it was just too painful to look at the pale teen's sad face.

"Liar." The pale teen repeated, this time with his voice louder and accusing, hoping that the stubborn brunette behind him would turn to look.

There was silence between the two; Kaiba refused to look at his weakness while Ryou turned to intently watch the brunette who refused to face him.

"You're a liar Seto Kaiba…a liar." The pale teen spoke, his head low and his brown orbs starting to form tears.

The brunette refused to speak to the teen…he then continued to walk away, avoiding eye contact with the boy…hoping for these emotions of his to stop hurting him…it was hard to push away the one you know you truly loved…it was hard to tell them that you didn't love them even if you knew that this wasn't true…it was even harder to have the one you love hurt inside…but this was something Kaiba had to do…

_Push him away…_

_Push Ryou away…_

_This time for real…_

_Or you'll end up hurting yourself Kaiba…_

_Don't get attached to anyone…_

Kaiba kept his pain welled up inside of himself, he couldn't show any weakness and he couldn't show he cared… Ryou would leave him eventually if they ever got together anyway so…

"Kaiba…do you know how to swim?" the pale teen asked in a cheerful but clearly forced way, his soft-spoken voice hiding the immense pain clutching his heart.

"What?"

"I don't…" the white blond whispered, slowly shaking his head 'no' and smiling sadly at the brunette. Ryou tilted to the side of the pool and without warning took a plunge, his tears blown away by the wind as he jumped to drown himself…Kaiba heard the splash and whipped his head towards the teen behind him…Ryou really jumped!

The mask slipped away…

"Ryou!" Kaiba quickly took off his bothersome bathrobe and jumped into the frigid cold pool after Ryou who was really drowning.

It was real…Ryou really was drowning himself! Kaiba swam down to the bottom of the pool and reached out to grab hold of Ryou's hand. The pale teen's eyes were closing and he was losing consciousness, tiny air bubbles escaping from his slightly parted lips…

'No more…no more…leave me alone so I wont be able to cause you anymore pain Kaiba…I love you too much to bear seeing you pained because of me…' Ryou thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting sleep consume him.

The brunette watched Ryou's lithe form sinking into the depths of the pool. Ryou's eyes closed as if he were in a deep sleep, his hair rising upwards and moving in rhythm with the waves, his plush lips slightly parted…all of this making the pale teen look serene and at peace…

Kaiba grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled the unconscious teen close to him then swam to the surface as quickly as he could, hoping that the teen in his arms would pull through.

'Ryou…don't die…not you…' these words rang over and over in Kaiba's head; he didn't want to lose Ryou…he didn't want to lose anymore loved ones…no more…

Gasping for breath and quickly swimming towards the edge of the pool with an unconscious teen in his arms, Kaiba set Ryou by side of the pool and quickly got up from the water to tend to the teen. Ryou was soaked and wet, his eyes still remained closed and he didn't even look like he was breathing at all.

Just then, a sleepy Mokuba rushed to the poolside and was met by the sight of his soaked brother crouching beside another figure, "Big brother what happened? I heard a splash and-" Mokuba's eyes widened as he caught sight of who the unconscious figure lying beside his big brother was, "Oh no Ryou!"

Realizing the situation, Mokuba quickly ran back into the house to call a doctor, "I'll go call a doctor!" he yelled back, leaving the two alone.

"Ryou." the brunette whispered desperately, seeing that the pale teen was slipping away from life. Immediately, Kaiba settled himself closer to the teen and performed cardiac massages on the pale teen's chest, praying that the teen would pull through. He had never been so scared in his whole life…the thought of losing Ryou was too much and Kaiba could've sworn that tears were about to make their way out of his crystal blue eyes.

Ryou… he was losing Ryou…he was losing someone close to him…No…not again, not AGAIN! Kaiba desperately tried to save the youth…Ryou couldn't die now…he was too young, too pure…and innocent…he did nothing wrong…

Scowling in frustration at receiving no reaction from Ryou, Kaiba bent down and connected his lips with Ryou's soft ones, literally breathing life into the other's mouth. Again and again, Kaiba tried, once in a while doing another heart massage then doing mouth-to-mouth, repeating the agonizing process over and over again.

Finally after several failed attempts, Ryou began to cough out water and breathe. The white blond coughed and coughed, gasping for air and turning to his side while placing a hand over his heart. Kaiba felt his heart flutter; Ryou was alive!

The white blond gradually began to stop gasping and started breathing normally, steadying his pace as he clutched at his own chest. Closing his eyes and drifting, the pale boy fell asleep but not before catching a glimpse of his rescuer looking down at him, those blue eyes showing relief.

Mokuba came back carrying a bundle of towels to provide warmth for his brother and Ryou. Kaiba draped a towel over Ryou's form then draped one on for himself before carrying the pale teen in his arms bridal style and going inside the mansion.

Kaiba…was stunned with Ryou's little stunt. Ryou…truly loved him and had no intention of hurting him…so why was he still pushing Ryou away?

Ryou…drowned himself…to a point that would have led to death…this was no petty crush or tinge of infatuation.

This was Love.

This was…Kaiba's worst fear.

It was cold… 

_It was heart-wrenching…_

_Not being able to think straight, not being able to breathe…_

_Drowning and thinking about nothing BUT Kaiba…_

_It hurt…a lot…_

_Death was nothing compared to this confusion and…longing._

Ryou stirred in his slumber then slowly came to consciousness; he was back in his bedroom at the Kaiba mansion, tucked comfortably in bed with a sleeping Mokuba sitting in a chair by his bed. This was a nice gesture but Ryou would've preferred waking up to find Kaiba in that chair. He got up and found that he was not wearing the clothes he had been in; instead he was in another pair of pajamas which were cream colored.

His hair wasn't damp anymore…he didn't feel cold…in fact he felt nicely warm and nurtured…yet he was ashamed.

Trying to drown himself in a pool…what was he thinking? He was stupid for trying to do such a thing, for tainting Kaiba's home by embedding such a bad memory to that place.

But…he saw the mask come off…he saw Kaiba, the true Kaiba…Seto… whose eyes showed worry and relief…

Kaiba…where was Kaiba anyway?

Ryou crept quietly out of his room to avoid awakening Mokuba, and down the stairs once more he made his way to the living room, avoiding the sight of the pool area outside. It wasn't dark anymore and vague beams of light illuminated the interiors of the mansion…the sky outside was lit but not too much so, indicating that it was still very early in the morning. A shining star could still be seen in the sky, together with the disappearing image of the moon and at a far off corner the rising sun could be seen.

"You were only asleep for a few hours, the doctor said you'll be fine." Came Kaiba's voice from the shadows on the sofa. He was sitting there with a blank expression, his gaze seemed saddened yet at the same time guarded and angry, "That was…a stupid thing to do, Ryou…drowning yourself in my pool…"

"Were you worried?" Ryou replied…a tinge of hopefulness in his voice. Kaiba…just let it out…please…

The conversation made no sense…this was all just a cycle, a way to escape for a while…but that couldn't be done so. Kaiba kept silent…he didn't need to speak…he didn't have to. He was stubborn.

"Seto…I-I" the white blond spoke softly, his voice quivering and faulty.

"All my life…I had to learn to be lonely…to be my own companion…then you came…" the CEO started.

Ryou took a step forward…but just a step…he didn't dare to go any further, "Why can't you at least let someone try to reach you and be your friend?" he asked softly.

"There's no need for me to answer to you!" the brunette snarled all of a sudden, making his classmate flinch and back away, "I've made it to the top without anyone's help, I'm the most powerful authoritative figure in our school, I own and run my own company, I can have everything money can buy…what makes you think that I should start opening up to people and make friends!"

"Seto…"

"It's Kaiba…Everything was perfect the way they were." The brunette stated coldly.

"You need someone to-" Ryou started but was immediately cut off.

"All I need is Mokuba…Mokuba and no one else…" the brunette calmed down, talking in his stoic manner, "I don't need your compassion or anyone's compassion for that matter…you'll only pull me down like the rest of them…"

"Please…just let me in-"

"What do you know about me? What makes you think that I want to be helped? To be given the chance to be normal and happy like those imbeciles you call your 'friends'…All I need is Mokuba and my computers…that's all there is to need" Kaiba spoke the latter in a low tone…almost as if it was a whisper.

The white blond was shocked at his classmate's answer…it sounded so inhumane…all he needed was his brother and his computers? "Tell me…are you proud of your loneliness?" Ryou asked in all seriousness.

"Why must you ask such a stupid question?"

"And why must YOU reply with such an incompetent answer? Now answer me Seto…Please." Ryou begged softly, "…Are you happy with the way you are? Lonely?" he questioned one more time, hoping that in some way he could make his stoic classmate open up.

After a moment of deep thought, Kaiba answered calmly, "…Yes."

"Don't lie to me…no one can be truly happy being alone." Spoke the white blond, "you may be able to handle being lonely, you may even THINK you're contented but…I-I know that you long for someone to be with you, someone to talk to about your thoughts and problems…isn't that the reason you care for Mokuba? Because you do need to interact with someone?" the pale teen tried to reason.

"He's my brother." Kaiba answered simply.

"And you CARE for him" Ryou pointed out, "…that proves that you are like any other person who does long for someone to be by their side, that you do have compassion and love to give…admit it Seto Kaiba." He paused and put up a serious façade, "You're just like everyone else and you know it…you want to have a friend."

A nerve was struck, the brunette scowled in anger, "NONSENSE! I don't need a friend…a friend is merely a person who either benefits from the other like a parasite or is the one being benefited from like a host…nothing more!" He spoke with venom trailing each word, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, YOU'RE the one who doesn't know!" the usually quiet and soft-spoken teen retorted angrily with a shout, which surprised Kaiba; the brunette had never seen his classmate like this… for once being loud and convincing.

After a moment of silence, the taller of the two spoke, "I don't need friends…they're a waste of my time…they'll only associate with me to get what they want then they'll leave me…it's as simple as that…I'm better off working with computers than with people." The brunette stated calmly and without emotion…just calmly and stoically as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can you say that? Do you know how insane that sounds?" the pale teen replied softly, having calmed down a bit from his momentary outburst, "Friendship…I know that we all have different views on that subject; Tea thinks too highly of it seeing as she mostly thinks that friendship is simply being happy and gleeful with the company of people you love and stuff like that…but believe me when I say this…" a pause… "You're not the only one who's alone…because I am too."

Kaiba was about to retort but was cut off by his classmate, "I know that I may seem to be a member of Yugi's group but…truth be told, I'm just an invisible disposable mascot…a faceless by-stander who doesn't matter that much to the team…even if I'm with them in their parties and games and duels…I still feel alone." Ryou spoke sadly, grieving at his non-existent social status.

"Do you think that people saw me before this KaibaCorp competition started? Do you think that I always exist to everyone else? I know that I'm not an expert on friendship and all that but I at least know enough about it to know that…I actually need friends…and so do you." the white blond spoke, "Which is exactly the reason why I'm so happy when Yugi and the others notice me and why I'm so sad when they don't…don't you see? I'm just as alone in this world as you are…I know how it feels to be out of place."

"You don't understand."

"What's NOT to understand? The truth is evident to me; you're afraid of being left alone by people you decide to trust which is exactly the reason why you trust no one…you're afraid of getting hurt by friendship itself." Ryou concluded sadly, knowing first-hand how Kaiba must feel every single day he goes to work…

To work and see the faces of people who respect you but don't truly know you…to be trapped in a drone of daily routines…being someone calculated and cold as expected by the outside world…being an individual who can't and won't risk saying a friendly 'hello' to anyone in fear of developing a familiarity that would soon lead to pain…

That's Seto Kaiba's life…a never-ending cycle of avoiding people…a never-ending cycle of driving everyone away…a never-ending cycle of being alone.

"While I on the other hand long for friendship but can never keep it within my grasp for too long-" the pale teen added, "-you don't want to risk getting hurt…but in life we DO need to take risks…don't you see? If you're so smart how can you NOT see that risks have to be taken?"

For once…Kaiba couldn't think of a suitable come back…Ryou was right…risks were to be taken, that was simply a natural part of life…did that mean that Kaiba was a coward for taking the easy and safe route instead of taking that bumpy road of adventure and fun? Was he really weak when it came to taking risks?

Stoic and cold as ever, Kaiba replied, "Go drown yourself Bakura." He said simply, an angry expression plastered on his face.

Deep inside…he knew Ryou was right and he was wrong…

But he couldn't take all this…these emotions, he wasn't used to them…he wasn't used to longing for another's touch and presence…

He wasn't used to feeling Love.

Necro: I had writer's block while making this but I hope it turned out ok. I actually made a first version of this and altered it and this is it. The original sucked and was way too short…I just hope this one's better and sufficient for you guys.

Just because I made all that stuff about friendship doesn't mean I'm TEA! Or that I've turned Ryou into a Tea-drone… (shivers in fear)

Please feel free to submit your comments, I'll read them, you can be sure of that…just please no flaming.

REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW


	25. Game Set and Won

Necropolis demon

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, I'm only here to dream that it was mine.

Necro: People I implore you to be careful with what you eat…I've got food-poisoning again…

The Game

Chapter 24 Game Set and Won

They all had an eerily quiet breakfast that Saturday morning, and after what happened just a few hours ago it was no surprise that tension filled the room, no, the whole house. The maids had been quieter than usual as they served their employer, Ryou didn't have his normal smile plastered on, Mokuba was always looking downwards with a look of guilt even when walking through the halls, and Kaiba was just…

Back…that's right…Kaiba the CEO, the ruthless duelist and heartless egotist was back…Seto seemed to have evaporated over night.

The servants went back to their primary instincts of never talking EVER since the old Kaiba was back…it was so sad too. When they saw that old corporate doctor last night make his way towards Ryou's bedroom the servants were all curious and very worried, all of them wondering about what happened last night. Had Ryou developed a fever? Was it pneumonia? Last night's little commotion had woken them all up from sleep.

None of the hired help, not even the chauffeur, knew the exact details of what happened last night…But for certain they knew that it was dead serious to their boss, serious enough to pull him away from work and have him sitting on the couch all alone and brooding in the dark until sunrise came.

Right now, the maids were secretly watching their boss drinking coffee nonchalantly while Ryou and Mokuba gloomily sat side by side without uttering a single word, eating their cereal quietly.

This WAS serious…Ryou had never allowed Mokuba to eat 'Froot Loops' in the morning…

In just a few minutes, Kaiba was done with his coffee and without sparing a glance at Ryou he left the room, briskly making his way towards his bedroom to work on something. Ah…work…always his excuse to everything…

Soon after Kaiba left, Ryou finished, he didn't even seem to have eaten much…quietly like the dead he exited and went to his room to mope some more.

Alone…Mokuba sat there; he really messed things up…he just had to fix this…

There just had to be a way…

With uncanny frustration, Seto Kaiba typed away on his laptop, pushing the buttons a little too hard to be subtle. He'd seen Ryou drown…now was his turn. Drown…drown in work Kaiba and never come up to breathe. All that frustration he exerted to work, he scowled and growled and practically threw the laptop in confusion…

All he could do to ease the pain was to say 'Ryou, I love you' in his head…to just pretend that for once he admitted defeat… 'Ryou, I lose…love me now.'

Downstairs, Mokuba kept mostly to himself, staying in the living room all alone to think about what he'd done and what he could do to make it up to those he'd troubled. He knew that his brother wouldn't just suddenly apologize to Ryou for turning cold on him…Kaiba had too much pride for that…so…what could possibly be done to help patch things up?

From the corner of his eye, Mokuba saw a head of white blond hair head towards the front double doors and into the waiting limo, bringing along a duffle bag that seemed to be full of clothes and such…wasn't Ryou supposed to be upstairs in his room? What was with the luggage? Could Ryou possibly? …but that would mean…

"Ryou, where are you going?" immediately panicking, Mokuba got up from the couch…no Ryou couldn't

Oh…but…he was…

"Oh, Mokuba…didn't see you there." Ryou replied a little glumly, taking a second to glance back at the young boy and put up a fake happy face, but his eyes clearly showed the sadness he felt, "I'm just…going on an errand," he replied, adding a friendly smile that still seemed troubled and miserable to Mokuba.

"Wait Ryou-" too late, the limo already made a turn to leave, leaving behind a confused Mokuba watching it as it took Ryou away…perhaps….forever.

"No…" the boy whispered.

Pounding footsteps echoed throughout the vast hallways of the Kaiba residence, catching the attention of the many maids who were scattered here and there, cleaning up the furnishings and dusting off some dirt from the aged picture frames. Mokuba paused for a moment from his running to take a quick second to ask a maid dusting one of the many paintings in the hallway.

"Hey," he caught his breath, "d-do…do you know where…Ryou was heading to? Oh please tell me you do!" he desperately asked the maid with the feather-duster.

"I was informed that he was headed to the airport for a plane…" the maid replied.

"What? Airport? Plane? Oh no…um did he say which one?"

"Um…I'm certain it was SR-143…"

"Thanks" with that, Mokuba resumed his running, heading off to his brother's room to bring about the bad news.

Obviously, Kaiba was still typing away on his laptop to try to push away any thoughts of Ryou when Mokuba suddenly came bursting into the room looking panicked and disheveled. The elder sibling looked up from his work and saw his brother's worry-stricken face, but before he could inquire as to why this was so, Mokuba beat him to it.

"Big brother! It's Ryou!"

Ryou…ugh…that wretched name…again. Why can't things just go back to simplicity? Back to when everything was one-sided and controlled?

"Big brother!" urgently Mokuba walked over to his brother's side and tugged on Kaiba's arm, relentlessly trying to get the teen's attention.

This was a very hard and trying time for Kaiba…he was still inwardly weeping for what happened between him and Ryou, for what could have been if he could've had the courage to say those three words he so loathed. How could Mokuba, of all people, disturb him at a time such as-?

"Brother! Ryou's GONE!" Mokuba all but shouted at Kaiba.

…That surely woke Kaiba up, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?"

"He…he went to the airport just a while ago and…h-he was carrying a traveling bag with him…big brother…he's LEAVING!" The boy spoke, out of breath and absolutely desperate…

It took a second for Kaiba to process all this…"He's…leaving?" no…correction, he left, …about to leave Domino to get away from everyone… from the pressure, from all those who knew him…from Kaiba…

"Brother…?" Mokuba's weak weeping voice sounded, "What now?" yes…what now?

There was no response…there was just a long and heavy pause as a mix of emotions in Kaiba's eyes remained unreadable, unreachable…he just…stood there, alone with his thoughts, unmoving…thinking…denying…trying to hide the pain that was ripping at his heart. So what if Ryou leaves…it didn't matter, it shouldn't! ...all that mattered was the things of today and what challenges would be faced tomorrow…Ryou didn't need to be here…he had no significance to Kaiba…none…whatsoever…

…Yeah right…

"Aren't you going to chase after him? …Seto?"

Yes…aren't you? Go on…there's still some time left for you, go to Ryou, tell him how you feel, end this unspeakable pain and yearning…you know you can trust him, hasn't he proven that to you? …he trusts you…and he loves you deeply…truly does. Just reach for him and surrender…forget about pride…forget about pretenses and masks and what you fear everyone would think…

"Why should I?" Kaiba answered hatefully.

He didn't NEED Ryou…he was not weak like an insolent love-struck fool swooning over his significant other when in truth he only lusts….

He wasn't like those men who needed to be cared for…he didn't need Ryou's sympathy or pity…or Love.

He could live without Ryou's apologetic looks, those innocent doe eyes shinning with concern and relief…that smile that showed whenever a change for a better mood was in order…

…That tender touch the Ryou alone could give…

Mokuba just…stared at his brother…here was Seto…the one person he cared for the most…denying happiness just to keep up pretenses to the outside world, slowly diminishing in existence. This was…stupid…pretending not to care, not to love…not to feel.

A sudden rage filled Mokuba…and all of a sudden, he hated all this.

"I HATE YOU!" Mokuba suddenly gave out an outburst then kicked his brother's right leg, eliciting a pained sound from the off-guard CEO who flinched and bent to nurse the offended limb.

Kaiba stared, shocked and aghast at his sweet little brother's actions…Mokuba…never hated him before. And it hurt to hear this…More than that kick did.

Tears… "I-I can't believe you…Seto…you're going to just let the love of your life walk away from you?"

The expression on Kaiba's face softened as he watched his brother cry and sniffle, "Ryou's…the best thing that has ever happened to you…and here I was thinking that the old Seto, my brother, would come back…I hate you for this, you're not my brother if you throw away this chance for happiness."

"The Seto I knew and grew up with…the one whom I've loved dearly…he used to smile, he had a sense of humor, he was a great person who cared for others…he was the best," sniff, "He was the one who promised to make me a playground where children could have fun…he was the one who promised to take care of me and protect me…Seto was my brother and my best friend. He was not cold. He was not mean. He was gentle and nice not this emotionless statue standing in front of me with a block of ice for a heart…Seto loves Ryou."

Mokuba looked up, shoulders trembling and eyes full of unshed tears, "Are…are you still my brother?" his expression turned to hate, "Or did he die along with mom and dad?"

That hurt…the pain, the loss…the heart-wrenching feeling of being alone and miserable, cold and devoid of warmth and security…it crept eerily into Kaiba's heart mixing with dread. What was he doing? Was he really that far off the edge of reality that even Mokuba says that the real Seto was dead?

Did Gozaburo Kaiba ultimately win? Was Seto really dead and broken?

Kaiba turned and sat back in his chair…

"Brother-!"

…no.

No…Seto…was not dead.

"Which plane is he boarding?"

Mokuba smiled, Seto, his brother was back…

Immediately Kaiba reached for his cell phone and dialed the number for Domino airport office; he had some connections there that would be of service to this situation. "Hello, this is Seto Kaiba…"

A raging blue motorcycle made its way through the busy urban streets of Domino, swerving dangerously from left to right and making sharp turns here and there. The rider's white trench coat flared behind dramatically like a crusader's cape as the bike tore its way past streets and traffic.

_SR-143...a plane from Egypt landing in Domino, making a round trip back to Egypt…Ryou was going to board it on its way back to Egypt…he was leaving Japan for good._

Flight SR-143 for Cairo, Egypt…was now landing…

_Faster…or you'll miss him…you have to stop him…_

Ryou was looking over a small souvenir shop with Japanese-themed stuff for the passengers and tourists. The passengers of SR-143 were getting off now, heading for the gift shops and exits or to where their families where waiting eagerly for them.

The technicians were now doing primary checks on the plane.

While the aircraft was being inspected, the next batch of passengers was preparing themselves.

_Hurry…boarding in 15 minutes…_

Kaiba was having a hard time getting through traffic, the airport was really far.

…Most of the passengers were at their seats…

_10 minutes…_

Finally…Kaiba was at the primary gates…and was now tearing through crowds towards the international flights entrance, shoving off anyone who dared to slow him down.

_5 minutes…_

The stupid metal detector was slowing Kaiba down…but from a distance he could see a head of white blond hair passing by…

"Ryou!"he yelled…the figure disappeared as a crowd passed by…

Kaiba threw off his trench coat and passed through the metal detector without making it beep, he practically yelled at the passing guard whose dpg was checking his for any drugs.

"Ryou!" he yelled louder, more desperate.

The figure paused and looked back, confused and surprised to see Seto Kaiba by the metal detectors, trying to fend off a stupid dog that was blocking his way.

"Se…to?"

"Ryou…I!"

A group of tall American foreigners passed by and obscured Kaiba's sight…when the crowd dispersed, Ryou wasn't there anymore…

…Ryou was gone.

Everyone had borded the SR-143…it lifted up to the air and now on its way to Cairo, Egypt…Kaiba…was too late…just a few seconds…would've made a difference…

He…had tried so hard hadn't he? To try and save the few morsels of humanity in him…to try and revive the warmth and feeling…the essence of the real Seto…but Kaiba had failed, Ryou, his last chance for happiness and contentment in life was gone for good…leaving him an empty and broken lover who loved but could not say it so…

Just like that…Ryou was gone…having touched and pulled at Kaiba's heart only to leave…

Depressed, the CEO sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area; he looked absolutely miserable…he was clutching his white trench coat close, his usually combed and kept hair was slightly disheveled…and he was so tired from running around and chasing after Ryou he could collapse.

But worst of all…he was desperately wishing for Ryou to be beside him. This was the real Seto for once, tousled and human and absolutely normal…he was raw and real, not just a lifeless puppet anymore…But with Ryou gone…this Seto would eventually go back to being that unhappy drone.

He knew that he could easily buy a ticket to Cairo but…what if Ryou really hated him now? Ryou wouldn't want to see him…why else would Ryou leave the country? Ryou would have stopped and stayed upon seeing Kaiba…but he didn't, he still left.

Ryou…oh how he wanted to hold him, kiss him…confide his love to him…

I Love you Ryou…

It was my fault…

I'm sorry…

"Seto? What are you doing here?" came Ryou voice…

What the HECK?

Kaiba looked up, eyes wide, there he was, Ryou dressed in that normal blue and white striped shirt and blue pants he wore at battle city…and behind him was a man Kaiba knew indirectly.

It was Mr. Bakura the archeologist, exactly as he looked like in Ryou's photo, with bluish hair tied in a ponytail and a slightly tanned complexion, wearing glasses and a traveling coat while carrying the small duffle bag Ryou had been bringing along earlier…

"So you must be Seto Kaiba, I've heard many good things about you," said the father while shaking the CEO's hand as Kaiba stood there confused with the situation…wasn't Ryou…leaving for Egypt?

"We'll have to chat some other time…oh look, the other professors are waving at me, I better head off then son, I'll be seeing you soon enough, thank you again for packing my extra clothes and my old files." With that, Ryou's father gave Ryou a warm hug before heading off to a small cluster of professors and fellow archeologists heading to another boarding entrance, "Take care of yourself son!" he called back.

"I will!" Ryou replied back.

Once the parent was gone, Kaiba spoke, "What the hell is going on here!"

Ryou blinked, "I was just meeting father here. He just arrived from Egypt and had asked me to pack some of his old belongings and research materials for him. I came here to give them to him before he makes his way to Peru for a 3-day conference since he was stopping over here for a while to change planes"

"I didn't think I needed to tell you…I mean…I didn't want to bother you while you were in your room…you seemed really mad at me for…what happened so I…I though it best to give you some time to cool off…" Ryou trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"I thought you were leaving me…" came Kaiba's soft reply, barely audible and clearly miserable.

The white blond looked up, surprised at the sadness in the way Kaiba spoke and said that sentence, "leaving?"

"Mokuba said he saw you leave…and the duffle bag…the plane to Egypt…We obviously assumed…"

Ryou smiled hopefully, "were you…chasing after me? Thinking that I was going to leave Japan?" he received an annoyed nod from Kaiba, "Seto…I would never…I mean, I know that you're not used to…well I…what happened to us…that is." He blushed.

"I would never leave you." Ryou finally settled with that simple reply…

Silence…

"…I wasn't lying back when I said I really liked you," said Kaiba, at this Ryou looked up and saw the sincerity in his classmates blue eyes.

"Seto…"

"Just. Ryou. Don't…don't leave me," right now Kaiba was having a hard time with words…some people were stopping to watch the scene as the two teens stood there… great, more spectators to worry about.

"Look. You…you make me feel. And I. am not used to this…" the confidence that the great Seto Kaiba had seemed nonexistent in this scenario…

But Ryou was patient and smiling… go on now, say it…I know what you mean Seto…

Kaiba stared at the knowing expression in Ryou's face, in normal circumstances this would've annoyed him and angered him to a point that it would be as if Yugi was taunting him in a duel…and in a sense things seemed like that…

All the confusion, the insecurities…disappeared as he looked into that kind and caring face smiling back at him with good intention…why fear this? What's there to be afraid of?

What the media would think? What this could do to his reputation?

…To hell with the media!

"Give me time…Ryou. Please." He said simply, sure it would take him a while to get used to being a lover…but he would get there eventually.

"Of course." Ryou replied with warmth in his voice and understanding in his eyes.

In the background, silent choruses of sweet 'awes' could be heard from the nosy passers-by...

A full month has passed since the contest started and it has been a week since the winner was announced, it had been a big day at KaibaLand where the media and the audience had gathered to watch. One of Kaiba's suits, the same one who refereed Battle City came up to the stage and announced the winner to the public.

There were neither scams nor objections when the man named Ryou the winner, in fact everyone had cheered and rooted, even the other contestants. And Ryou was delighted as well as overwhelmed by the praise and warmth everyone showered him. There was no cheating as the results were dependent upon the votes and subscriptions of the audience, the game's true potential and strategic output and there were many opinions about the winning entry.

Unsurprisingly, majority of the votes were from females…but that's another story.

Today, the latest CMC programs were being hooked up to KaibaLand's hologram projectors, it was a working progress. In just a short span of time 'Capsule Monsters Coliseum' ranked number one in the game charts, Ryou had obtained what he wanted…and more.

He now had a lover, and the media was actually quite supportive about the whole situation. In a sense, perhaps everyone, like Yugi and the others were rooting for him and Kaiba to get together…and indeed they did.

Ok…so maybe not EVERYBODY, I mean, there were a lot of fan girls who cried and balled their fists while beating their pillows, screaming 'Why Ryou? Why?' or 'Why Kaiba?' but soon enough, those girls came to appreciate how great a couple Ryou and Kaiba made…I mean… Who would NOT want to see two hot guys together?

The two officially went public a few days after the winner was announced, and of course there were a few controversies prior and even after the news seeing as there were witnesses at the airport when Kaiba had asked for Ryou's patience, but those quickly died out. Everyone knew that Ryou would never cheat anyway. He'd proven it a million times.

That old photo of Kaiba, Ryou and Mokuba together was now in Mokuba and Kaiba's card lockets; Ryou had a locket too with Kaiba and Mokuba's pictures in it since he was now part of the family. Ryou's father was surely shocked when he first heard the news about his son getting together with Seto Kaiba but he was supportive nonetheless.

So…everything was perfect, they were all happy and contented…going to Ryou's apartment every Fridays to get a sense of normality in life, watching movies at Kaiba's during Saturdays to bond.

Gradually Seto Kaiba became more humane and reachable, he learned to love and to be as truthful as he could be, to his brother, to his lover…he was on his way to healing from the pains of the world.

Mokuba was beyond ecstatic when he found out that his brother and Ryou were finally together, in a sense he had a new family now, one that he would love as he loved his brother.

As for Ryou, he would never forget the first time Kaiba finally said 'I love you'.

He could recall…The celebration for the announcement of the winner of the contest was over and they were alone together at the backyard of Kaiba's mansion where the pool was. It was night time.

Kaiba had come up to Ryou from behind and had wrapped his arms around the lithe form….Ryou had been surprised, Kaiba had never initiated touch between them…

"Ryou…" Kaiba whispered into Ryou's ears, "I…"

"Go on…you can say it." Replied Ryou softly, placing his hands upon his lover's.

Kaiba leaned his head and rested his chin on Ryou's shoulder, they were so close…the water in the pool reflected them there and they could see their images on the flat surface.

"I Love you Ryou." As simple as that, Ryou felt so glad and loved.

"I Love you too…Seto." And then they kissed.

…So maybe their romance had been confusing, filled with twists and turns and a dead end here and there. But that was what was so great about it, they discovered each other as they progressed….fears subsided and love was developed.

It all seemed like a game, from the beginning…a game of how two lovers could make things work when the other refuses to feel.

But in this game, nobody lost…

No one ever loses when they accept Love.

Necro: The promised playground thing is from the actual series, I got the info from a friend. I'm finally done…wow, didn't think I'd ever finish The Game since this has been a pretty random story. Anyways, I hope you all liked it.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
